Lessons in Life
by muggleinlove
Summary: Two years after the envents of Learning to Live. Follows the evolution of Bella and Edward's relationship as they deal with college, work, and life. Usual pairings, and ALL HUMAN. Third part of Camp Wilderness and Learning to Live. Read those first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story picks up a little over two years from the end of Learning to Live. This story will not make sense unless the first two stories are read. Now on to Part 3!

Lessons in Life

Chapter 1: Sleeplessness

BPOV

I looked up at the white ceiling willing myself to sleep. The clock only read nine o'clock, but it was late for me. Yet, I hated falling asleep without Edward by my side. It just didn't seem right. However, it was becoming more and more common. Our schedules didn't match the way they once had.

We were now juniors at the University of Washington, and I was completing a major in English Literature while Edward was a Biology major. His goal was to get into Medical School, and become a doctor like his father. We both had a lot of work to do, and not enough time to do it in.

I worked full-time for a bookstore/coffee shop and attended school in the afternoon. Edward didn't have a job, but he volunteered in his dad's hospital. He was also busy preparing to take the MCAT. We barely saw each other during the weekdays, and weekends were becoming harder and harder to make time.

I hated going to sleep early, but I really had no choice. When you started working at five am, you learned how to go to sleep. If not you were going to be cranky and exhausted. During our first year and a half, Edward humored me by reading in bed while I slept. I would snuggle into him, and he would play with my hair. We didn't have much work, and some nights we were able to just talk or make love.

On most nights now, Edward was forced to stay in the library to almost midnight. It wasn't by choice, but I understood the need. He had study groups, and as much as I hated to admit it we distracted each other.

I was really looking forward to Christmas Break, because that would mean that for two weeks we didn't have to worry about school. But it was only early October; we still had almost three months to wait.

I rolled over to his side of the bed breathing in his heavenly scent. I missed having him hold me, and I missed his gentle touches. It had been almost two months since we had been intimate. I officially hated school. I loved my classes, but I hated all the work that came along with it. It just wasn't fair.

I gave up trying to sleep, knowing I would regret it the next morning. I grabbed a book of my nightstand, not really paying attention to the title. It really didn't matter; it was a classic anyhow. A book I had reread at least five times. I was going to wait up for Edward, since it was Thursday I knew he wouldn't be too late.

My head was filled with a million things. My professor had entered me in a literary analysis competition by submitting a sample of my writing. He hadn't given me all the details, but had assured me that I had a chance of winning. The prize always changed every year, but it was always well worth it.

I really didn't think I had a chance of winning. I did have a 4.0 GPA, and I did work relentlessly to make every essay and assignment flawless. However, you had to be a genius to win one of those competitions. I didn't stand a chance, but everyone had pushed me to apply. So I was awaiting the results.

"You're still awake." Edward said with a smile as he walked in with his hands and backpack filled with books.

"I missed you." I answered with a huge smile as he threw everything on the floor before crawling on the bed towards me.

Our lips met in a searing kiss. His hands held my cheeks as mine disappeared into his hair. It had been a long time since we had been able to kiss that way. My entire body sang in pleasure as I felt his body pressed into mine.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered as he placed kisses all around my face. "Don't ever forget that."

"Edward." I managed to say before his lips were back on mine our tongues dancing together.

I wanted more. I wanted so much more. Yet, I knew we couldn't it was almost eleven and I had to be up at four. Edward slowed his kisses, his beautiful green eyes looking into my own.

"I've missed you." I whispered touching his face.

"I have to, my love." He replied rolling off me with a deep sigh. "I wish we had more time."

"I do to." I said into the silence.

"Do you work this weekend?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"I work Saturday, but not Sunday." I answered, but it still didn't make a difference. He had study groups all day Sunday.

"You have the morning shift Saturday right?" He inquired turning to look at me. I could tell that his head was turning trying to come up with ideas.

"I start at from five to one." I replied.

"I'll pick you up at one, and we'll go out Saturday night, and spend all day Sunday together." He added with a huge smile. "It'll be just the two of us. No books or schedules. Just you and me."

"But what about your study group?" I asked loving the idea, but I knew that the MCAT was only a few months away. "Your test is in January."

"I can miss one day. Besides you're more important than any test. Bella." He continued running his fingers through my hair.

"If your sure." I stated.

"Positive. Now go to sleep." He urged as he began to hum my lullaby. I sighed in contentment closing my eyes. It felt wonderful to be in his arms.

EPOV

It seemed like the only time I ever got with Bella was when she was asleep. I would get home extremely late, but I always took a few minutes to just watch her sleep. I loved her dearly, and I hated that we had such little time together.

She had insisted on finding a job, and was committed to help with the house expenses. My parents didn't accept her money, but she went around it by always buying groceries. It wasn't much of a contribution, or so she thought, but she said she needed to pay for something. She also went out of her way to help my mom around the house.

She woke almost everyday at the ungodly hour of four am to be at work by five. She enjoyed being surrounded by books, and refused to quit. I had stopped insisting on it, because I knew it was getting her angry. She wanted to contribute to the family.

I was doing great at school, but that took a lot of work. I was preparing to take the MCAT, and had many projects to do for my classes. I had lab hours to complete and even attended study groups a few days a week. In between all of that, I was volunteering at the hospital. I had a very full schedule.

However, I knew from the moment I had walked into our room that something had to change. I didn't know how to rearrange our schedules, but I couldn't stand to be so close yet so distant. I was going to cancel the study group for Sunday, and pick up Bella at her job. It still gave me time to do my volunteer hours on Saturday morning.

It was going to be difficult to get everything done by the weekend, but I was determined. I needed to spend some time with Bella. I missed just talking and laughing. I missed spending time with her. I missed everything about her. It was almost painful.

Bella had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. I gently wiggled free from her hold to go change. I was exhausted, and I had to be at school early. I was going to get some work done early.

I stripped down to my boxers brushing my teeth before crawling into bed. My arms instinctively wrapped around Bella's waist. She was wearing one of my shirts, and it took a lot of self-control not have her at the moment. She was incredibly sexy when she wore my clothes.

I kissed her softly closing my eyes. The weekend couldn't come soon enough.

A/N: This chapter's main purpose was to set up where they are. There will be more details of what has happened during the two years in later chapters and throughout the whole story.

One of my readers asked about Bella's parents. I haven't forgotten about them, and they will be in the story. You will see how Bella and Emmett have dealt with everything.

I also want to make something clear from the beginning. I am a Team Edward girl all the way. Please keep that in mind as you read this story. I am not scaring you guys off, but there will be more drama in this story. No relationship is perfect, and everyone has issues. Nobody is cheating on anybody, but I did want to everyone to know this from the beginning. You will see what I mean as we progress.

Next Chapter: Bella at work and the start of their date (that should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	2. Work

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this at the beginning! I don't own these characters, nor am I making money.

Chapter 2: Work

BPOV

I had stayed up to the wee hours of the morning getting all my work done for Monday. I didn't want to see another textbook, computer, or paper. I just wanted to be with Edward, but I had to make it through another day at work.

After kissing Edward goodbye, I walked into Bookmarks and sighed, as I smelled the freshly grounded coffee. It really had a way of waking up you and your senses. I loved the smell of coffee combined with books. The only scent better was that of Edward.

"I made you the usual. A large cappuccino with extra cinnamon." My coworker Tyler greeted already working behind the large coffee bar.

"Thanks Tyler." I answered grabbing it as I went to clock in and put my purse away.

Bookmarks wasn't a big bookstore, but it was very profitable and busy. It was near the University, and always had a steady stream of customers no matter the day. It served wonderful coffee and even homemade pastries. Their book variety was also very impressive. None of the big chain stores had anything we didn't.

The original owners were an older couple who started the store after they had gotten and married, but it was now looked after by their oldest son and his wife. There were only about ten employees who rotated around to cover all the basis. However, I tended to stay away from the coffee bar. I had caused one too many accidents.

"It's just you and me this morning." Tyler commented as I helped him put the pastries in the display case. He was a very nice guy, who had been working in the store since he was in high school. He was now a senior at the University of Washington.

"It usually is." I teased with a smile. I enjoyed working with him, because we tended to get things done efficiently. I worked the register for the books and newspapers while he took command of the coffee bar. The store could easily run with just two employees.

"Any plans for the weekend?" I asked sitting at the bar since we still had about ten minutes before opening at six.

"Just homework and such, plus I work tomorrow. How about you?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm leaving on a weekend getaway with Edward after work." I said unable to stop the smile from forming. The excitement was literally radiating off me.

"Sounds like fun. I wish I had time to be with Samantha, but she's all away in New York until Thanksgiving." He replied looking wistfully at his coffee. Samantha and Tyler had been high school sweethearts, but they attended colleges at different sides of the country. They were perfect for each other, but never had much time.

"You should surprise her with a visit, Tyler. You never take any time off." I suggested. His eyes showed just how much he missed her.

"I could say the same thing for you. You only take one week off a year, Bella. That's hardly considered vacation." He retaliated as I shrugged. He was right I only took vacation every summer for the annual summer vacation with the Cullen family.

"It's still more than you take." I answered back moving to unlock the door. Tyler simply laughed going to his post, the morning rush was about to begin.

EPOV

I hadn't really planned much for our small weekend getaway. It wasn't even a whole weekend. I figured that all we needed was each other. No fancy dinners or locations, just each other. She would appreciate it more that way, anyhow.

I sat in the hospital not doing much. It was really early, and the rush hadn't begun. I usually helped the nurses transfer patients to scheduled exams or delivered results. It wasn't a glamorous job, but it gave me experience. I got to see first hand what went on in a hospital. I found working at pediatrics to be the most heart breaking. It was amazing how many children were sick, and how little could be done sometimes.

I stared at the clock willing the minutes to pass. Yet, the faster you want time to pass the slower it seems to pass.

"Good morning, Edward." My father suddenly said knocking me from my trance. I usually didn't work with him, but there were days when we were assigned to the same area. "You look lost in your thoughts."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked causing him to laugh.

"Painfully so, I'm afraid." He replied. "Let's go get some coffee."

"I shouldn't leave. What if I'm needed." I stammered.

"I let Nurse Betty know. Plus you seriously need some coffee." He continued as I followed my father down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. I wouldn't be much help without some caffeine.

After getting some breakfast we sat down in a booth to talk. I knew my dad was up to something with his talk. He always was, he probably had a hand in me being placed under his team today. We rarely worked together.

"Esme says your taking Bella out for the rest of the weekend." He commented as he ate.

"I'm taking her to a small bed and breakfast near the coast." I answered looking down at my watch. Only six more hours until I picked her up.

"Edward, are you sure everything is alright between the two of you? I mean you're both working yourself to the ground. I haven't seen you two together in weeks." He spoke with a very concerned tone, and he was completely right.

"It's just overwhelming. I want to do so many things be in so many places that 24 hours hardly seems like enough." I finally voiced my concern. "I don't know how you and mom did it. Alice and I were both born while you were in Medical School."

"It takes balance. I know the feeling of wanting everything, but you and Bella are literally burning yourselves to the ground. It's not healthy physically, mentally or emotionally. I can even tell that your relationship is suffering." He explained.

"I love Bella, I've always have." I interjected, my feeling for Bella have only deepened.

"I'm not doubting your feelings. I see the love you both have for each other. But a relationship needs to be nurtured. I think the time you're taking together this weekend is a wonderful idea and it's a start. You two can't allow yourselves to drift apart." My father continued.

"I was think of cutting back the number of hours I'm here, and maybe dropping one of my study group days. After I take the MCAT I should have more free time." I said unsure of what else I could do. "I just wish Bella would work less hours."

"You can bring it up. You know she doesn't have to work at all." My dad stated as I laughed. Bella would never accept not working.

"You know she won't go for that." I replied causing my father to chuckle.

"I know, but you should tell her anyway." He added as we threw away our garbage. The afternoon couldn't come soon enough.

BPOV

The morning rush died down around noon. It was surprising the amount of people who came for breakfast and bought books on a Saturday morning. I had about an hour left before Edward came to pick me up, and I could feel the anticipation growing.

"You're glowing." Tyler teased.

"You're just jealous." I joked placing some books back on the shelves. My relationship with Tyler was very brotherly, similar to the one I had with Emmett.

"Good afternoon." Lydia the store manager greeted walking in. She was about thirty with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She really caught the attention of some of our older customers.

"Good afternoon, Lydia." I called from the shelves.

"Good, Bella you're still here." She said walking towards me.

"My shifts until one. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Lydia was a great store manager, but she tended to be somewhat scatter brained.

"I always forget. I though I had scheduled you until ten and left Tyler alone until the afternoon crew came in at one." She explained with a giggle. "Anyway, I need a favor."

"What's up?" I asked leaning against the shelf.

"I need you to come in tomorrow morning. We're short staffed, and you're the only one who knows how to open." She said as I bit my lip. I was really looking forward to being with Edward. There was no way I was going to be able to come in.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I have plans. I'm going away with Edward." I answered feeling guilty. "If it was any other day you know I would do it."

"Romantic getaway?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. "Anything special?"

"Not really, we're just going to reconnect. We're leaving once I finish my shift." I explained.

"Not a problem. Have fun." She finished grabbing her notepad as she tried to figure out who to call.

I looked down at my watch only forty-five more minutes.

A/N: Here is chapter 2! I am floored by the response to the last chapter! You guys are the best.

I know I was going to have the beginning of the date, but I got carried away with things. I wanted to show how obvious their distant from each other is. Even Carlisle has noticed.

Many of you have guessed correctly that Jacob is going to be in this story. I don't hate him, and I believe he deserves to be happy. He is going to play a similar role to what he played in New Moon, but not to that extreme. All will become clear in later chapters. I will not break up Edward and Bella, nor will they cheat on each other. But they will have to deal with some things. I am not trying to scare any one off, it will all be worth it in the end.

After the date I will have the gang get in the story again, as well as things with Bella's parents. I first want to set up Edward and Bella (the main characters). I have not forgotten about everyone else.

Next Chapter: Their Weekend (Look for it tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	3. Reconnecting

Chapter 3: Reconnecting

BPOV

"Hey beautiful." I heard a beautiful voice say causing me to loose my balance on the step stool and fall back. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I fell into the warm arms of my one and only.

"I didn't know I sweeped you off your feet." He laughed leaning in to softly kiss my lips.

"Edward, you scared me." I said with a huge smile as he reluctantly placed me back on my feet. I knew he didn't want to draw attention to us.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked his eyes beaming with excitement.

"Just about." I answered stopping myself from kissing him properly. I didn't want to get in trouble with Lydia. She was a cool boss, but not that cool. "I'll go get my stuff."

"I'll be waiting." He answered with his trademark smile. I felt my insides melt with his gaze.

I quickly clocked out grabbing my purse.

"Have fun, Bella." Lydia called from her office with a wink.

"I will." I replied almost tripping over my own feet. The excitement was literally making me even clumsier than usual.

"I have no doubt you will." Tyler added walking into the storage room.

"Shut up, Tyler. I'll see you Monday." I finished walking towards Edward who was studying some of the books near the front of the store.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked offering his arm.

"Always." I replied linking my arm with his and letting him lead me to the car. "No Volvo?" I asked spotting the Vanquish.

"A weekend away with you is more than a special occassion. I think that calls for a special car." He explained opening the door for me.

"I forgot to pack." I suddenly cried in panic after being on the road for a few minutes. I had been so caught up in getting all my papers done and catching up on my reading that I had forgotten to pack. I didn't even know where we were going.

"I had Alice pack for you." Edward added the smile never fading from his flawless face.

"You think of everything don't you?" I asked just as we were merging onto the freeway.

"I try to." He answered slipping a CD of his music. I knew this was going to be an incredible weekend, it didn't matter where we were going.

EPOV

We spoke about everything as we drove away from the cities. It seemed like we were literally leaving everything behind. "We should've done this sooner." I mentioned just as we were approaching the coast. We were just about ten minutes away from our small beachfront cottage.

"Edward, I never want to be apart from you this long." She said with sadness in her voice. "I hate not having time with you."

"Bella, I promise to never let school, work, or anything come between us again. We have to make time for each other." I continued my hand reaching out to touch her face. "I love you, and I never want you to forget that."

"I love you too, Edward." She whispered as I parked in front of a spectacular white house. The sand was visible from the parking lot, and it was just as secluded, as I wanted.

"A beach house?" Bella asked her eyes shining.

"It's ours until Monday." I clarified turning off the car and walking to open her door.

"Just ours?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck, her lips centimeters from mine. If I puckered up to kiss her I would.

"Only ours." I whispered grazing her lips with mine. Her grip instantly tightened as did mine. I had forgotten just how wonderful she felt in my arms. I made a vow to never let that fade.

I took the small suitcase carrying it up the front steps smiling at her as she bounced in place. She was as excited as Alice in a mall. I found the key under the potted plant, like I was told, and was taken aback by the beauty inside.

The entire back wall was nonexistent. It was made of glass giving us an uninterrupted view of the sand and water. The furniture was completely white with just a few dark blue accents. Even the décor was very tranquil with shells and rocks found on the beach.

The kitchen and small dining area were to the right. The same glass wall continued to the kitchen bathing the entire space in sunlight. It was quite the magnificent view. To the left of the living area was a white staircase with dark blue carpeting.

"Do you want to see the bedroom?" I asked Bella as she took everything in. She simply smiled and nodded.

I put the small bag on the floor carrying her bridal style up the steps. Her squeals were like music to my ears. She buried her head in the crook of my neck, her nose nuzzling my neck.

"You know if you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to let go of you." I whispered seductively in her ear. My lips barely tracing her jawline.

"Who says I want you to stop?" She answered softly her beautiful brown eyes looking deep into my own.

"You really are tempting me." I commented as she grinned sexily.

"And you aren't?" She inquired wiggling free of my grasp running the last few steps up to the room.

I chased after her finding her lying on the bed with a mischievous grin. The room was the size of the entire downstairs area. A huge white wooden bed with dark blue and white bedding centered the room. However, my attention returned to the wall that was once again completely glass, but with a sliding door.

The sliding door opened up to a wide porch with a small table for two. The bathroom was to the side of the stairs with a large Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. There was no phone, television or computer in the entire house. It literally was an escape from everything.

I turned my attention back to Bella watching her closely. She had gotten up to kneeling position motioning for me with her finger. She was biting her lower lip in nervousness as I approached her. My entire being called for her.

I reached the edge of the bed my hands touching her cheeks and soft hair. I wanted to touch her and be with her. It wasn't about the sex, it was about just being close to her body. It was about hearing her voice, and knowing that she still loved me as much as I did her.

BPOV

Edward's powerful gaze made me tremble in anticipation. His hands touched me softly, almost as if I could break. I loved the way he was able to make me feel what he felt. I felt the love flowing from his body, but I saw the love in his eyes.

"Edward." I whispered his lips coming closer. My hands reached out to him touching his hard chest, his own hands trailing from my cheeks to my shoulder and down my back. Our bodies pressed to each other as we kissed.

He gently pushed me back as I remained kneeling. He joined me on the bed also kneeling our lips never leaving each others. I felt my head swimming in his scent, but I wanted more. I needed him, all of him.

My hands ventured south tugging his shirt. We broke apart only so that the shirt could be removed. I threw it across the room not really caring where it landed. Edward leaned back bringing me on top of him. His lips leaving a trail of fire from my mouth to my collarbone.

I moaned his name as he sucked on my pulse point. I couldn't think clearly, but I hadn't felt so wanted and loved in a long time. His hands went down my back caressing the edge of my behind before returning to remove my long-sleeve shirt.

I straddled his waist, my upper body clad in only a black lace bra. I leaned down leaving kisses up down his torso loving the way my name spilled from his mouth. I met his eyes, and I found them filled with adoration and love. The desire his body had for me permeated me to the core.

My kisses returned to his mouth only to leave a pathway to the edge of his jeans. I kissed his arousal through the thick material of his jeans before removing them from his body. I went for his black silk boxers, which matched my underwear, but was stopped when he flipped me onto my back.

"It's only fair that we're equal." He whispered in my ear his mouth returning to my neck. His hands expertly went down my back removing my bra in an instant. His eyes darkening with desire as they traveled up and down my body.

"Your beauty never seems to stop amazing me." He commented as my cheeks flared red. Even after so much time, I hadn't gotten over my embarrassment. My arms were quickly stopped before I was able to cover myself.

"I absolutely love ever delicious inch of your body, my love." He reminded me his lips devouring all the newly exposed skin of my body. His hands working on removing my jeans.

He removed my jeans leaving me in my black lace boy shorts. His lips curved up in a smile at the surprise. I usually tended to wear thongs when I knew we were going to be intimate. He began to place small kisses along the edge. His fingers following his mouth slowly leaving a tingle behind.

His lips remained on my body as he slowly rid me of my last stitch of clothing. I pulled him up towards me, feeling his hardness through his boxers at my entrance. The little control I had was slipping away.

My kisses grew frenzied as I reached for his boxers. I wanted to feel the entirety of him pressed against me. I had desperately missed his touch and warmth.

"Make love to me, Edward." I said holding his face so that his eyes bore into mine.

"I love you." He said kissing me passionately moving into me at the same time. I gasped in pleasure when he had filled me. His gentle thrusts slowly built within me, and my hips met his everytime.

As we moved I felt the tears in my eyes. I wasn't sad or melancholic; I was whole. I had found my way home, when I didn't know I was lost. It was an incredible feeling, and it only seemed to grow as we moved closer and closer to the edge.

We both climaxed together crying each other's name. I gasped for air, but I refused to let him go. I belonged to Edward; mind, body, and soul. He had always been, and would always be my one and only.

A/N: I attempted to find an actual place near Seattle that fit what I had in mind. But my search proved fruitless. Since I had a very clear picture of what I wanted, I decided to make up my own place. The next chapter will be much more descriptive of where they are.

The characters simply got carried away, and I really didn't feel like stopping. It seemed to flow better this way than the way I had originally planned. In reality, it got all of you a longer lemon. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. There will probably be a mini-lemon in the next chapter or the one after that.

I hope that this didn't seem like sex is what they wanted. I wanted this chapter to show that they are reconnecting, and making love is just the beginning. They have reconnected physically and emotionally, but more is to come as they spend time together.

The response to this story is amazing. You guys are great, and really keep me focused. You are the reason I strive for and complete a chapter a day. As long as you keep reviewing, I am here to write.

Next Chapter: The rest of the evening (it's only about 6 PM, in the story)

Muggleinlove


	4. Together

Chapter 4: Together

EPOV

I held Bella against me my hands playing with her hair. I felt a thousand emotions coursing through me as I watched her sleep silently with her head on my chest. I hadn't planned on making love with to her the moment we walked in through the door, but it had just felt right. As if our bodies called for each other after being apart for so long.

I had arranged for the owner of the house to get us groceries, and I had planned on making Bella dinner and then walking on the beach as the sun began to set. I still planned on making her dinner, but I seriously doubted we would make the sunset stroll. Honestly, I didn't mind. I wanted to stay where I was forever.

Unfortunately, I knew that hunger would strike. I kissed Bella's forehead softly settling her into the bed. As much as I wanted to curl up next to her, I wanted to start our dinner.

I slipped on my boxers and jeans before walking downstairs. I found the chicken in the fridge defrosting as well as all the ingredients I needed. It had taken me a while, but I had my mom teach me how to cook a good meal. I had been saving the surprise for a special occasion.

I quickly began to work on the Alfredo sauce, while the lightly seasoned chicken cooked. I melted the butter measuring the cream cheese before I began to whisk. I had turned on soft music on a radio I had found, but my concentration was solely on the task in front of me. I didn't want to mess things up.

BPOV

I couldn't help but frown when I woke up alone in such a big bed. I could still feel the warmth from where his body had been. I smelled the delicious scent of food, and I could feel my stomach grumbling. The only thing I had eaten all day was the cappuccino and a half a sandwich in the afternoon. I was starving.

I put on my black panties and Edward's shirt walking downstairs. I froze at the entrance of the kitchen. Edward had his back to the entrance dressed in only a pair of jeans. The jeans hugged his body perfectly, and I couldn't help but stare.

I was mesmerized by him. He seemed to know what he was doing. He went from the chicken to the sauce seamlessly. I wasn't sure when he learned how to cook, but one thing was for sure, the food smelled delicious.

I walked quietly behind him wrapping my arms around his chest, my lips kissing his back. "You left me in bed." I commented my hands exploring his torso. "I got lonely."

"I wanted to cook us dinner." He explained turning around so he could kiss me. Our lips instantly melted together.

"Have you been holding out on me? I thought you couldn't cook." I said in a sweet voice my hands running up and down his back.

"I don't." He answered with a grin making my body melt.

"It sure seems like you do." I commented looking at the white sauce in the pan. He was cooking Chicken Alfredo.

"I can cook this, I had my mom teach me. I wanted to cook a special meal for you." He admitted blushing slightly.

"It looks wonderful." I said taking a spoon to taste it.

"Not until it's done." He scolded taking the spoon from my hand.

"Please," I pouted hoping it would work.

"Not a chance, love." He replied kissing my pout before swatting my behind playfully. "I'll let you know when it's done."

"Fine be mean." I whined turning my back to him. As I began to walk away I slowly removed his shirt from my body taking time to swing my hips seductively.

I felt his eyes on me as I ever so slowly walked away. I heard him growl before his hands turned me around and he kissed me passionately. His hands roamed my entire body causing me to moan into his kiss. The plan had backfired on me.

EPOV

I smiled triumphantly into her kiss. She was well aware of the power she had over me, but I allowed myself the pleasure of touching every inch of her body. She had tried to seduce me, but I had overpowered her.

"Not fair." She whispered as I left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Nobody said I played fair." I answered giving her one final kiss before returning to my attention to my food. I knew if I continued I would not be able to stop myself from finishing.

"Tease." She said before disappearing up the stairs my shirt hanging from one of the dining chairs. I quickly slipped it on relishing her lingering scent on it. I loved it when she wore my clothes.

I heard her moving around upstairs as I finished preparing dinner. The dinning table was near the window, and I smiled as I saw the sun approaching the horizon. After setting the table I dimmed the lights before lighting a few candles around the area.

After making sure everything was perfect I made my way upstairs to look for Bella. I found Bella wrapped in a blanket out on the balcony watching the ocean. Her beauty showed even more in the diminishing sunlight.

BPOV

I sat outside watching the waves hit the rocks. I felt at ease. I couldn't believe how distant we had become. I would never allow that to happen again. I needed to find a way to make everything right. I didn't want to cut the number of classes I took, because I needed them all to graduate in two years.

The only solution I found was work. I needed to work; I couldn't live off the Cullens. They didn't want me to work, but it didn't seem fair. They did a lot, by just letting me live with them. I would cut back the number of hours. I had saved some money so I wouldn't really affect anything. I would just get more time with Edward.

I shivered as the wind blew bringing the blanket tighter to my body. "Dinner's ready, my love." I heard Edward say his hand reaching out to me.

I smiled taking his hand leaving the blanket on the bed. "Edward, this is beautiful." I said as we entered the small dining area near the huge windows. It really was one of the most romantic things I had ever seen.

"You're beautiful." He added his hand slipping under my long sleeve blue shirt and my jeans.

Dinner was very romantic. We held each other's hand laughing and sharing kisses. It was perfect.

"Edward," I started once we were done.

"Yes, my love." He answered.

"I'm going to talk to Lydia and cut my hours." I stated. "I can't stand being away from you. There is no way I'm going to let this happen again."

"Bella, are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to." Edward added as I smiled.

"Edward, I am sure." I replied kissing him.

He smiled his hands caressing my cheeks the way they always did. "Good, because I'm going to be spending less time in my study groups."

"But Edward they are important." I complained. The study groups were helpful.

"You're more important, and if we're apart I can't concentrate." He assured me. He got up taking me into his arms. "Let's go for a walk."

"Only if you're sure, Edward. I don't want your grades to suffer." I continued as he helped me into my coat. It was chilly, because it was October. He grabbed two thick oversized blankets before we headed outside.

"They won't suffer, Bella." He said before kissing me. "And let's not talk about these things."

I smiled following him out onto the beach. I could see the faraway lights of the boardwalk and the shops to one side and the lighthouse to the other. But the beach was ours, and only ours.

We began to walk along the beach hand in hand. "You know sometimes I wonder how I became so lucky." Edward stated breaking the silence.

"Lucky in what way?" I asked one of my arms wrapping around his back, while his went around my shoulders.

"Lucky to have found you. I can't imagine my life without you." He continued taking my right hand with his left our walking never stopping. His fingers played with the ring he had given me a little over two years ago. My promise ring.

"Edward, I can't imagine mine without you." I added as he laid a blanket on the sand before sitting down. He brought me down to him settling me within his legs the other blanket draped over his shoulder and around both of us.

We watched the waves crash into the shore for a long time. The sound of the water was the only thing we heard. We were simply enjoying one another's company. I was dead tired, but I fought the sleep. I didn't want to miss one second of our time together. Yet, it was a futile fight, because sleep eventually won.

A/N: There is the rest of their first day. I hope it met your expectations.

Please keep on reviewing! Any ideas for the next day? There will be a mini lemon, any other ideas?

Next Chapter: Rest of the Weekend

Muggleinlove


	5. Breakfast

Chapter 5: Breakfast

BPOV

When your used to waking up at four in the morning, you can never get much sleep even when you don't have to wake up. It was only eight, but I felt more refreshed and rested than I had in a while. I never wanted this weekend to end. Deep down I knew I feared that things would return to how they were.

I snuggled closer to Edward relishing his body heat. It was too early to be up, but I knew I would be unable to go back to sleep. I looked at Edward smiling at how peaceful he looked. His body was turned towards me one of his hands draped across my waist. Both our heads were on the same pillow.

I kissed his lips before slipping out of the bed. If he made dinner I would make breakfast. I stayed wearing his shirt as I made my way downstairs. I began making an omelet as I watched outside. There was a young couple out on the beach, probably just a few years older than Edward and I, with twin boys playing in the sand.

One of the little boys was standing trying to climb on his father's back, who was sitting on the sand. The other little boy was showing his mother his sandcastle. It was such a heartwarming sight. I felt like I was intruding on their moment.

I finished adding cheese to the omelet before waiting for it to melt. As I looked back at the family I felt a sudden pang of terror. Did Edward want children? We had discussed many things, but never if we were going to have kids.

I wanted kids, I knew since I was a child that I wanted to be a mom. I wanted to stay at home with them while they're small, take them soccer practice, ballet lessons. I wanted it all a successful career, a loving husband, and kids.

"Good morning, my love." Edward whispered his arms sliding from my arms down to my waist. His chest pressed into my back.

"Good morning." I whispered in a barely audible voice. What would happen if he didn't want kids?

"What's wrong?" He asked turning me so I could face him. His green eyes searched mine for answers.

I bit my lip unable to voice my fears. I was afraid. "Nothing." I stated as he looked at me, obviously seeing past my lie.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." He assured me his forehead resting against mine.

"Edward, do you want kids?" I asked nervously my body shaking with fear. I couldn't believe we had never mentioned this before.

EPOV

The question was simple, but it floored me. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. Was she pregnant? Was I going to be a father? Was I ready? Was she? I wanted kids, but not so soon. I wanted to have everything ready before we did.

I saw her eyes filled with pain as they watered. But I couldn't control the fear in me. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

"No, Edward. I'm not." She answered her eyes shedding tears. "I'm just asking."

"Bella, ofcourse I want kids." I answered getting ahead of myself. Did she want them? "Do you?" I asked.

"Edward." She cried jumping on me her mouth crashing into mine. I held her my hands on her butt as she deepened the kiss.

"Bella," I said as we broke for air. "Why the sudden question? Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"I just realized we never talked about it. I was afraid you wouldn't want us to have kids." She explained her eyes widening again in fear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked again sitting her on the countertop my hands moving to her waist.

"I'm scared, more than scared terrified." She replied as I took her hand in mine kissing them softly.

"Scared of what, my love?" I probed my heart breaking at her expression. She genuinely looked scared, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Of the pain, I don't have a high pain tolerance. How will I be able to give birth?" She said her heard hiding in the crook of my neck. Her tears beginning to stain my shirt.

"Bella, do you plan on getting pregnant soon?" I inquired. Did she want to have kids so soon? I didn't think we were quite ready for them.

"I want both of us to finish school first." She stated looking up to look at me.

"There's nothing I can say that will one day take the pain away. I wish I could, I would do it, but I can't. The only thing I can promise you is to hold your hand and be with you every step of the way." I said wishing I could do more.

"I'm being stupid, I know." She said causing me to chuckle.

"You're not stupid, Bella." I assured her kissing her lips. "They are very rational fears."

"I'm ahead of myself." She commented with a sheepish grin, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Just a little." I joked my hands resting on her stomach. "But you will make a beautiful mother."

"I'll be fat." She added.

"Never." I answered kissing her again. Her legs wrapping around my waist. "You know we could always practice."

BPOV

I felt all my fears fade away in Edward's arms. I was worrying about everything before I had to. His words rang in my ears, and I really had no response to his suggestion. Practicing was a great idea.

I tightened my hold on Edward's waist my lips attaching to his in a heated kiss. My body longed for him in a way that was different than that of the previous day. I wanted him that instant, and I cared very little about where I had him.

Edward went to carry me, no doubt to take me upstairs. However, he lost his footing on a fallen dish towel sending us both to the ground. I landed on top of him causing him to laugh. "Edward, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I asked as he kept laughing.

"I'm fine." He answered his mouth attaching itself to my neck and pulse point causing me to squirm against him. He was trying to give me a hickey.

I tried to stop him, but my protest sounded more like a moan. We were still clothed, and I knew my body was more than ready for him. It was calling for him.

Edward's hands massaged my thighs as they traveled higher and under the big shirt, his lips never left mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, and neither one of us wanted to concede. It was about power.

Edward removed my shirt leaving the top half of me completely exposed. His eyes raked me as if he had never seen me before. I heard him growl before his mouth descended on my breast. He showered them in kisses sucking on the sensitive skin as I moaned and cried out his name.

I tugged on his shirt before he moved so I could take it off. His chest gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the kitchen windows. It made his copper hair and green eyes shine.

I kissed him again before kissing his neck and down his body. I removed his boxers before continuing my trail of kisses. Even without looking at him I knew he was watching me intensely. I took him completely in my mouth savoring the taste of his body. My tongue traveled the length of him as I took every last inch of his hardness, my teeth grazing him softly. His cries assured me of his pleasure.

Edward stopped me before he climaxed mentioning something about wanting to be inside of me. I had lost coherency and understood very little, I only saw him. He lay me on the floor, returning the assault on my torso.

His fingers played with the strings of my thong as he removed them, my arousal prominent even from a distant. "Please Edward." I cried as he darted his tongue to taste me. He simply smiled at wickedly before returning his attention to his slow pleasurable torture. He brought me to my orgasm my cries filling the air. He continued to pleasure me until he was sure I had ridden it out.

I pulled him on top of me before pushing him onto his back. I settled myself just above him as his stared at me with love and desire.

EPOV

Bella lowered herself slowly on to me, enveloping me in her warm wetness. It took a lot of self-control to not become undone at that instant. She was eating away at my strength. I allowed her to lead watching her eyes and breasts as she moved against me.

Her eyes closed in pleasure once she found the comfortable rhythm. My hand went to her waist and up her body to massage her perfectly shaped breasts. I felt her walls clamping on me, and I moved my hands onto her hips to increase the pace. I wanted us to climax together.

We cried out at the same time, as I fought to keep my eyes opened. I wanted to see her face. Her head rolled back her nails dug into my sides. It was beautiful yet erotic. She collapsed soon after on top of me. Neither one of us capable of doing anything else but breathe.

"I think we need more practice." I managed to say causing her to laugh and kiss my chest.

"I wouldn't complain to that." She added with a not so innocent smile. "I think our breakfast is cold."

I laughed at her observation. If I could have that kind of breakfast every morning, I certainly wouldn't complain. "I don't mind at all." I answered my hands touching every inch of the smooth skin of her back.

"I should make some more." She added trying to get up, but I did not allow her.

"You're not going anywhere, my little vixen." I purred as she snuggled into my chest. "Let me hold you, we'll think of breakfast later."

She nodded allowing herself to relax. Her fingers traveled up and down my arms weaving nonsensical patterns. It didn't matter what we did for the rest of the day. I was content to simply lay like we were. The closeness of her body was all I needed.

A/N: I decided to leave their day at that. I thought of all the suggestions and some of my own ideas for a while, but none of it seemed right. What they craved was alone time with each other. Therefore, they spent the rest of the day with each other in the house. You guys can decide for yourself what you want them to have done.

The next chapter pretty much sets up everything else for the story. It will give you a sense as to where I am headed, and will have the return of some of the other characters. Alice and Emmett will definitely be in it. I'm not sure whether Jasper or Rose will make an appearance. I'll decide when I write.

For those of you who have the mental picture of Edward cooking without a shirt; all I have to say is "Your Welcome." I would love to come home to that everyday. Why is fiction sometimes so much better than reality?

Review and let me know your thoughts. I'm anxious to hear what you all think.

Muggleinlove


	6. Letters

Chapter 6: Letters

BPOV

The weekend was over a lot quicker than I had hoped for. It was now Monday, and I had made it through the day I thought would never end. I didn't want the entire day to end I just wanted to spend the evening with Edward. I wanted to be back in his arms.

I smiled as I pulled into the house spotting his Volvo just outside the garage. I couldn't wait to see him. I jumped out of the car walking into the house. I looked around for him, but couldn't find him. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

"I've missed you." Edward purred in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I've missed you to." I replied moving away just enough to turn around to look at him.

"Come on, you two spent the whole weekend together. Get a room." Alice teased joining us in the kitchen. I knew she was itching away to get me alone. She wanted all the details about our weekend.

"But I can never get enough of her." Edward answered still not loosening his grip on my waist.

"I'm going to throw up." Alice added taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"What's up Alice?" I asked moving away from Edward. I missed spending time with Alice as well.

"Nothing much, the usual." She answered just as Esme and Carlisle walked in with mail.

"How was your weekend?" Esme asked giving us a hug.

"It was wonderful." I answered blushing slightly.

"You have mail." Carlisle added handing me two envelopes. I noticed one was from the university and the other appeared to be an invitation of some sort.

I knew that the university letter had to be related to the competition I had been entered in to. I was suddenly very nervous to open it. It was an honor just to be entered, but the winners always received great opportunities. Last year's winners had received a full scholarship for the rest of their studies.

"Open it, Love." Edward urged as I nodded tearing the envelope.

_Ms. Isabella Swan, _

_We congratulate you at your impressive list of accomplishments. Your dedication to your studies and your profound understanding of literature is astounding. We are pleased to inform you that you are among the five students selected as winners of this year's national competition._

"I got it" I screamed jumping on Edward.

"I told you, love." He said kissing me.

"What did you get?" Alice asked bouncing in excitement as she hugged me as well.

"I don't know." I answered returning my attention to the letter.

_All winners this year will have the opportunity of a lifetime. You will travel to England to for the Spring Semester to study at the prestigious University of Cambridge. During this time you will have the chance to work one on one with faculty members, and participate in study groups with the other participants._

_More information will be sent to Dr. Jonathan Russell, who should be contacting you within the next few days. We congratulate you again on this great achievement, and look forward to seeing you at Cambridge come January._

"They want me to go to Cambridge." I whispered unsure of what to think. I had a million things running through my head. It was a great opportunity and a dream come true. What better place to study English Literature than in England? But at the same time it meant leaving Edward and everybody for four months.

"In England?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded biting my lip. "That's wonderful, Bella." Esme said hugging me.

"Cambridge is a great school. Congratulations." Carlisle commented with a smile, but my eyes were glued on Edward. He had become silent, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

I was about to mention something to him when Emmett walked in. He had stopped knocking, because Esme and Carlisle considered him a member of the family.

"Did you get the invitation?" Emmett roared looking incredibly angry.

"What invitation?" I asked. Whatever it was Emmett looked to be fuming.

"The one our mother sent. She is going to be marrying Phil on Christmas Day." He stated in anger.

We had already promised our dad that we were going to spend Christmas with him, and I knew my mom was not happy. Yet, she had taken it too far. She had purposely scheduled her wedding on that day. I took the other envelope from the kitchen counter ripping it open.

"How dare she?" I screamed tears forming in my eyes. I wasn't crying, because I was sad. I was crying out of anger.

"Dad must be crushed." Emmett said sinking down into one of the chairs. I knew he was just as torn about everything like I was, yet he tended to hide it better. He still had hope that one day my mom would return to him.

"I'm going to give mommy dearest a call. We could've least received a warning. How could we find out like everyone else? I didn't even know she was engaged." I said walking out of the kitchen and up to our room.

I sat on the bed staring at the phone. I knew I needed to call her, but I didn't know what to say or how to say it. It wasn't angry at her for getting married, I wanted her to be happy. I was angry at the way she purposely hurt my father. Since they all lived in Forks, it was impossible for them not see each other. My father still loved my mom, and I knew it was killing him inside.

"Can I come in?" Emmett asked from the slightly open door.

I nodded watching him as he sat down next to me. "Why is mom so determined to make things hard on all of us?" I asked leaning into my brother.

"I don't know." He replied. "Are you going to call her?"

"I should, but she'll just end up hanging up on us. Maybe we should go see her during the weekend." I suggested.

"I think that's best." He answered staying at my side. I didn't know what to say or do, but I was not going to allow my mom to hurt my dad anymore than she had.

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked away up to our room. I was going to follow her, but allowed her brother to go up instead. My mind was still processing the fact that she was going to leave. I didn't know how I was going to survive without her for so long?

I was very proud of the fact that she had received such a high honor, but my heart was selfish. I didn't want to be without her. However, I knew I couldn't stand in her way. She may never get another opportunity to study in such a prestigious school.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" My mom asked me noticing the change in my mood. She really picked up subtle changes in me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"I know you're not Edward." She replied.

"I'm scared, mom." I admitted as she hugged me. "I'm scared of being away from Bella for so long. What if she meets someone else?"

"Edward, you two love each other. If she does go then it is going to be a very difficult couple of months, but you both can make it. Remember that she will be missing you too." My mom stated as I sighed.

"We haven't been apart for more than a day or two in more than two years." I said feeling a sense of frustration. I wanted her to do it, but I wanted to keep her to myself. The feelings were not compatible.

"Talk to Bella." My mom urged giving me a hug. "I won't be surprised if she has the same fears."

"Thanks, mom." I whispered hugging her tightly. I had to be honest with Bella.

A/N: I know this is not a very long chapter, but it sets up the major points for the story. I hope this gives you a clear picture of where I am headed. I know you all have questions about her parents. I will try to answer them, but some things I won't. Some of the questions will answer themselves in the story.

Review and let me know what you all think. I'm anxious to know what you guys think of where the story is going.

Next Chapter: Edward and Bella talk and the trip to Forks

Muggleinlove


	7. Deciding

Chapter 7: Deciding

BPOV

Emmett left a few minutes afterwards, because he had a dinner date with Rose. We had agreed to go speak to Renee during the weekend, and possibly go stay with Charlie. I knew he would have gotten the news, and would be totally heartbroken.

Besides the problems I faced with my parents, I had bigger problems to deal with. Studying English Literature in England was a wonderful opportunity. Nobody could argue that point against me, but that didn't solve my problems.

Four months without Edward, would be four months of torture, of not breathing. He was an essential part of my life, and without him I was empty. The change in his demeanor was painfully obvious the minute I mentioned my prize. I knew he wanted me to go, but he didn't want to be without me.

"Bella." I heard my angel say from the door. His look showed the pain and the confusion, and I felt like crying.

"We need to talk." I managed to say scooting to the top of the bed hugging my legs close to my body.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked sitting next to me. "You have a great opportunity, and I am very proud of you."

"Are you saying you won't care if I leave for four months?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. I knew he was trying to pretend like it didn't bother him, but I could see right through him. His nonchalance was hurting him and me.

"Do you want the truth?" He inquired not looking at me, but studying the gold carpeting. I knew that the bravery he had built to come inside had disappeared.

"Edward," I whispered lifting his chin so that his eyes could look at mine.

"What do want me to say, Bella?" He said in frustration his eyes watering. "I want you to go and take advantage of this, but I'm selfish. I don't want to be away from you."

"Come with me." I suggested futilely, I knew he couldn't. It wasn't practical.

"You know I would if I could." He replied his eyes never leaving mine.

"Then do it." I cried as I made no movement to stop my tears. How could something that was suppose to be great for me, make me feel like crap.

"I can't, Bella. I have to take the MCATs and then I have my classes, it's not that easy." He explained wiping my tears with his thumb.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a whisper. If he told me not go, I wouldn't go. I needed him to say it.

"I can't decide for you, my love." He added and I knew it was killing him inside, but he wouldn't say it. "I won't stand in your way. I will support you. The only question is what do you want to do?"

"I want to go, but I want to stay with you. How can you want two things that you can't have?" I questioned crawling to his lap. I wanted him to hold me.

EPOV

I held on to Bella my nose taking in her wonderful smell. She smelled of freesias and strawberries. I wanted to tell her not to go, to tell her stay with me. Yet, I couldn't find the strength to do so. It wasn't my decision to make.

If she did go, I knew I was going to have an extremely hard time without her. I knew there were phone calls, email, and even webcams but it wasn't the same. Nothing could replace the feeling of having her in my arms or of kissing her goodnight.

I was more than willing to go with her, but I just couldn't drop everything and go. I had my tests to take at the end of January, and through everything I had my classes to worry about. An international transfer takes time and money. Money wasn't the issue, I would never get everything done in time to start the semester in England.

I tighten my grip on Bella whose sobs were turning into whimpers. Her small hands clung to the side of my shirt as if everything was about to disappear. I knew deep down that she would go, and I knew that those four months were going to be the longest and most painful months of my life.

BPOV

I woke up early Saturday morning looking at Edward who was still asleep on my side. I had already spoken to my Dr. Russell regarding everything. I would be leaving January 5 in time for classes that began January 7. It had taken me a while, but I had finally decided on going.

The decision still brought tears to my eyes whenever I though about the time we would be apart. However, Edward and I had set up dates for us to be together. He was going to fly over for Valentine's Day and his Spring Break, while I would fly to Seattle on my Spring Break. It was really the best we could do, but even that wasn't enough.

I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep, but I knew sleep wasn't coming. Today was going to be a very stressful day. Emmett and I were going to take a trip to Forks until tomorrow. Edward and Rose were also coming along for moral support. I knew this day was going to be incredibly difficult on Emmett and I.

"Edward, it's time to get up." I whispered kissing him softly. I didn't want to, but I would have to get up eventually. The sooner I got this over with, the better I would feel.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled snuggling into the pillow and pulling me on top of him. Edward always woke up easily during the weekdays, but he enjoyed sleeping in on weekends. It was practically impossible to wake him up, but I had no time today.

"Edward, we have to go to Forks. Emmett and Rose will be here in a half-hour." I tried to explain moving his arm.

He mumbled something incoherently his eyes not even opening. This was going to be a lot harder than I would've imagined. I hated leading Edward on, I never did. If I started something, I always made sure we could finish it. Besides it wasn't just Edward who got all hot bothered. The feeling was mutual.

I pushed Edward onto his back straddling his hips. I leaned down to kiss him, my hands roaming his chest. Edward rarely slept with a shirt on. My kisses trailed from his lips to his cheek and over to his ear. My hips moving against his.

I knew he was awake the moment his breathing increased and his hands came to my hips to guide them. "Time to get up." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm up." He teased with that grin that made me weak. The double meaning of his statement was not lost on me.

"We have to go." I said reluctantly getting up. We were definitely running late.

"You're such a tease." He commented sitting up.

"If you would've woken up when I told you, I wouldn't have had to." I reasoned walking towards him to give him a kiss. "Now lets get ready, I want to get this crap over with as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you don't want Rose and I to go with you guys to speak to your mom?" Edward asked for the millionth time as I disappeared into the closet to get my clothes.

"You know my mom hates you and Rose. If you two are there it will only aggravate the situation. You two can stay with my dad, he loves you guys." I answered.

EPOV

The idea of Bella going to speak to her mom scared me. She wasn't in any physical danger, but the danger was emotional and mental. Her mom wasn't a bad woman, she just wanted things done her way. She didn't accept Rose or me. According to her, Bella and Emmett were too young to have serious relationships. We were holding them back.

Bella always returned feeling depressed and unsure of herself. It usually took some time before I was able to help her regain her confidence in herself and us as a couple. Rose had confided that Emmett went through the same thing.

Her father, on the other hand, was a great person. He was very fond of Rose and I, and always made us feel welcomed. Yet, it was always heart wrenching to see the way he looked at his children. He watched them in awe, almost as if he couldn't believe that they were adults. Like if part of him still held on to the past, a past where he was still with his ex-wife.

Bella came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a bra, I had to stop myself from going to her. The morning activities had left me excited, and if I touched her I wouldn't be accountable for my actions. She was to tempting for her own good. But that didn't mean I couldn't watch her.

"If you don't stop staring, we're going to be late." She commented with a grin causing me to chuckle.

"I thought I was subtle." I joked, getting up and grabbing a pair of jeans.

"I'm just perceptive." She replied with a wink going back into the closet.

We were ready right about the time Rose and Emmett arrived with Jasper. Jasper was staying the weekend over to keep Alice company. He really didn't need a reason to stay over, but he still feared my father. After all, Alice was my father's baby girl.

"You guys are just in time for breakfast." My mother said with a smile giving all three new arrivals a hug.

"You know we love your cooking, Esme." Emmett answered taking a seat at the table. "How are you doing, Squirt?" He asked Bella.

"I'm alright." She added while Rose rolled her eyes.

"You are honestly going to eat again, Emmett. I made us breakfast before coming." She stated taking a small cup of coffee. I knew we were all going to need it today.

"A growing boy needs his food." Emmett reasoned causing everyone to laugh.

"Emmett, you're twenty-two years old." I added.

"So?" He questioned digging into my mother's pancakes.

I looked over at Bella as she played with her food. I knew she hadn't had one bite to eat, she always stopped eating when she was nervous. Emmett, on the other hand, ate like a pig.

"You need to eat." I urged wrapping my arm around her.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered curling into my side.

"At least a few bites." I pushed picking up her fork to feed her. "It won't do you any good to stay hungry."

"Edward's right." My mom agreed sitting next to her.

"I'll eat." She relented taking a bite.

"Everything is going to be fine, my love." I added kissing her temple.

"You can't guarantee that." She argued dropping the fork after a few more bites. I knew she was right, I couldn't control the nonsense of her mother.

A/N: I know this chapter is a day late, but I am addicted to some new books. I just had to finish the one I was on. But fear not, I will keep writing. I was just hooked, and couldn't put the book down.

Is anyone not receiving email alerts into their inbox? I haven't been getting review alerts, private messages or email updates for the stories I'm reading. Does anybody know what is going on? Or how to fix it? Please let me know in a review, I can still read those when I sign in to my account. However, I'm not getting any private messages.

I know a lot of you want Edward to go with Bella, but he won't be. I'm sorry, but they need the time apart for everything to work. Please bare with me as we get to that point. I know there are going to be some very depressing chapters, but the happiness will come. Remember you can't learn to appreciate the good without the bad. I will not have Bella cheat on Edward or vice versa.

Next Chapter: Emmett and Bella talk to Renee and we catch up with Charlie

Muggleinlove


	8. Facing Renee

Alerts are back up and running!!

_Italics indicate a flashback._

Chapter 8: Facing Renee

BPOV

The drive to Forks took a lot less time than what I wanted it to. I still hadn't decided what I was going to tell Renee, but I knew I couldn't leave Charlie alone on Christmas. I still remembered the sadness in his eyes from the year before.

_Edward and I got out of the Volvo Christmas presents in hand running up to the porch of my childhood home. We didn't want the snow to ruin our clothes, and I was positively freezing. I knocked on the door waiting for my father to open up. _

_"Bella, Edward." He said with a smile, but I could see the sadness and grief in his eyes. "I thought you guys couldn't make it. I thought you were going to have dinner with your mom."_

_"I had to see you on Christmas, dad, even if only for a few minutes." I added giving him a huge hug before walking in. _

_I didn't pay attention to Edward or my dad as they said hello, but stayed frozen on the small foyer of the house. Everything was decorated exactly like my mom used to do year after year for as long as I could remember. The fresh Christmas tree stood in between the window and the fireplace with the small angel on the top. Four stockings lined the fireplace, one for Emmett, one for Charlie, one for me, and one for Renee. Our names were still written in glitter, like Emmett and I had done many years before._

_The more I looked around the more I realized just how unchanged everything remained. The picture frames still lined the walls, the kitchen cabinets were still yellow, everything was the same. I almost expected my mom to walk through the kitchen door with half-burned cookies._

_Yet, what broke my heart the most was the half empty pizza box on the dining room table. While all of us were getting ready for a home-made Christmas dinner, as home-made as it would ever get with Renee, Charlie was alone having pizza on Christmas Day. At that moment I made a vow, that my father would never spend another Christmas alone. _

We drove up to my father's house, and a strange sense of peace engulfed me. To me the small house in Forks, I had once called home, was still my home. A lot of things changed, but strangely the house never did.

"We should get off for a few minutes before going to see mom." Emmett said seriously. I could tell he was just as happy to confront Renee as I was. I hated having to put up with her childish tactics. She tried to be the better parent, but she would never be.

Edward helped down from the Jeep as I immediately ran to my dad. He had heard the rumbling of Emmett's Jeep and was waiting for us on the porch.

"How are you, Bells?" He asked hugging me tightly.

"I'm fine, dad. How are you?" I inquired still not letting go of him.

"I've been better." He answered honestly. I knew that he was taking the wedding news hard. It was hard to escape the town gossip when you lived in such a small town like Forks.

"What brings all of you guys here?" He questioned as we all walked into the house. He seemed loads happier just having us there with him.

"We're here to talk to mom." Emmett admitted giving him a hug. "It's not right of her to schedule her wedding for Christmas Day."

"I don't want you two starting anything with your mom. You guys should go to the wedding, I don't mind, don't do it because of me." He stated taking a seat on his recliner.

"Don't start dad." I scolded taking a seat next to him. "You know that mom is doing it for attention. She likes the world to revolve around her."

"Bella and I discussed it. We have nothing against the wedding." Emmett interjected as I noticed that Edward and Rose had given us privacy. "But we are not going to go if it is on Christmas Day."

"But I don't want her to be mad." He protested.

"There 364 other days in the year. She can have any single one she wants minus December 25." I said forcefully.

"You two are too good to me." He added with a sad smile.

"We should get going, Bells." Emmett suggested as I nodded.

"We'll be back soon. I'm going to cook." I said giving him a hug. I knew he missed the home cooked meals.

"See two later, I'm sure Rose and Edward can keep me entertained." He joked as Edward and Rose appeared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

"I'll be fine." I assured kissing him softly. "Besides, I'm not going alone I'm going with Emmett."

"Call if you need me." He said as I nodded.

"I'll be fine, Edward." I said getting into Emmett's Jeep. Even though deep down I knew, I wouldn't be.

Emmett and I stayed quiet for most of the five minute ride. Neither one of us had anything to say. Seeing our dad still completely in love with our mom was painful. It was a sign of what could've been or should've been.

The house my mom lived in with Phil was a small one-story house with pale yellow paint and blue shutters. I walked up the driveway with Emmett by my side, preparing myself for my mom's reaction she wasn't one to take things lightly.

Emmett rang the door bell as I looked around. Most of the vegetation, like everything else in Forks, was green. The green contrasted nicely with the pale yellow color of the house.

"Emmett, Bella." I heard a shocked Phil say as he opened the door. My cheeks immediately turned a shade of bright of red. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of dark blue cotton boxers. It was not something I wanted my old high school gym teacher wearing in front of me.

"Hello, Phil." Emmett said in an uneasy voice. He was just as bothered by this as I was.

"Come in, I'll go get Renee." He said opening the door and practically sprinting to the bedroom. He was probably more embarrassed than we were.

I looked around the small living room as we waited. I knew I should feel at home at my mother's house, but I didn't. It just didn't feel right. There was no real decoration scheme, and things just sort of meshed together. There were pictures of her and Phil, and even some of our old school pictures scattered around.

"What a pleasant surprise!" My mom exclaimed as she tied a silk pink robe around herself. She looked like she had tried to smooth out her hair, but it hadn't worked. She looked a bit flushed, and it was no secret that we had interrupted her and Phil.

"Hi, mom" I said giving her a hug, Emmett followed my lead. He had a hard time confronting her about anything. "We got the invitation." I said before I lost my nerve.

"Isn't it wonderful. I was thinking about having an outdoor wedding, but Phil says it'll be too cold. So I think we're going to settle for The Lodge." She explained with a huge smile on her face. The fact that my father had proposed to her during dinner at The Lodge apparently didn't mean a thing.

"Mom, you know we said that we were spending Christmas with dad." I mentioned cautiously trying to judge her reaction.

"But you wouldn't miss my wedding won't you?" She asked in an almost pout.

"We promised, dad." I stated firmly.

"But it's my wedding!" She added raising her voice slightly.

"Pick any other day, mom, and we will both be there." Emmett finally spoke. We weren't fond of the idea of her marrying Phil, but we had accepted the inevitable. Our parents were not getting back together.

"But I want to get married on Christmas Day." She replied sounding more like a child than an adult.

"Then we won't be there." I interjected. "We love you, mom, but this is childish. You are not going to stop us from spending Christmas with dad."

"I knew those kids were a bad influence on both you." She continued in an outraged tone. She was referring to Edward and Rose.

"What does Edward and Rose have to do with anything?" I asked trying my best to keep my cool. If I overreacted things would only get worse.

"They don't like me, and have turned you both against me." She explained with tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're the one who doesn't like them. You never gave them a chance." Emmett said.

"I know what's best for you." She added matter of factly. "I'm your mother."

"You obviously don't." I replied holding back my tears. Every disagreement always ended up on Edward, Rose, or both of them. She never accepted them, and I didn't think she ever would.

"I'm getting married on Christmas Day, and as your mother I order you both to be here." She commanded in authoritative tone that she rarely used. When we were small it meant that we were in trouble.

"That's fine." I answered seeing the triumphant look on her face.

"But Emmett and I won't be there. When you feel like acting like a grown up and stop acting like a child you know how to contact us. We will be in dad's house until tomorrow." I added grabbing Emmett's hand and leading him out. I needed to get out, and I needed to get out fast. I would not let her see me cry.

A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write, because part of me wants to make Renee understanding. But I hate it when all the stories make Charlie the bad guy, I wanted to change things in this story/series (whatever it is).

It appears that the alerts are working again! I had over 200 emails this morning, and it took me a while to get through them. That's why the majority of your questions weren't answered.

A lot of you asked: What books am I reading? I am reading the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series by Laurell K. Hamiliton (there are 16 books so far, I am #8). These books are not for kids or teens. They are very graphic in both violence and sex. It is not for the squeamish, but it is a killer plot. I love them, and I found a new vampire to love. For those of you who are old enough to remember think Buffy the Vampire Slayer with a kick. There are vampires, werewolves, the works. Definitely worth the read if you can stand the gore. It is not for kids or teens. PM if you want more information about them.

Next Chapter: The Fallout (should be out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	9. The Fallout

Chapter 9: The Fallout

EPOV

Waiting for Bella and Emmett to return was nerve wracking. I was sitting on the couch pretending to watch the afternoon baseball game, but in reality I had no idea who was even playing. I could tell from Charlie's posture that he too was thinking about his children.

Rose scurried throughout the house preparing lunch. She wasn't great in the kitchen, but she needed something to do. I needed something to do, because this waiting was going to drive me insane. I heard Rose drop something in the kitchen, and I got up to help her.

"Do you need help?" I asked from the doorway catching her cursing at herself. She had dropped one of the pans on the floor.

"I'm fine." She lied picking it up. "I just hate waiting."

"Welcome to the club." I added leaning against the small table in the kitchen.

"She treats them like they're kids instead of adults. Did you know that she called me a whore?" Rose mentioned leaning against the counter top. "She makes me so freaking mad sometimes."

"She's never called me anything to my face, she usually just says something along the lines that I'm holding Bella back." I sighed. It felt nice to talk to Rose, she knew exactly how I felt. She was in the same situation. We were both hated for no reason at all.

I helped her make some sandwiches when I heard the front door open and slam shut, followed by loud footsteps climbing up the stairs. I instantly recognized Bella's steps. There was something wrong with her.

"What happened?" I asked noticing Emmett's sullen face as Rose stepped away from me and into his arms.

"Renee is not changing the date." He admitted with a sigh holding on to Rose.

"She is very stubborn." Charlie added with a sigh. I could see the longing in his eys.

"Do you want to talk to her? Or should I?" I inquired not wanting to seem like Bella didn't need her father. But I knew Charlie was not one for the emotional stuff.

"You should go, she'll want you." He replied going back to the television. I wanted to argue with him, but I knew better. Bella needed somebody.

I walked up the stairs stopping at her door. "Bella" I said tentatively.

I didn't hear a response just the soft whimpers of my angel. "Bella," I said a little louder opening the door.

Bella lay across her bed with a pillow underneath her small form. She was clutching it tightly, and I felt my heart break and my anger flare. I was heartbroken by her pain, and angry that her mom could treat her that way.

"My Love." I whispered sitting on the edge of the bed taking her in my arms.

"She's selfish, Edward. She won't change the date." She cried as I ran my fingers through her hair. "She doesn't see that she's hurting dad, she doesn't care."

"What did she say?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"She ordered Emmett and I to be there, but I just walked out. I couldn't face her." She explained.

"She has no right to order you to do anything." I added. Who did her mom think she was?

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked with a sigh her cries diminishing.

"Because you love her, and even though you don't agree with her you want to be there for her." I answered. Bella loved her mom deeply, that was the only reason Renee had the power to hurt her.

"I know." She replied weakly. I wished there was something I could do, anything to make her pain go away. Yet, the only person who could didn't see the pain she had caused Bella.

A/N: Very short chapter, but it was extremely difficult to write. I'm not completely happy with it, but I wanted to give you guys something. Work has been crazy, and I am working longer hours. I will try my best to keep the updates daily or as close as I can.

Next Chapter: Thanksgiving with the Cullens (I will aim for tomorrow, but I may not be able to)

Muggleinlove


	10. Asking Charlie

Chapter 10: Asking Charlie

BPOV

Thanksgiving officially kicks of the holiday craze. I was never one to really care much for them, sure they were fun, but they didn't really mean much. That all changed the first holiday season I had Edward. I found myself looking forward to them. It gave me more of an excuse to cuddle with Edward.

I was dressed in dark brown skirt and a long-sleeved, burnt orange silk blouse. I was keeping a close eye on the turkey, as Esme finished getting ready. We had been cooking the whole day, and I was really looking forward to dinner.

"How are you, my love?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me and kissing my neck. His warm breath on my skin made my entire body tingle with love and desire.

"I'm better now." I answered my right hand touching his hair while his scent engulfed me. I could never get enough of him.

"Why is that?" He purred in my ear, and I had to lean on him to stop from falling. He knew I loved it when he purred instead of talked.

"You're here, silly." I answered trying my best to appear like he didn't affect me. I knew my dad was supposed to be arriving any second.

Edward slowly turned me around his hands cupping my cheeks and sliding down my neck, shoulders, and arms until I was pressed between the countertop and Edward. He slowly lowered his lips to mine brushing the slightly, but still not kissing me. I loved yet hated it when he tortured me.

"Get a room!" Alice said walking in. She said with a sassy smile as she pranced further into the room. Alice was the only person I looked that didn't walk, but pranced as she move. She always seemed to interrupt us.

"We have one." Edward stated with a teasing grin. He loved to tease and joke with his sister. "And we put it to good use." He added before his face turned pale white, my father was standing at the door.

"Dad!" I yelled running to him. "I didn't hear the doorbell." I quickly spoke hoping that the subject would drop. It was no secret that Edward and I shared a room, and my father probably assumed what we did. Yet, it was not something we flaunted, especially not in front of him. Edward had great respect for me and my dad.

"Charlie!" Edward greeted cautiously as my dad patted his back. My dad was pretty good about ignoring things he wanted to.

"How are you doing son?" He asked.

"I'm doing good." Edward replied just as Esme and Carlisle entered the kitchen.

"Charlie's here, we can eat!" Carlisle said with a smile shaking my dad's hand after Esme had given him a hug.

"You seem to have outdone yourself yet again, Esme. Everything smells delicious." He commented as the door slammed signaling my brother's arrival. He had a tendency of slamming doors to announce his presence.

I looked at everyone in the kitchen talking and laughing and I felt happy. Everything seemed to be perfect. Edward smiled at me as he spoke quietly with Jasper. I could tell something was on his mind, but it wasn't bothering him. I was simply content.

EPOV

I needed to talk to Charlie, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I followed all the men to the living area where they were all discussing sports. "Charlie, may I speak with you outside for a few?" I asked wanting to do this before Bella noticed.

I heard the laughter and giggles in the dining room, and I knew they were busy setting the table. "Sure." Charlie answered walking out to the back terrace. My nerves were starting to get the better of me. "Are you alright, Edward?"

"I'm alright." I answered my voice slightly cracking. Why did this have to be so hard?

Charlie took a seat on the outside table as I leaned against the wooden railing. It was now or never. This was going to be the second hardest question I would ever have to ask.

"What did you want to talk about?" He urged his face trying to decipher why I was so jittery.

"There's no easy way for me to ask you this, Sir." I said turning the conversation more formal. "I love Bella, with my entire being. I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage." I finally stated looking at him for a reaction. There was no real lead in for a question of that nature.

Charlie looked at me for a few long minutes. I felt my heart beating frantically in my chest. Would he refuse? What would I do if he did?

"Edward," He started seriously, as I realized he was a cop. He could kill me. "I can't say that I didn't see this coming. But I'm concerned over the timing." I knew what he meant, we were young, but I was never any more certain about anything in the world. "Are you doing this to stop her from going to England?"

"Ofcourse not, Sir. I want her to go and take advantage of what she has earned." I answered honestly. Part of me didn't want her to go, but I wouldn't forgive myself if she didn't. She deserved it.

"Then why the rush?" He asked as I sighed.

"Bella means the world to me, and I want to be with her every second of everyday. I would marry her this instant if I could." I explained.

"Edward, marriage is a huge step. I don't doubt the love you have my daughter, I would be blind not to see it. I just don't want you guys to rush into this. You're not even done with school. I'm also under the impression that you want to continue to Med School, that's not easy once you're married." He continued.

"I know we seem young, but I want Bella to finish school, I want to become a doctor. But honestly, Sir, I can't wait six years to make her my wife." I answered as he nodded.

"I can't deny you my daughter's hand when you already have her heart. All I can ask you is to love her and take care of her." He finally accepted with a sad look in his eyes. "Are you going to propose soon?"

"I'm not sure, I've been thinking about for a while. I want it to be perfect." I replied relieved that he had accepted. I knew his approval would mean a lot to Bella. "I haven't even bought a ring yet."

"You know a ring won't be a problem for her. You already gave her a promise ring." Charlie suggested.

"I know, but I want to get her an engagement ring. Something simple, but beautiful." I added as the back door opened revealing my angel.

"What are you two doing out here?" She asked shivering as the cold hit her body. I had been so nervous that I hadn't noticed the coldness. It didn't seem important.

"Just talking." I said walking towards her and bringing her into my arms.

"Dinner is ready." She stated with a suspicious smile.

"I'm starved." Charlie quickly said leaving us alone.

"Is everything alright?" She asked before I kissed her.

"Everything is perfect." I assured her with a smile. "Now let's go have some turkey." I continued leading her back into the house. I had to find a way to propose, something original and beautiful.

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for not updating yesterday. I changed the chapter a couple of times, before I was happy. I guess I'm my harshest critic.

Please review! I would love to hear your suggestions as to how he is going to propose. I've had the idea since I started Camp Wilderness.

Next Chapter: Shopping with Alice and Rose

Muggleinlove


	11. Black Friday

Chapter 11: Black Friday

BPOV

I didn't have a very big Christmas list, but it was still a daunting task. I hated shopping, and I hated Black Friday even more. The sales were great, but the crowds were mayhem. I always felt as if I was going to get squashed in all the hustle and bustle.

"You look overwhelmed!" Rose commented pulling me to the side. We were waiting for Alice who had apparently bought every shoe is Steve Madden.

"You know shopping isn't my thing." I explained. I really had only bought a few gifts. I had gotten Phil a CD collection, Esme a beautiful pair of earrings to go with a dress she was wearing on New Years, and I had gotten Carlisle a watch.

"It's Alice's thing." She added causing both of us to laugh. Nobody could shop like Alice could. Even women who enjoyed shopping had a hard time following Alice.

"I bought you guys some shoes." Alice said nonchalantly without a single bag in her hand.

"Where are your bags?" Rose asked.

"They'll be delivered to the house later today." Alice replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Do you have to be a frequent buyer to get such a service!" I teased as we walked back into the crowd.

"How'd you know?" She inquired with a smile as we entered Nordstrom.

"Lucky guess." I answered as we made it upstairs to the eveningwear. "Are you buying a dress?" I asked Alice.

"We all are, silly." She stated.

"I don't need one. Where will I wear it to?" I complained. I had more than enough dresses as it was. My closet had quadrupled in size since I had moved in with the Cullens.

"New Years!" Rose said looking at a rack of dresses.

"I don't even know what we're doing for New Years." I complained as I looked at all the dresses that I knew were way past my price range.

"What have you worn for the past two New Year's eve?" Alice asked with three dresses already in hand. She was going to end up buying all three of them, she always did.

"A formal dress." I sighed. All the couple always did their own thing on New Year's, and every year Edward had done something romantic and formal. We went out dancing last on our first year and went on his boat last year. We hadn't yet planned anything for this year.

"Exactly." She finished handing me a silver dress that I immediately fell in love with. I knew better than to look at the price, no matter what the price I was going to get it. I had learned that ignorance is truly bliss.

"What are you two doing for New Year's?" I inquired as we all got in to the same fitting area.

"I don't know yet, but it's not going to include much clothes." Rose quickly replied causing me to cover my ears.

"That's my brother." I complained before slipping on the silver dress. It wasn't very long, it barely grazed my knees, and since Alice had picked it out it fit perfectly. You could always count on Alice to pick things that will look good on you, and that you will like. It was almost as if she could see it before it happened.

"At least you don't have to hear it. You and Edward were loud last night." Alice added with a grin.

"We were not." I interjected looking away from them to try to hide my blush.

"Don't say you weren't, because you were. I didn't get to sleep to almost three." Alice explained as Rose giggled.

"When you stay over in Jasper's room you're not that quiet either." Rose revealed. Jasper lived in an apartment with Rose and Emmett, but Alice stayed over there more than Jasper stayed with us.

"You and Emmett aren't either." Alice added.

"I guess we're all loud." I said with a shrug hoping to change the subject.

"I think we just have very talented men." Rose said with a laugh. She was completely right.

EPOV

I had planned various romantic dates and celebration for Bella and I, but I had never planned a proposal. I stared at the blue box in front of me and sighed. I had been sitting at the desk in the study for past hour, and my mind was drawing a blank.

I had many ideas, but they all seemed to corny and overused. There was the ring in the champagne bottle or the ring in a box of chocolates, but none of it seemed right. Bella deserved something better.

I didn't want to spend too much money on it, because I knew that would upset her. It didn't matter how many times I told her that money wasn't important, she hated for me to spend money. She was going to hate the fact that I had still gone ahead with a Christmas present besides the ring.

I knew I wasn't asking Christmas Day, because her mom had already ruined that day. I also wanted us to be completely alone just the two of us, we could celebrate with everybody later. But the day I ask her to be my wife, she will be with me and me alone.

I heard Alice's car roll into the driveway, and quickly hid the box in one of the drawers in the desk. Bella never ventured much into the study, she preferred to do her school work on the bed. Therefore, the ring was safe from her prying eyes.

I quickly made my way downstairs smiling at her the moment I spotted her. She was even beautiful in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Her nose and cheek were red from the autumn cold.

"How was shopping, my love?" I asked picking her up and pressing my lips against hers.

"Dreadful." She managed to say removing her lips only an inch.

"I can make it better." I said kissing her lips again as I carried her up to our room laying her on the bed.

"Edward, it's only 2 in the afternoon." Bella pointed out causing me to chuckle.

"I think your mind is in the gutter, love." I said grabbing the remote to my stereo. I turned it on to a collection of our music. Music I had written. "I simply want to lie with you."

It had been a while since we had simply held each other. Just held each other and kiss, it usually escalated to much more than kissing. But today I simply wanted to feel her lips on mine.

"Why are you so perfect?" She asked as I turned on my side causing my body to press into hers.

"I have to try, because you're so perfect." I replied my hands playing with her hair.

"I'm hardly perfect." She complained.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." I added my lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms. We kissed for hours stopping only to breathe. It was a very intimate experience as we shared our emotions and feelings, not by words, but by touch.

A/N: I know this chapter is late in posting, but my weekend has not been very productive in helping me write. It's been full of a lot of crap, and I am just happy that it is almost over. I am ready to move on with my life.

Some of you guessed correctly the day Edward is going to ask, and some of you even got the location. I am impressed, but it will still be a surprise as to who was right.

Your reviews are really what made me write and post tonight. You guys are my motivators. Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Christmas Day (I will try for tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	12. Christmas Morning

Chapter 12: Christmas Morning

EPOV

_I stood at the alter of a church nervously awaiting the arrival of my bride. I knew that there were many people around me. I heard the vague chatter, but my eyes stayed glued to the double doors at the end of the middle aisle. I couldn't wait to see Bella, the anticipation was killing me._

_The music began and I felt my heart stop as my eyes connected with Bella's. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but it all slowly faded away. I didn't even have enough time to really look at her. The vision of Bella in her wedding dress slowly disappeared, and the soft music was slowly replaced by the ringing of a phone. I suddenly realized that it was only a dream._

I reached for the cell phone on the night table, not bothering to even look at the caller ID. I hated the fact that my wonderful dream had been cut short.

"Hello" I mumbled trying my best to not wake Bella. The realization that it was Christmas morning was just starting to hit me.

"I need to speak to my daughter." I heard Renee demand on the other end of the line. She never really addressed me, and even though it was Christmas some things never changed.

"Good morning, Renee. Merry Christmas." I greeted trying my best to keep cool. She had no right to call at six in the morning and treat me that way. I understood that she didn't like me, but she didn't have to be rude. "Bella is sleeping. I will have her call you when she wakes."

"I don't care if she's asleep wake her up. I'm her mother, and she must pay attention to me when I call. It is her duty as a daughter. Plus it's my wedding day." She said in an angry tone. Even though it was her wedding day, she still was as annoying and self-centered as ever. She didn't seem to care for anybody just herself.

"I'm sorry, Renee. I will not wake up Bella, when you obviously called to argue with her. As she told you yesterday, last week, and two months ago we will not be attending the wedding." I added as politely as I could. The anger was really starting to boil in me, and I really didn't want to wake Bella.

"You have some nerve!" She cried, I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was close to tears. "How can you keep my daughter from my wedding?"

"That's where you're wrong. The only person keeping Bella from the wedding is you. If you would take a minute and realize that your actions are hurting those around you, you will see it. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to start enjoying my Christmas." I finished hanging up before she had time to respond.

"Morning!" Bella said her eyes opening a little. She looked so beautiful with her brown hair framing her heart-shaped face and wearing a red silky nightgown.

"Morning, my angel." I said leaning down to kiss her. It was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but our kiss quickly deepened. I tried to pull away, but Bella's fingers gripped my hair bring my lips back to hers.

"Merry Christmas." She said once we broke apart. Her lips were just so kissable that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas." I added smiling down at her the back of my hand caressing her cheek.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked as I sighed. I was going to have to tell her, even though I really didn't want to.

"It was your mom." I finally admitted as she sighed. I knew that part of her wanted to be at the wedding.

"I take it she was angry." She commented the tears threatening to spill over.

"A little." I lied knowing that she knew the answer anyway.

"Why does she hate me?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

"She doesn't hate you." I whispered as I took her in my arms. "She doesn't understand."

Bella cried for a long time in my arms, and I held her. I hadn't expected to spend my Christmas morning comforting her, but I did. I wanted her to be happy, and she wasn't going to be happy until she let her emotions out.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled as I kissed the top of her head. "I've ruined everything."

"Nonsense, Bella, you've done nothing wrong." I assured her wiping the lingering tears from her cheeks. "Do you want to open presents?" I questioned wanting her to be happy again.

"I'd like that." She answered as I helped her into her red robe before putting on a shirt.

BPOV

I held Edward's hand as we walked down stairs. It bothered me that my mom had called, but I wasn't going to let her ruin our Christmas. I was going to enjoy it, because I had only two more weeks before I left Edward to go to England.

I was surprised to find that nobody was up yet. The Christmas tree stood by the huge windows of the living room the floor covered in perfectly wrapped presents. Even though I had already been a part of the Cullen Christmas it was still a bit overwhelming.

"Do you want your present?" He asked me, his nose brushing my jaw.

"Only if you want yours." I answered leaning in to press my lips to his.

"Having you in my arms is enough." He replied as he led me to the couch before picking up a small box that was hiding underneath most of the other presents.

"I need you to promise me that you won't complain over how much I spent." He warned as he sat next to me. He knew I hated it when he spent money on me.

"How much did you spend?" I inquired knowing I would not get a real answer. He never told me just how much he spent on anything.

"When are you going to learn that all the money in the world will never been enough to show you how I feel about you?" He replied kissing me softly. "Just open your present."

I sighed knowing that this was an argument I was never win. I took the box carefully opening the pretty silver wrapping paper. I slowly opened the black velvet box freezing when I saw the silver charm bracelet. There was a small heart with an "E" and a "B", a piano, a pen, and a book.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I whispered as he took my wrist clasping it. It seemed to shine with the rays of sunshine that entered through the window.

"Just like you." He added kissing me. "But I have one more gift."

"This is more than enough, Edward." I complained. Why did he insist on buying me so many things?

"Bella, this is for both of us." He corrected picking up a rectangular box, that was bigger than a normal box for clothes.

I looked at him before opening the paper. I didn't know what to expect and I was quickly surprised to find two webcams. "So we can keep in touch." He explained as I hugged him tightly.

"This is all too much." I said even though it was all great. He had spent a lot more money than I had spent on his gift.

"Don't start, Bella." He pleaded his eyes making me melt. How could I possibly resist?

"Fine," I conceded kissing him again. "I love you." I added before walking to get my present.

EPOV

I was very happy that she had accepted my presents without much of argument. I would've spent a lot more, but I really didn't want to upset her.

"It's not much." She began as I quickly quieted her with a kiss. She didn't need to buy me a thing. Just seeing her happy was enough of a present.

"I know I will love anything you get me." I explained carefully ripping the dark blue paper. I smiled as I picked up the two airplane tickets to Paris.

"Paris?" I asked.

"I thought that we could fly to Paris for two or three days during the five days you're in England for Valentine's Day." She explained as I kissed her passionately. I always wanted to go to Paris, and going with Bella was even better.

"You know I've never been to Paris." I said with a grin. My parents had gone to Paris, but they had gone as a second honeymoon leaving Alice and I at home.

"Neither have I." She joked as I placed the small box on the table in order to kiss her properly. I knew she hadn't been to Europe at all.

I kissed her passionately, but held myself back. We were in the living room, and I knew everyone would soon join us to open. "I love you, Bella." I said kissing the corner of her lips, her jaw line, and finally her neck. I would show her just how much when we were alone that night up in our room.

A/N: There was Christmas morning! What do you think of the presents?

Next chapter will have the rest of Christmas, and I may add a lemon. It all depends on how I work things out.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Muggleinlove


	13. Surprise Visit

Chapter 13: Surprise Visit

BPOV

As we drove to Forks, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. Part of me felt incredibly guilty for not going to my mother's wedding. I knew I shouldn't feel that way, but in reality it hurt. My mom loved Phil, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It only seemed fair that her children would be there to share that moment with her. Yet, I wasn't there and I wasn't going to be.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for." Edward whispered in my ear bringing me closer to him. He always knew exactly what to say and how to say it. It seemed as if he was able to read my mind or at least my emotions.

We had gone with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes, and we were going to meet everyone else at my father's house in Forks. I had been avoiding the talk with my mom, so much so that I didn't pick up the phone when she called again. I didn't want to listen to a lecture, especially not on Christmas. The only thing it was going to accomplish was to make me feel even guiltier.

"I know, but I can't help what I feel." I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. It wasn't even noon yet, and I was exhausted.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's stomach allowing his closeness to soothe me. I was not going to allow Renee's selfishness and immaturity ruin my day. I held on to Edward as my anchor and my center, the one sure solid thing in my life. But I did not allow my thoughts to run down another dangerous path. Today was not the day to think about my impending leave to Cambridge.

I knew we were getting closer to Forks as the trees turned greener and the skies turned gray. You could always count on Forks to be rainy and green, those two adjectives described my hometown. Yet, I was dreading the idea of actually arriving.

Forks was a small town, and to get to my father's house we had to pass The Lodge. Therefore, I would be forced to pass right next to my mother's wedding, and I didn't want to feel tempted to go. I had promised Charlie that we would all spend Christmas together, and I knew he was looking forward to it.

I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep, nestled in Edward's arms. If I didn't see The Lodge, then it would be better. I would feel better about the entire ordeal. Yet, I knew my mother's phone call will not be far off.

EPOV

I felt relieved once Bella fell asleep. I knew the stress of everything was really getting to her. She needed her rest. I sighed as I looked out the window. I had everything set for the proposal, except one thing. One thing that had me scared out of my mind; I had to tell Emmett.

I had already asked her father's permission, but part of me felt compelled to ask Emmett. I didn't need his permission, per se, but I wanted to let him know. Our relationship had not started out too great, but I now considered him one of my best friends. I couldn't talk to him about everything, but I knew I could count on him. His approval meant something to me, more so than that of Charlie.

Before I realized it, we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. Emmett's Jeep was already parked outside meaning that Alice and Jasper were also there. Jasper had picked her up earlier, no doubt to exchange their presents privately, and then they caught a ride with Emmett and Rosalie.

"My love, we're here." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Don't hate me, mom." Bella cried her hands clinging to my sweater.

"Bella," I said my heart breaking at the pain her face showed even though she was asleep. "We're at your dad's house."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a single tear escaping her eye. She looked confused and vulnerable. "It's just a dream." I assured kissing her tear away.

"I know." She whispered moving away from me. I knew she wanted to appear strong, and I was going to allow her to do things her way.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlie called walking out to greet us all. He seemed happy and excited to have his children with him on Christmas. I was happy that my parents had agreed to join us as well.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" I asked shaking his hand as we made our way inside. I could already tell that Alice and Rosalie had started the Christmas dinner.

"I should go help." Bella said to me giving me a kiss before disappearing into the kitchen with my mom.

"I'll help!" Emmett added following them.

"Out of the kitchen, Emmett!" Alice ordered and I had to hold back my laughter. Alice looked exceptionally small next to Emmett, yet he seemed to freeze at her orders.

"But, Alice!" He whined.

"You are going to eat everything before we are even done!" Rose interjected. "Now be good and play with the boys."

"Fine," He mumbled pouting as he came to join us in the living room.

"Emmett, can you help me with the presents?" I asked knowing that it was now or never. I wanted to let him know that I was going to be asking Bella to be my wife.

"Sure, Edward." He replied before making our way to the trunk of the Mercedes.

"Emmett," I started unsure how to phrase such an announcement. I wanted to tell him without making it seem like I was asking for permission. Yet, I didn't want to make it look like I didn't care what he said. It was a delicate balance.

"What's up, Edward?" He questioned leaning against his Jeep.

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me." I blurted out my heart pounding in my chest. Why was I more nervous to tell Emmett than when I asked her father?

I looked at Emmett as he stared out into space. His face didn't show anger, but it didn't show approval. He simply looked pensive. As if he was calculating what he should say or not say.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"More than anything." I answered honestly my nervousness only increasing. I felt as if he were going to lash out at any second.

"Edward, you're a good guy. I know you love my sister, and it's quite obvious that she is completely head over heals for you. But why ask now?" He said in a serious tone.

"Honestly, Emmett I have been thinking about for what seems like forever. I want to make Bella my wife, and I want to spend my entire life with her." I explained

"What about school?" He asked.

"I want us to finish school. I'm not asking her to elope and get married tomorrow or anything. I just want her to know that I want us to be together forever. If she wants to marry me instantly I will, but if she wants to wait I'll wait too. Either way our studies are a huge priority." I answered.

"I would say good luck putting up with her, but you guys already live together. All I can say is welcome to the family. It really isn't such a big surprise. I'm surprised you waited this long." He replied going to my father's car to pick up the presents.

I smiled feeling my heart jump for joy. I was one step closer to having my Bella with me forever. She was my other half, the half that made me whole. She was the woman of my dreams, and if it all went according to plan she would soon be my wife.

BPOV

Christmas at home was a lot of fun, but it was also bittersweet. I felt as if my mother was missing. She deserved to be part of the festivities, but I knew even if it hadn't been her wedding day she wouldn't be here. Her presence will be too painful for Charlie to deal with. Even after all she had done he still loved her, and I knew that would never change.

It was getting late, and it was time for all of us to head home. Leaving my dad alone in the house was always hard on me. I could always see the pain in his eyes even as he tried to smile, he needed someone to love. Yet, I wasn't sure if he would ever find someone.

My dad and I were a lot alike in that sense. Once we gave our heart to somebody we gave it completely, without holding back. I was aware of the fact that if anything should ever happen between Edward and me, I would not find another. He was the love of my life, and Renee was still the love of my father's life.

We were about ready to leave putting on our coats when there was a knock on the door. Calisle opened the door, since he was closest, his face registering the shock of an unexpected visitor.

"Mr. Cullen!" I heard my mother's familiar voice say. What was she doing here? She should've been on her way to her honeymoon in California.

"Mrs. Dwyer, Merry Christmas." He greeted carefully as he stepped out of the way.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked just as surprised as I was, but not as much as my father. He seemed stunned to see my mom in a dark red floor length dress and a fancy black coat.

"We need to talk, all four of us." She said walking past us and straight into the kitchen.

I felt my breath caught in my chest, and I was only brought back when Edward's hand touched mine. "You don't have to." He said looking straight into my eyes. His green eyes showed his concern.

"I do, Edward." I sighed squeezing his hand.

"I'll be here."He assured me kissing my forehead, before I followed Emmett and Charlie into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked for a second time.

"I'm here to find out why the two of you thought it was perfectly acceptable to skip out my wedding? Did you put them up to this, Charlie?" She asked both hands on her hips. She was extremely angry.

"Dad had nothing to do with our decision." I defended. "You knew from last year, that Emmett and I were spending Christmas here."

"I'm sure my wedding is more important." She stated.

"It obviously isn't." Emmett added with a glare. "If it were you would've been on your way to your honeymoon with Phil then arguing here with us."

I looked over at my dad who seemed at a lost for words. He just seemed to be staring at Renee. It made my anger boil, he had been so happy until she had arrived.

"You know how embarrassing it was to not have your own children at your wedding?" She questioned.

"It's always about appearance for you, isn't it?" I said. She didn't want Emmett and I to go, because she loved us. We had to be there for the sake of appearance. What others thought was obviously more important.

"You embarrassed me!" She shrieked.

"You just can't take the truth. We're right and you're wrong, you knew we would not be there. It was never a secret, you chose to believe what you wanted." I answered. "And now you come here and ruin our evening. You're married to Phil, congratulations!"

I finished walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I didn't want to deal with this, it wasn't worth it. She was never going to understand.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me, as I buried my head in his chest.

"Take me home." I pleaded as we walked towards the car. I hated leaving my dad, but I needed to get away. I didn't even see Phil who was sitting in the car waiting for Renee.

I stayed on Edward's lap as we drove home. I didn't know why mom was so insistent on ruining our lives. She had always been immature, but she had gotten worse after the divorce. She was incapable of seeing the damage her actions caused. She only thought of herself.

A/N: Once again the characters have taken over. I had certain outline in my head for this chapter (that included a lemon), and that was totally out the window once I started writing. In a way it works better this way, but I will now have to tweak the next few chapters.

I'm not sure what the next chapter will include. I may add a chapter showing the fallout to this or I may not. I could just skip forward a bit. The relationship with Renee will not be fixed anytime soon. It will actually be getting worse.

I had a request for Renee POV, but I couldn't actually get myself to write it. I couldn't find her voice, because I am more attuned to Bella's voice. They contradict to much, making it very difficult.

There is a lemon on the horizon, but it probably won't be next chapter. It'll most likely be the one after that. Either way I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing the Emmett/Edward talk.

I await all your comments!

Muggleinlove


	14. New Years Part 1

Chapter 14: New Year's Part 1

EPOV

There's only some much a person can prepare or even plan. But I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to do that night. I, Edward Cullen, was going to ask the most perfect woman in the world to be my wife. If that wasn't pressure, I didn't know what was.

It had taken me a long time to find the perfect way. Nothing seemed good enough for her. Part of me knew that she didn't need a whole setup, but I needed it. I needed for her to see just how much I loved her, and I wanted to make it memorable. Everything was perfect, Almost.

I was driving back home to get ready, and I felt like the butterflies in my stomach were going to cause me to throw up. I had assumed that she would say yes. After all, we had talked about getting married one day. But now I wasn't so sure.

I didn't doubt her love, quite the opposite. It was, because she loved me, that she would refuse. Her concept of marriage is rather skewed thanks to her parents. Not so much Charlie as Renee. She was deathly afraid of ending up like her parents. She didn't talk about it, but I saw it. The way she looked at me, when she thought I wasn't looking said it all. She was afraid that I would disappear, that I would stop loving her.

It was New Year's Eve, and I had everything set. Everything except my stomach. Nobody knew what I had planned. The only two people that knew I was going to ask, Charlie and Emmett, didn't even know I was going to ask tonight at the stroke of midnight. I wanted to welcome the New Year with Bella as my fiancée.

I finally reached the house rushing up to my room to take a shower and get ready. Alice had conveniently taken Bella for the day. All the girls, including my mom, tended to get ready together for New Years. Therefore, my absence was not noticed.

I had to calm my nerves if I had any hope of carrying out my plan flawlessly. Bella deserved nothing less, but actually more. She was my angel, and I hoped she would accept my proposal.

BPOV

I never knew where we going on New Years. It seemed that all the men insisted on keeping it hidden from us. Yet, I always enjoyed it, because it always was just Edward and I. I really didn't care where we were going, but it was the fact that I didn't know that bothered me.

It was just after eight, and I was finishing with my shoes. Alice, Rose, and Esme had already left leaving me alone to my thoughts. I wanted this night to be special, because I only had a couple more nights with Edward before I left to England.

I felt my throat constrict when I thought of spending so much time away from him. How could I possible survive? He was the glue that kept me together, without him I would surely fall apart. I held back my tears walking to Alice's floor length mirror. I would not cry tonight.

I studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing a silver dress that fitted me like a second skin. It was tight until my waist. At my waist it flared out until it barely touched my knees. It was much more risqué than what I would usually wear. My chest seemed like it was literally going to fall out, but I had been assured that the only person who would see me tonight was Edward. And honestly, I wouldn't mind if he enjoyed the scenery.

I practically jumped when there was a soft knock on the door. "Bella, my love, are you ready?" Edward asked, his velvet voice sending shivers down my spine.

I walked towards the door opening it slowly. Yet, my eyes were not ready for what I saw. Edward was standing on the other side wearing a black tuxedo and looking even more gorgeous than usual. I never thought he could possibly be any breathtaking. His hair was as messy as ever, but his green eyes seemed greener. He looked like an angel.

"You look exquisitely marvelous." He commented his eyes taking me all I,n before he wrapped me in his arms. His lips brushed my bare shoulder, and I had to hold on to him to keep from falling. His mere presence dazzled me.

"I love it when you wear a tux." I added with a huge smile my hands caressing his cheek and then sliding down his chest.

"If I knew that would be the reaction I would get, I would wear it more often." He joked kissing my lips.

I simply smiled allowing him to lead me downstairs. My heart raced in my chest as his lips touched my shoulder again before they were covered by my coat. "You're delicious, Isabella." He whispered in my ear his warm breath making me tingle. I had no words to say, I couldn't even think straight.

He led me to the Vanquish, opening the door for me. I was in a daze as I sat down, I had no idea what to expect. Yet, part of me knew that it was going to be special. The way Edward was looking at me made me feel that today was more than just New Years. There was something deeper, more meaningful, but I didn't have the slightest clue as to what it could be.

EPOV

I allowed the music to fill our comfortable silence as we drove away from Seattle, to our location. I had to struggle with myself to keep my eyes on the road. Bella looked beautiful in her dress, and even her eyes sparkled more than usual.

My nerves had settled somewhat, undoubtedly due to her presence. Yet, a small part of me was still insecure. What would I do if she said no? Would she say no? Would our relationship survive if she turned me down? I had so many questions, but no answers.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" I asked in a soft tone. I wanted to blindfold her so that she had no idea where we were headed until we were there, and everything was set up. There was some last minute things I had to do.

"You know I do." She answered turning to me as I pulled off to the side of the road.

"I know." I added picking up a silver blindfold.

"Why the secrecy?" She asked stopping me from wrapping it around her eyes. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Trust me." I pleaded kissing her before placing the blindfold around her. "You won't regret it."

"Alright," She conceded settling against her chair as I continued down the road. Her hand securely in my own. I even noticed her small pout.

I drove right up to the cabin where we met. I had gotten permission to use it for the night, it gave us complete privacy. "Stay right here, Love." I said surprising her with a kiss. "I'll be back in a few."

She bit her lip before nodding. "I love you." I whispered before opening the car door and heading inside. I had to light the candles and dim the lights before allowing her to see, as well as warm up the food.

BPOV

I sat in the car impatiently waiting for Edward to come back. I tried to strain my ears to try to hear something, but all I heard was silence. Edward and I were really alone. Time seemed to freeze as I waited for his return. Part of me was severely tempted to take lower the blindfold, but I fought against the temptation. I didn't want to ruin it. Edward seemed to have work hard on my surprise.

After what seemed like at least twenty minutes, I heard and felt the car door open before hearing Edward's voice. "Everything is set." He said helping me out of the car and wrapping me in his embrace. The warmth of his body kept the cold from really affecting me.

"What's set?" I inquired pulling away slightly.

"I could tell you, but I would rather show you." He replied leading me up a few steps and through a door.

We walked a few steps into the room before he stopped me. "Are you ready?" Edward whispered as I simply nodded.

I stood in awe as I took the room in. It took me a moment to realize just where we were. We were in the cabin we had stayed at while at camp. Yet, it looked completely different. The entire room was lighted with candles and covered in dark red roses and soft classical music played in the background. There was a small round table in the middle of the room and a baby grand piano to one corner with one single red rose on top of it. My eyes then turned to the trail of candles that led to what used to be our bedroom. The trail covered in rose petals as well.

"This is too much, Edward." I whispered. I couldn't believe that he had done all this for me. I wasn't worthy of it.

"I'll have none of that, Bella." He scolded leading me to the table. "I made us dinner. I hope you're hungry, because I made us lasagna."

"It smells delicious." I said sitting down on the chair he held out for me. The aroma made me realize just how hungry I really was.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. I never felt like our silence had t be filled with chatter or even noise. The only sound came from the soft music that played in the background. Each other's company was enough. We were made for each other.

A/N: No proposal, YET! I know everyone wants to kill me, but I promise it is next chapter. I just want to get this up. I may not be able to update for the rest of the weekend. I will have access to read and respond to questions, but I will not have time to write. I am remodeling my room, and will spend the majority of the weekend doing that.

I hope you enjoyed this, and that you don't hate me too much. I'll make it up to you guys by finally writing the lemon I've been promising. Is that fair?

Thanks for reading and expect an update either late Sunday or sometime Monday. I will try my best to get one before.

Muggleinlove


	15. New Years Part 2

Chapter 15: New Years Part 2

EPOV

I held on to Bella tightly as the soft music played. I always cherished the time I had dancing with her, because it was a rare treat. She rarely danced with me in public, and I always needed to convince her when we were alone. Yet, tonight she hadn't complained, but simply glided with me along the floor.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as her head rested on my shoulder. "I will always love you."

"Edward," She said in a sigh trying to pull herself closer, but we were as close as we could possibly be. "I love you so much."

We continued to dance letting the romantic songs express our feelings for each other. However, even they seem to fail to capture what either one of us felt inside. Our feelings went past love, we needed one another. I needed Bella as much as I needed oxygen to survive.

I had programmed the music to stop a half-hour before midnight. I needed at least thirty minutes to do what I wanted. If all went according to plan it would be perfect, and Bella deserved nothing less.

The music faded into silence and I leaned down to kiss Bella's lips as the last note sounded. It was as if I was drawing courage from her. I needed it, not because I doubted her love. I needed courage and bravery simply because I doubted my worthiness. Bella needed someone much better than me, but she had chosen me.

"Do you want me to play for you?" I asked her face lighting up instantly. She loved hearing me play more than anything. She especially enjoyed it when I played my own songs.

"Will you play my lullaby?" She inquired as we walked towards the piano.

"Ofcourse." I answered helping her sit on the bench before I took my own seat. "This one is for you."

I watched her intently as I played Bella's Lullaby. I didn't need to look at the ivory keys or read any music. I had it memorized from the moment I came up with it. It flowed through me like water, because it was the very essence of what Bella was.

"It gets more beautiful each time you play it." She commented as the song came to an end.

"It should, because you get more beautiful each time I see you." I added causing her cheeks to burn red. I loved it when she blushed.

I played a couple more songs, mindful to stop when I had five minutes before midnight. I had written a special song especially for this occasion.

"It's almost midnight." She said with a smile as she scooted closer to me.

"I know, and I have one final song for tonight." I replied as she looked at me curiously.

"You already played all your songs." She continued as if she would've taken careful inventory of which songs I had played.

"I have." I answered with a grin. "But this song is one you haven't heard, I actually finished it this afternoon. It is by far my favorite." I explained.

I looked into Bella's eyes, and I knew the timing was perfect. All my nervousness and doubts faded away, and I knew I was ready. We were ready.

BPOV

A new melody filled the room as Edward began to play. It was distinctively different than all his other songs, but very similar to my lullaby. The difference was subtle, but it reminded me of Edward. The songs seemed to mix us together creating a song that was more beautiful and special than anything I had ever heard.

The song seemed to swirl around me my eyes watering as I heard it. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Edward and stay in his arms forever. I didn't need anything else as long as I had him for forever.

The song came to an end, and almost immediately Edward turned to me taking my hands in his. His green eyes sparkled in the candlelight expressing how much love and adoration he had for me. I felt as if I was going to faint. He wasn't dazzling me, but his love in essence sparkled and dazzled deeper than I had ever felt it.

"Bella," He started one of his fingers softly touched my cheek.

"Edward," I whispered with only two minutes to midnight.

"I love you in more ways than I could possibly explain. You are more than just my girlfriend, you're my best friend and my other half. I want to spend the rest of forever showing you how much I do love and care for you. I don't want anybody else, but you. Nobody will ever be able to copy what you are. You're the shining star in a world of darkness. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He said in a serious yet loving tone.

I was so caught up in his words that I didn't notice as he picked up the red thornless rose on the piano. A white gold ring dangling on the stem. He took the ring in his hand gently placing the rose back on the piano. His eyes searching mine for an answer.

I felt as if everything was frozen. Time stopped ticking and even my heart stopped beating. My mind was trying to register that he had just proposed. I had tears streaming down my face, but I didn't remember them ever starting.

I wanted to spend eternity with Edward. I wanted to grow old with him, and have many children and grandchildren. When I thought about the future, I didn't think of a house, a car, or even my job. I thought of Edward.

I saw the sparkle in his eyes begin to fade, and I knew I was taking to long to answer. It could've been a rash decision, but I knew it was from my heart. There was no other person in the world for me, but Edward.

"Yes." I finally whispered in a barely audible voice. I didn't trust myself to speak. My body was shaking as he slowly slipped the ring on my left hand. His lips brushing my hand after it was adorned with the ring.

"Isabella." He said his hands cupping my face as he kissed me softly. I was surprised to feel his own tears mixing with my own. The kiss was soft and loving. Our first kiss as more than just boyfriend/girlfriend. It was perfectly sweet and passionate.

"Happy New Year." He said as we broke apart staring into each other's eyes.

"No fireworks." I joked with a smile before kissing him again.

"They would get jealous, because you would outshine them." He replied only to kiss me again.

We stayed on the piano bench kissing for the first minutes of the New Year. It was just the two of us, and I knew it would forever be that way.

I stood up taking his hand before leading him to the small pathway he had created with red rose petals and candles. It led to the bedroom, and I wanted, no needed, that physical closeness.

He smiled at me picking me up bridal style, in a fitting fashion. The bedroom was decorated very similar as the common area. The roses and the candles permeated every corner of the room and a small bed with gold silk sheets stood in the middle of the room.

"I wanted us to remember how it felt sharing such a small bed." He whispered before setting me back down on my feet by the bed. We hadn't slept in such a small bed since the time we were at Camp.

I pulled Edward towards me kissing him as I took of his tuxedo jacket. He slowed down our kisses smiling at my haste. "I want to cherish every second of this night." He said letting the jacket fall.

Part of me wanted to take it slow, but part of him craved him. We continued to kiss his lips trailing down my neck across my collarbone. We slowly began to loose pieces of clothing until we were both nude and on the bed.

"Isabella Cullen." He whispered sending chills down my body. Hearing him say it cemented our promise. We would be man and wife until death do us part.

"Make love to me." I said placing small kisses on his nose, cheeks and lips.

His eyes looked into mine as he slowly entered me causing me to moan. The feeling of having him inside me gave me goosebumps, and I hoped that would never go away. "I love you." I said as he moved slowly within me.

We continued the slow rhythm for a long time steadily building up. We wanted it to last forever, like our love. Yet, when we exploded in climax together it was that much more special. We hadn't just been intimate or had sex. We had made love in every meaning of the word.

I fell asleep on him, my head resting on his chest, and our legs intertwined together. I knew at that moment that forever would never be enough. Edward was a part of me, and there would never be a me without him. He owned my body, heart, and soul. I couldn't wait to be his wife.

A/N: I woke up this morning inspired to write. I knew I had to get this out before the inspiration left. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It actually brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. I feel that it is among the most romantic chapters I have ever written.

I know a lot of you wanted to a more descriptive love scene, but honestly I couldn't get myself to write it. It didn't fit with the rest of the chapter. However, there will be one more before she leaves, and that one I'll make descriptive. That should be in the chapter after next.

There is a picture of the engagement ring on my Author Page.

Please let me know your thoughts. Was it what you expected?

Next Chapter: Spreading the News (Look for it on Monday or Tuesday)

Muggleinlove


	16. Spreading the News

Chapter 16: Spreading the News

EPOV

I woke up a lot later than usual feeling a lot lighter and happier than I had in a while. Bella head was on my chest her left hand over my stomach. I knew I had to cherish these small moments of closeness, because she was leaving in three days. As much as I hated to face the truth I knew I had to.

I still didn't know what I was going to do without her. Just the thought of it made me feel empty as if part of me was missing. I had to fight the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't want her to feel guilty about leaving.

I took her small hand in mind studying the ring. Ofcourse, it was beautiful, but I already knew that when I bought it. Seeing it on her finger brought happiness to every cell of my body. I knew she doubted her capability of being a wife, but I knew she wasn't a thing like her mother.

Bella was loving and caring. Two traits, that separated her completely from her mother. I didn't doubt that her mom loved, but it was a different love. Renee's love was based on what a person could do for her. It was opportunistic, and she didn't notice just how much she hurt those around her.

I softly kissed her hand smiling as her eyes opened. "Good morning, my angel." I said as she picked up her head resting her chin on me.

"Good morning." She answered moving her body up to kiss me. I buried my fingers in her hair lightly massaging her scalp as the kiss deepened. It was a very good morning indeed. "Can we stay here forever?" She asked closing her eyes.

"I wish we could, my love." I replied kissing her nose and hugging her closely.

"Does everybody know?" She inquired looking at her ring before kissing me again.

"I asked your father's and brother's permission, but nobody knew when I was going to ask. Nobody in my family even knows that I have considered it." I explained as she giggled.

"You know Alice is going to be put off from the fact that you didn't tell her. She would've wanted to help you plan." She added causing me to laugh. She was absolutely right. My sister would've wanted to get involved, that is why I didn't tell her.

"I know, but I thought it would be more meaningful if it was my doing. I had no help." I said before kissing her for a third time. I felt as if her kisses were even more intoxicating than ever.

"You know, Edward, you're too perfect." She sighed hiding her face in the side of my neck.

"Hardly, Bella." I finished drifting off to sleep once more.

BPOV

After a making love again and a short nap, we were on our way to Forks. I was ecstatic to be engaged, an emotion that I never thought I would feel in regard to the present situation. But I knew it was right. I wanted to be with Edward forever. Whether I was his girlfriend or wife, the label didn't matter. Yet, the concept of being his wife was that much more permanent. I hadn't been just his girlfriend for a very long time.

However, I was terrified of what I was about to do. I had called my mom and had asked her to meet us and Charlie at a small coffee shop near the center of town. It had seemed like a smart idea at the time. If I told her in a public place she wouldn't cause a scene. I asked my dad to be there as well, because he was already prepared. He knew what was coming, and could somehow help calm the very stressful situation.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? We can wait until you'll get back. I have your answer, and that is all that matters to me." Edward stated just as we made into the town limits of Forks.

"Edward, I need to get this over with. My mom won't be ready or even happy whether I tell her today or in ten years. She doesn't like you, and as much as I hate to admit she probably never will. She's stubborn that way." I sighed squeezing his hand.

"I just hate seeing you unhappy." He commented as we pulled into a parking space next to my dad's cruiser.

"Edward, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now." I assured him leaning across the car to kiss him. "Just don't take anything my mom says personally."

"I know." He whispered kissing me again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said before heading hand in hand into the shop.

"Hi, dad." I said hugging him tightly. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Bells! So let me see the ring." He said with a huge smile as I let him study my left hand. "That is quite the ring, Edward." He said giving him a hug.

"Happy New Year!" Edward answered as we took a seat in the small booth.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked. I hadn't told him the news over the phone.

"What other announcement would you want to make. Are you pregnant?" He answered causing me to shake my head and blush. "Exactly!"

"Renee is here." Edward said motioning to the blue car she got out off, making her way inside. She hadn't brought Phil.

"She's going to kill me." I whispered as Edward kissed my temple.

"I'll take care of Renee." Charlie started. "Don't let her ruin your happiness."

"Bella!" My mom shrieked running over to give me a hug. "So what is this big news you wanted to share." She continued ignoring Charlie and Edward.

"Sit down, mom. Edward and I have news, not just me." I corrected grateful that I could lean on Edward.

"Did he get you pregnant?" She immediately inquired venomously at Edward.

"I think you should listen to Bella, Mrs. Dwyer." Edward answered coolly. He had the unnatural ability to stay calm around her.

"Then what is it?" She continued turning to me.

"Edward and I are getting married." I finally announced showing her my ring. I hoped that the pretty diamond would catch her attention.

"Married? My daughter getting married at twenty?" She said in outrage. "How dare you ask her? You're both way too young."

"Mrs. Dwyer, my parents got married at our age." Edward spoke softly but with force.

"We had Emmett by Bella's age." Charlie interjected causing my mother to glare at him.

"Look how well that turned out." She spitted out turning her attention to me. "I forbid you from getting married."

"You know something, mom." I said getting up and pulling Edward at my side. "I am very happy to be engaged to Edward, and I had hoped you would be happy for me too. I may be young, but I'm not naïve enough to repeat the stupid mistakes you made. Living with Esme and Carlisle has taught me what a marriage is all about. It's about love, trust, and understanding. You can't forbid me to get married, because I'm an adult and I do as I please. You will not ruin this for me."

"Dad, you can join us in the Cullen's house. We still have to tell them." I said in a softer tone as my dad nodded.

"I'll be there." He said before walking out to follow us there.

"And the perfect Cullens are going to happy?" She asked Edward. She had obviously meant it as an insult.

"I know they will. They already love Bella, and for that matter Emmett, as their own." He stated before leading me to the car and finally home.

EPOV

Renee had a way of infuriating beyond belief. I didn't understand she could her daughter so. My mom had always been so understanding, that I found it hard to believe that a mother could be any less.

Charlie was following me as our house came into view. I spotted everyone's cars, and I knew that everyone was home. Even Emmett and Rose seemed to be visiting. We would be able to share the news with everyone else.

I looked at Bella who was busy staring out the window and playing with her engagement ring. She seemed to be a million miles away in her thoughts. "Are you alright?" I asked as she nodded with a weak smile. "Talk to me, Bella."

"I can't, because I'm going to fall apart if I do." She admitted looking down at her lap. "For once I just want her to be happy for me. Is that too much to ask for?"

"It's not, Bella." I answered as I parked the car. "She'll come around one day."

"Until then, I'm so supposed to just take the pain?" She inquired a single tear escaping her eye. How could Renee not see the damage she was casing?

"I wish I could fix it." I sighed taking her hand and kissing it.

"I wish you could too." She said before wiping her tears and getting off the car.

"I'm happy for both of you." Charlie commented as he gave his daughter another hug.

"It means a lot that you are, Charlie." I said opening the door.

"Look who decided to show up!" Emmett called not looking at the door, because he was playing a video game with Jasper.

"Charlie!" Alice squealed giving him a hug.

"Hello, Alice." He responded as Alice turned to us. She stared at us for a few seconds before screaming and hugging Bella tightly.

"We're going to be sisters!" She yelled jumping up and down in a way that only Alice could.

"You asked?" Emmett inquired dropping the game as everyone turned to us. I could see the joy in my mom's face through her tears.

"I guess Alice let the cat out of the bag." I shrugged before we were surrounded by the entire family.

BPOV

After an hour of explaining how Edward had proposed, I was able to escape into the kitchen for a few minutes of silence. It seemed that my mom' reaction was polar opposite of everyone else. If everyone else could see that Edward and I were made for each other, why couldn't she?

I took a soda from the fridge leaning against the counter. The fact that I would soon be leaving was starting to get to me. Would all this disappear once I left?

"There you are." Esme said from the kitchen door. "You look scared."

"Just overwhelmed." I corrected as she sat on the barstool by the countertop.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked patting the empty seat next to her.

"I just wish my mom could share with everyone' excitement." I sighed as Esme brought me into a hug.

"I can't speak for your mom, but I do know this. Edward and you are made for each other. I couldn't pick a better person for him." She spoke in a motherly tone as I rested my head on her shoulder. It was sad that I trusted Edward's mom more than my own.

"Esme, what's going to happen when I'm gone?" I inquired feeling the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it's going to be easy, because it's not. We're all going to miss you, and I know Edward is going to have it the hardest. But I know you're love we'll see you through it. It's only four months. It'll be over before you know it." She answered kissing the top of my head. "Valentine's Day is just a little over a month away."

"Thank you, Esme." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Bella." She replied holding me like only a mother could.

A/N: The response to last chapter was incredible. You guys are great. That was by far the best chapter I have ever written in regards to romance. I wish I could find a guy who would do things like that for me. And judging by the reviews so does everybody else.

Next Chapter will be entitled Goodbye. I do not promise to have it out tomorrow, because it is going to be a difficult chapter to write. I know what I want to happen, and I have tears rolling down my cheek just thinking about it. I may get it out tomorrow, or I may not. It all depends how it flows.

Bear in mind my warnings through the next chapters. It will get sad and difficult, before it gets better. Jacob is coming, and he will be a central part to the story. Bella will not cheat on Edward (or vice versa), and they will NOT breakup. I personally wouldn't be able to do it. New Moon killed me in that sense, and I will not be able to do that. I think the physical distance is cruel enough.

Muggleinlove


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 17: Goodbye

BPOV

I sat in the middle of the bed staring at the three suitcases in the corner of the room. I had put off packing to the last minute and now that it was done I felt like crying. I felt like calling my Professor and telling him I wasn't going.

I couldn't leave Edward. I couldn't survive without him. I needed him physically, emotionally, and mentally. How could I have been so stupid in agreeing to go to the other side of the world without him.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek before the whole dam burst. I grabbed Edward's pillow hugging it tightly to my chest. I breathed in his smell through my sobs. How could I walk away from all of this? A phone call, email, or even the webcam wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

I heard the water in the shower turn off before the bathroom door opened. Another sob shook my body when I saw Edward at the door in his pajama pants and no shirt. He immediately ran to my side cradling me in his arms as I cried and cried. I didn't see an end to my tears.

"My love, please don't cry." He pleaded his voice cracking with emotion. I knew he was trying hard not to cry.

"I can't leave, Edward. I can't be without you." I said as the tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"Listen to me, Bella." Edward commanded settling me so that my feet wrapped around his waist and I was looking into his green eyes. His eyes shined with tears. "Tomorrow you're going to go to England and take full advantage of it. I'm going to miss you every second that you're gone, but I want you to know that I'll be thinking about you. I love you, and no amount of distance is going to change that."

"I love you." I whispered still unable to stop crying. I leaned over and kissed him. I needed to show him just how much I loved him. He was right, I needed to go and nothing was going to get in our way. I pushed him back pressing my body against his as I deepened the kiss. My fingers roamed along his face memorizing ever last detail of him. I felt his control break, and tasted his salty tears with my own.

Edward's fingers danced along the back of my thighs before pulling his shirt, which I was wearing, over my head. I wore nothing but a blue thong that I knew he loved me in. His kisses trailed down every inch of my neck and jaw dancing down to my collarbone. I knew he was trying to memorize every inch of me as well.

I brought him back up to kiss him passionately my tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. I wanted to take the taste of him with me. I didn't want to forget just how delicious he tasted.

My fingers trailed down his chest and abs to the drawstrings of his pajama pants. I knew instantly that he was wearing no underwear. He helped me pull his pants off before I laid kisses down every inch of his torso, before taking him completely in my mouth.

My tongue danced around him, his moans were like music to my ears. "Bella, please." He managed to say pulling me back up his body. "I want to be inside you when I lose control." He explained before kissing me.

He removed the tiny blue piece of fabric that still adorned my body, before kissing me the same way I had kissed him. I moaned and sighed as he brought me to my release with just his tongue and fingers. It seemed like he knew how to play every string of my body.

Edward's eyes bore into mine his hands cupping my cheeks, before he kissed me with force. "I love you, Isabella." He said as he entered me.

He rocked inside me in a passionate rhythm his tongue matching the same rhythm with my mouth. My hips met every one of his thrust as I held onto his arms for balance and strength. I climaxed twice, before we came together.

His body fell on mine, and I didn't let him move. He was a lot heavier than I was, but I didn't mind. I needed to feel him, I needed him.

He wiped the last tear from my eyes before kissing the top of my head. I heard begin to hum my lullaby as I clung to his body. I fought the sleep, but it eventually took over. I had a few hours before I had to leave for the airport.

EPOV

I knew Bella was asleep, but I refused to join her in dreamland. I wanted to remember these last minutes of closeness before she was no longer in my arms. My hands drew small circles on her back soothing her whimpers. I knew she was still crying even though she was asleep.

I wanted to tell her not to go. I wanted to be selfish, and keep her to myself. Yet, I couldn't. It wasn't right of me to ask, and I didn't want to make things any harder on her. It was bad enough that I had cried in front of her.

I looked at Bella memorizing every aspect of her perfect face. Her almond shaped eyes and her pouty lips were just two of the details that made her beautiful. Her body molded into mine like two matching pieces of a puzzle, and I knew that I was going to miss her warmth. The bed was going to feel empty without her.

I held her close the rest of the night, hoping that the alarm clock would never go off. She had to be at the airport by six to catch her 8 AM flight. I was dreading the moment where we had to part, because I knew that was going to be the most difficult moment of my life.

Time only sped up instead of slowing down, and before I knew it I was putting her luggage in my car while Bella hugged my family goodbye. I had escaped outside, because I couldn't bare watching her say goodbye. My own goodbye was going to be hard enough.

BPOV

I looked at Carlisle, Esme, and Alice unsure of what to say. They were my family, and I wouldn't see them for four months. I tried to fight the tears, but seeing the tears in Alice and Esme's face was enough to start my own.

I ran to them hugging them tightly as all three of us sobbed. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back before the two women stepped away allowing me to hug my second father. "Good luck, Bella. We'll miss you." He said and I could tell that he was trying hard not to let me hear the emotion in his voice.

"I love you." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too." He whispered kissing my forehead before Alice came to me for another hug.

"Have fun and don't forget to shop. Especially, when you go to Paris. I'll email you a list of things before you leave." She babbled and I knew she was trying her best to stall the inevitable.

"I will, Alice." I answered unable to refuse her request. I hated shopping, but I would miss it. Our trips to the mall were hell, but they gave us bonding time.

"I'll miss you." She added as we hugged tighter. Alice was definitely the sister I never had.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll call you." I promised stepping away from her and into Esme's arms.

Esme held me tightly smoothing my hair. "Please call us when you get there, and call us when you can. I don't care what time." She pleaded as I nodded. I could tell that she looked at me as if I was really her daughter, and for all intents and purposes I was.

"I will." I said. "Please take care of Edward. I don't want him to mope around here while I'm gone." I said knowing full well that Edward will behave like a hermit.

"We'll take care of him." Esme agreed kissing my cheek. "Take care of yourself."

I squeezed her one last time before walking away. I didn't dare look back, because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

Edward was waiting for me by the car, and he brought me into his arms kissing me lightly. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I guess." I whispered as he helped me into the car.

EPOV

The drive to the airport took no time at all, even though I was driving at a normal speed. My hand held Bella's hand, and neither one of us spoke as we drove. I could see the tear trails down Bella's cheek, and I could feel my heart constricting in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to leave with her. But I couldn't leave. My own responsibilities and duties stood in my way. I had classes and I had to take the MCAT, it was impossible for me to leave.

I parked the car helping Bella out of the car before taking out her suitcases. I walked her inside and stood in line with her as she got her boarding pass and left her luggage. As we walked towards security I realized one thing, I was not going to have her wait without me.

"Wait here, love." I said quickly before rushing towards the ticket counter and buying a random ticket on any flight. I would be with her to the last possible minute.

"What did you do, Edward?" She asked when I came back.

"I want to be with you until I have no choice." I explained and I knew she agreed when she didn't argue. She hated it when I spent money, but I was glad she didn't bring it up.

I held Bella tightly near her gate, her head resting on my shoulder. "Do you promise to call me the minute you land in New York?" I asked for assurance.

"Ofcourse, I will, Edward. I'll call you at least twice a day everyday." She repeated for the millionth time that morning.

"I''ll email you every chance I get, and call you when I wake up, and you'll call me before bed." I continued before kissing her.

"Last Call for Flight 229 to New York." The announcement hit me like a bullet in the heart.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said hugging me tightly. She gripped my sweater as I pulled her as close as possible.

"I love you and I always will." I said kissing her lips.

I held on to her hand for as far as I could. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I watched her hand the ticket to the lady, but my eyes were trained on her. She blew me a kiss before disappearing into the plane.

I leaned against the window with my forehead resting against the glass staring at the plane. I felt as if my heart had gone with her. My entire being already missed her, and she hadn't even left. How was I going to survive without her?

BPOV

I sat by the window looking down at my ring and bracelet. I knew that I was doing the right thing for my career for leaving. Yet, I didn't know how to reconcile what I needed and what I wanted. It was too confusing.

I looked out the window as the plane began to move catching my last glimpse of Edward. My fingers touched the glass, as I stared at him. I felt my heart breaking as we made our way to the runway. The next four months couldn't be over fast enough.

A/N: That was the most gut wrenching and depressive chapter I have ever written. I hope I didn't make you guys cry too much. I know I was.

Please review and let me know what you think. I really want to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Next Chapter: We meet Jake (should be out in the next few days, once I get over my depression)

Muggleinlove


	18. Meetings

Chapter 18: Meetings

BPOV

I allowed Edward's music to drown out my sorrow. I knew we would soon be arriving in New York, but I felt like my heart was still in Seattle. I yearned to be back in Edward's arms where I belonged.

I wrapped his sweater around me breathing in his scent. I had made him wear about fifteen shirts and some sweaters over the last week. I wanted to have his scent with me. It was hardly a substitute, but it helped. I had left a few of my things as well, to help him. It was amazing how secure and loved a scent could make you feel.

I looked down at my engagement ring twirling it around my fingers. We had talked about what we wanted for our wedding, and had decided to wait until we graduated. We hadn't chosen an exact date, but we had agreed on waiting. We would get married before he started Medical School, and we would live wherever he got in. Since I wanted to be a writer, it didn't matter where I worked from.

I found comfort in my thoughts. It made me realize that our separation wasn't permanent. Four months seemed like a long time, it was, but I knew we could make it. The separation made me feel empty, as if I had a gaping hole in my chest. Yet, I knew it would be repaired the moment we were back together.

I closed my eyes allowing the notes of the music lull me. I wasn't asleep, I was exhausted, but not asleep. I didn't know how to sleep without Edward, and I knew that would be something I would need to learn. I knew that my tiredness would eventually win over, but strangely I didn't want it to. I didn't want to sleep if it wasn't in Edward's arms.

EPOV

I sat by the empty gate staring at the space where the plane had been. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I felt lost without her, as if I had no purpose. She was my guiding force. I had wanted to go to the meadow, but I knew I couldn't. It wasn't the same without her, and I didn't have good service in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't miss her call.

I heard my phone ring many times, but I didn't answer it. It wouldn't be Bella, because it was too soon. She had only been gone four hours, six minutes, and twelve seconds. I didn't want to hear anyone tell me that four months wasn't that long, because I knew it was.

"Edward" I heard my dad call my name before he sat next me.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?" I asked staring at the floor.

"You're in no shape to drive home, and I know you too well. Sitting in the airport isn't going to make her come back." He wisely stated. He was right, my father always was.

"Is it wrong of me to want her to come back?" I whispered feeling immensely guilty for wanting her by my side.

"Edward, son, it's not wrong of you." My dad answered putting his hand on my shoulder. "Bella is your other half, I feel the same torment when I need to go on conferences and leave your mother."

"But your conferences aren't four months long." I snapped. How dare he compare a few days to four long months.

"It doesn't lessen the pain, Edward." He replied as more guilt swelled inside me. I was snapping at my father, and all he wanted to do was help.

"Let's get you home. Esme is making you breakfast." My father urged.

"How are we going to drive two cars?" I numbly ask allowing him to lead me away from the terminal and out of the airport. I knew I wasn't able to drive safely.

"Emmett will drive one of the cars. He's just as worried about you as we are." He explained as I nodded. I really couldn't speak, Bella's plane would land in New York in thirty minutes.

I allowed Emmett to drive my car as I rode with my father. I felt numb as if all the sadness had left me empty and incapable of feeling anything. I felt my phone begin to vibrate as we parked in front of our house.

My heart soared when I saw Bella's caller ID. I couldn't open the phone fast enough to hear sweet melodic voice. It was as if I had forgotten it. I was a dehydrated man in the middle of the desert. A heroin addict that needed another hit.

"We'll be inside." My dad said.

"Love." I answered my heart beating erratically in my chest.

"Edward." She whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, my love." I said longing to reach out and touch her. "How was your flight?"

"Lonely." She admitted and I knew she was just as torn up by this as I was. "I hate flying without you."

"I hate having you fly without me." I answered as I heard the shuffle of bags.

"We're starting to get off." She stated. I could here the reluctance in her voice.

"You'll call me before you leave, right?" I asked even though I knew she would. I just had to hear her voice for that much longer.

"You know I will, Edward." She replied.

"I love you, my angel." I finished.

"I love you, too." She said before we hung up.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes. The emptiness and loneliness had returned. I was counting down the minutes to her call back.

BPOV

I stepped out of the plane with my laptop bag and a purse. Everything else was being transferred to other plane. All I had to do was find the group near our gate. We still had two hours before our next flight was scheduled to board.

I spotted Dr. Russell, my mentor and coordinator, near the gate. "Bella, welcome. How was your flight?" He asked as I smiled at him weakly. I knew my eyes were probably puffy from crying.

"It was good." I answered in a neutral tone. I didn't want him to think I wasn't excited or at least happy about the trip.

"That's good. Let me introduce you to the other four participants, and I will let you get something to eat before I explain what's going to be happening." He continued as I followed him.

We walked to a group of seats not far from where we were. I immediately became aware of the fact that the other four individuals were male. Was I the only girl that made it into the program?

"Everyone, this is Isabella Swan." He stated. "Bella, this is Alexander Smith, Jason Baxter, Nathaniel Roberts, and Jacob Black."

"Hello." I said softly as all four of the guys looked up to me. Alexander was tall and blond, and looked to be quite the ladies man. Jason had dark brown hair and brown eyes and wasn't that much taller than I was. Nathaniel was average in height, but was a bit lanky. He had blue eyes, and brownish hair. Jacob was the most striking of the three. He had a dark tan and long pitch black hair, and he seemed to almost radiate friendship and ease.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella." Jacob greeted as he stood up to shake my hand.

"Bella," I corrected. "I never use my full name."

"Bella, that's a pretty name." He added with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied before greeting the other boys. They were all very friendly, but quiet. Alexander, Alex, and Nathaniel were engrossed in some books. While Jason was texting away on his cell phone. The look in his eyes informed me he had somebody he left behind. I knew the look, because it was the same look I had.

"I'm going to grab some food." I announced.

"I'll go with you," Jacob offered. "I'm hungry anyway." He quickly added as I shrugged.

We walked quietly to a small sandwich shop near the gate, which like most things in New York had a long line. I looked down at my watch thankful that we still had an hour before it was time to board.

"Tell me about yourself." Jacob said causing me to turn to him.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I was never sure what people wanted to know when they asked that question.

"Where are you from? How old are you? You know the basics." He answered as we took a step forward in the line.

"I'm from Forks, Washington and I'm 20 years old." I stated as he laughed.

"You don't share much do you?" He inquired as I shrugged.

"I don't see you sharing either." I added.

"Do you happen to be related to Chief Charlie Swan?" He suddenly questioned catching me off guard.

"He's my father." I replied cautiously ordering a chicken salad sandwich and grabbing a bag of chips.

"I knew you look familiar. I'm Billy Black's son." He stated as comprehension dawned on me. This was the Jacob I played with many years before when I was like five. My mom stopped allowing Emmett and I to go once things turned sour with my dad. She didn't trust my dad to care for us, and she didn't like visiting LaPush.

"You seem a lot different than the small boy I used to play with." I commented paying for my food and waiting for him to pay for his.

"You've definitely grown up as well." He joked.

"Where are you going to college?" I asked walking back towards our gate.

"I moved to California and I'm going to UCLA, I'm a sophomore." He explained. "How about you? I haven't seen you in Forks lately."

"I got to the University of Washinton in Seattle." I stated as we approached the group again.

"So you're staying at the dorms." He continued as the logical conclusions.

"I live with my fiancée and his family, our family." I corrected.

"That would explain the ring." He pointed out causing me to blush.

"I guess it would." I answered unsure of what to say. It felt nice to have a familiar face around. I hadn't seen him in more than a decade, but it was better than nothing. "I should call Edward before we start boarding."

"Edward?" He questioned.

"My fiancée," I replied putting my food by my bags. I would eat on the plane, because I was dying to hear Edward's voice again.

I leaned against the giant windows watching as suitcases were piled into the plane. "Bella," I heard Edward's velvet voice and my eyes teared up.

"Edward," I whispered. "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"I am too, love." He stated.

"What are you up to?" I asked. I wanted him to be doing something constructive and not just moping around the house.

"I'm trying to study for the MCATs, but I can't concentrate." He admitted.

"Don't let your grades or anything suffer." I warned.

"I know, Bella. I just have to get used to not having you here, but I don't think that's possible." He sighed.

"I know what you mean." I agreed feeling empty and alone without him.

"How about you? Have you met the other students in the program?" He inquired.

"I did. It turns out that one of the guys is the son of my dad's best friend. We used to play together when we were small kids. He's really the only one I've talk to. The other guys seem quiet and reserved, but I've only known them for an hour and a half." I explained.

"How about the girls are they nice?" He questioned and I knew this was coming.

"Actually, I'm the only girl." I answered cautiously.

"With four men." He stated before turning quiet.

"Edward?" I said hearing him sigh. "Are you jealous?"

"I guess I am." He admitted as I laughed.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous, love." I said using his own term. "There's no one I could meet that could compare to you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm just paranoid."

"There's no reason for you to be." I continued. "You know I love you, and that I'm going to marry you."

"I know." He said. "I just miss you."

"And I you." I replied. "The plane is starting to board." I added once I noticed that people were starting to line up.

"Call me when you land in London." He stated.

"It'll be like two or three in the morning over there." I pointed out. I didn't want to wake him.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. It's never too early or late for you to call me. Will you call me?" He answered.

"I will, Edward." I replied.

"Bella, we got to go." I heard Jacob call.

"I have to go now, Edward." I said not wanting to hang up the phone.

"I love you, Bella." He added.

"I love you too." I finished blowing him a kiss before hanging up. I had a seven hour flight to sit through now, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

A/N: I think there isn't any tissue paper left thanks to my story. I can't believe I brought so many people to tears. It wasn't my intention at all, but I am glad I am able to stir such strong emotions. It was due to the enormous amount of reviews that I was inspired to write.

A lot of you have asked how long are they going to be separated. I don't know how many chapters, because it all depends on how I break up chapters. The four months are not going to be 

over in five chapters, but there will be phone calls/emails. Not to mention that they the Valentine's Day trip to Paris, and two spring breaks to be together. Just because they are apart doesn't mean they won't share time together.

Next Chapter: The Arrival in Cambridge

Muggleinlove


	19. Ocean's Apart

Make sure to read my Author's Note at the end. It is important!

Chapter 19: Ocean's Apart

EPOV

I stared down at my books before closing them. It was no use trying to study, because I was simply wasting time. Even though my room was the same it felt different. I knew it was all mental, but I knew it was different.

"Edward, can I come in?" Alice asked from outside the bedroom. I knew she was worried about me, because I hadn't talked much since I had arrived back from the airport.

"Come in." I said knowing Alice would eventually just have Jasper or Emmett break down the door if I didn't let her in.

"You look like crap, little brother." She commented taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks for holding the punches." I added before she hugged me. I tried to squirm away from her hug. It's not that I didn't want Alice to hug me. I just didn't want to break down again. I didn't want to let anyone see me cry. I had already cried in front of Bella, and I had to be the strong one for both of us.

"Edward, it's alright to cry." Alice said.

"I just wish I could fast forward through the next four months." I sighed a single tear escaping my eye.

"If I could make it happen you know I would, but we can't. I just hate seeing you so sad. Bella wouldn't want you to be depressed. She would want you to live your life normally." Alice pointed out, and I knew she was right.

"I know." I whispered.

"Why don't we all go to the movies or out to dinner?" Alice suggested. "We can go anywhere you choose. I won't even argue." I had to laugh at Alice's willingness, she liked controlling everything.

"I don't know." I said as Alice hit my arm.

"We're going out!" Alice ordered getting up and walking to my closet. "I want you in the shower and ready to go in thirty minutes."

"But..." I began.

"No buts! Now move it!" Alice interjected and I knew I had lost. As much as I hated going out without Bella, I knew I needed to get away from our room for a while. I wanted Bella to enjoy her time in England, and I didn't want her to be sad or depressed. I figured I could try to follow my own requests, and try not to be a hermit. Maybe dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea.

BPOV

I sat next to Jacob in the plane, but he wasn't able to quiz me anymore on my life, because Dr. Russell was explaining our schedule. It wasn't that entertaining, but it gave me something else to do other than mope.

"College life at Cambridge is very different than what you are used to in the States. As many of you have probably researched the university runs on a smaller level, depending on individuals colleges. The five of you as a group will belong in St. Edmunds College." He began to explain.

"You will be staying in two different suites, which you'll be able to choose once we arrive. Three in one suite and two in the other. However, each person will have their own bedroom. You will only share a kitchen/living area and a bathroom. However, it is expected that the five of you will work together on your assignments." He continued.

"You will have a lot of free time to roam the campus, because you will only be taking 2 lecture classes and 2 seminars. The lecture classes run for three hours and meet once a week with approximately twenty to thirty students. Seminars vary in time, but usually run about one to two hours and meet twice a week. The seminars which you will attend will be limited to the five of you and headed by a faculty member of the college. Are there any questions?"

"What subjects will the classes cover?" Jason asked.

"There will be one lecture and seminar on Shakespeare and the other lecture and seminar will focus on modern literature." Dr. Russell replied.

"Why did the letter state to bring formal clothes?" Jacob chimed in.

"Cambridge as an institution, and particularly St. Edmund's College values tradition, and some of the activities they offer require formal wear. There will be a Valentine's Day Formal and as well as a St. Patrick's Day Formal. The Valentine's Day Formal will be during the week, I believe either Wednesday or Thursday night, to allow students to celebrate the holiday that Saturday on their own if they wish." He stated.

"Will we be able to bring outside guests?" I asked realizing that Edward arrived the Wednesday morning before Valentine's on Saturday. We weren't due to leave to Paris until Friday and returning Tuesday.

"Outside guests are welcomed and encouraged to attend." He answered with a warm smile.

"Are there any other questions?" He inquired. "There is more information about the history of Cambridge and St. Edmund's College in the packet. As well as a map and hours for the dining hall, library, and common areas. Feel free to ask me if you come up with any more questions, I will be staying on campus as well for the duration of our stay."

Dr. Russell finished going over to his seat on the other side of the plane. We still had a good four hours before we were scheduled to land.

"Excited?" Jacob asked me as I flipped through the pages of the packet. It was a lot to take in, and it appeared that Cambridge was a lot different than what I was used to.

"Overwhelmed." I corrected as he chuckled.

"Would you like to be my roommate?" He asked with a silly grin. It was kind of hard to tell whether he was flirting or just being friendly. "I mean won't you rather share with someone you know than guys you don't. We get separate rooms."

His logic seemed to make sense, but it still felt weird. The only guys I had ever lived with had been Emmett and Edward. I had to share with somebody, and it made sense that it was Jacob rather than any of the other guys. My father was friends with his.

"I guess that'll be fine." I answered causing him to smile.

"We'll have fun, you know London is an hour and half from Cambridge." Jacob pointed out. "We have to set up some time to go sightseeing."

"I don't know, Jacob." I said I didn't want him to think I could ever think of him as more than a friend. Plus I had come to England to study not sightsee.

"Come on, Bella. It'll be fun." He whined.

"We'll see." I finished turning to look out the window even though it was dark. It was nice to have somebody I sort of knew with me, because it made me feel less alone. Yet, I wasn't sure what his intentions were. Maybe I was just paranoid. Maybe he really just wanted to be my friend. All I knew was that I missed Edward terribly.

EPOV

Dinner had not been terrible, but it hadn't been fun. It was weird to be surrounded by couples, and not have Bella with me. Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie, and then they were my parents. It made me feel like the ninth wheel. Yet, they all made it their business not to do couple things, yet some things were unconscious.

I crawled into bed my hand instinctively reaching for Bella. She always tended to crawl into bed first, and it was weird not having her there. I sighed before closing my eyes. Her scent still permeated the bed and the sheets. It made it all a bit easier, almost as if she was still here.

It took me a lot longer than normal, but I did fall asleep. I wanted to sleep, because when I dreamed it was of Bella. If I couldn't be with her in real life, then we would be together in our dreams.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but it was necessary. I needed to get through all the explanations that way nobody would be lost. I want to clear up a few things before we continue.

First, I am American and have never been to the England or any part of the United Kingdom. I have a bachelor's in psychology from an American University, and I have no idea how schooling works outside the USA. Every school I know is different, and from my research I find that schools in between countries are even more different.

The first thing I found was that the semesters/terms (whatever you want to call them) are separated differently. In Cambridge the winter or spring term is divided in two. There is a Lent term (January-March) and an Easter term (April-June). My original idea was to have a Spring Term from January to April (4 months). Obviously this doesn't fit with the way the school actually works. So my reasoning is that the five of them will follow a normal term as if they were in their school in the States. Does that make sense?

St. Edmund's College actually exists and so do the formals I was talking about. They are in the College's Academic Calendar. I am researching.

I will undoubtedly make mistakes, and I mean no disrespect to anyone who is from the UKor has/is attended Cambridge. I am doing my best at research, but some stuff may slip by. I am not doing it on purpose.

Also, I do not want people to feel that Edward misses Bella more than she misses him. Bella misses him just as much, but she is doing something to keep her mind occupied. Her sadness will be more apparent later.

Next Chapter: Bella arrives at Cambridge

Muggleinlove


	20. Romance From a Distance

Chapter 20: Romance from a Distance

BPOV

Cambridge was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. The architecture was gorgeous and everything was covered in pristine white snow. It looked like an image straight out of a postcard.

We didn't get much time to look around, because we were exhausted. It was early afternoon, but I hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours. All I wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for at least a few hours. What I really wanted was to get in bed with Edward and sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

"You look like a zombie." Jacob pointed out as he carried my heavier bags into the room for me. He seemed to lift them as if they only weighed ten pounds instead of fifty.

"I'm tired." I said opening one of the suitcases that had my bed sheets and blankets.

"You should've slept on the plane." He added leaning against the doorframe watching me as I worked.

"I don't sleep on planes." I said even though the statement was partially true. I only slept on planes when Edward was with me, he made me feel safe. It was weird but true.

"I can sleep anywhere." He continued as I busied myself getting my bed ready. I had to sleep on sheets it was a pet peeve of mine, the rest of the room could wait. But I needed soft sheets on my bed.

"I saw that." I laughed. Jacob had fallen asleep for two hours straight, even though the seats were incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Do you want to explore the campus later?" He asked stifling a yawn.

"Let me get some sleep first. I get cranky without sleep." I replied waving at him before he disappeared closing the door behind him.

After the sheets were on the bed I stripped to my underwear before slipping on one of Edward's shirts. His scent made me feel at ease. As I looked around the room, I knew something was missing. I looked through my suitcases taking out a picture frame.

The picture showed Edward and I in front of the piano. I had brought others, but that one was by far my favorite. We were both dressed very formally. I was wearing a dark blue evening dress and Edward was in a tuxedo. It was taken by Esme before one of Carlisle's hospital parties. They had formal parties every year honoring the various charities they were involved with.

I placed the picture on the small nightstand next to my phone. The bed felt cold and lonely. A single tear escaped my eye as I thought of Edward. I missed him, and I had no idea how I was going to survive the next four months. I was happy to be in England, but I wanted him to be with me.

EPOV

After hearing Bella's voice when she arrived in England I was able to sleep a lot more soundly and comfortably. We couldn't speak long, and I hadn't told her to call me, because I knew she needed her sleep. She wouldn't have slept on the plane no matter how tired she was.

I awoke feeling refresh with a dull ache in my chest. An ache that I knew wouldn't disappear until we were together. I quickly got dressed before making my way downstairs where my mom was putting groceries away. I had slept in a lot later than I had imagined.

"We thought you weren't going to join us." My mom said handing me a coffee mug. "There's coffee in the coffeemaker."

"I didn't realize how tired I was. I didn't really fall asleep until Bella got to England." I explained as I helped my mom put away groceries. It was best to stay busy.

"What time did she call?" My mom asked.

"Just after two. We didn't talk much, because she had to get through customs and stuff. I'm actually going to email her in a bit." I finished.

"Before I forget, your dad wants you to come in to the hospital to help out. He says that they could never have enough help." My mom mentioned handing me a muffin she had baked.

"Is he trying to get me out of the house?" I inquired. It seemed like everyone main objective was to find things for me to do.

"Edward, you love working at the hospital. Besides it's not healthy to stay locked in your room." She replied with a smile.

"I just don't need people planning my life. Just because I find things to do doesn't mean I won't miss her." I pointed out. Nothing was going to change how much I longed to be with her.

"We don't want you to stop missing her. Everyone wants to help, because we love you and Bella." My mother added as I sighed.

"I'm going to head to school to the library to see if I can get some studying done. I'll swing by the hospital later and stay for a few hours." I conceded giving her a kiss goodbye.

BPOV

I woke up at about six in the evening a lot more rested than I had been when I had arrived. I had only had about four hours of sleep, but it was better than nothing. I knew Jacob was awake, because I could hear his movement through the walls. Apparently the walls weren't very thick.

I got up looking through my suitcase for sweatpants. I didn't need Jacob walking in on me wearing no pants. I started to put away some clothes as my computer turned on. I wanted to check my emails and write to Edward.

I logged in to my email account quickly scanning my emails. I squealed when I saw that Edward had written to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked from the other side of my door. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Jacob. I'm just checking my emails." I answered clicking on Edward's message.

_My Love, _

_I sit here in the cold lonely library and all I can think about is you. I hope you like Cambridge, and I hope you are enjoying yourself. I want you to have fun and explore. I wanted to write you a beautiful love letter, but I simply suck. My words leave me when you're not here. Therefore, I decided to peruse the aisles of the library and I stumbled upon a book you once read. A book full of famous love letters. I know you read it over a year ago, but I will never forget how engrossed you were in the book. Everytime I write to you I would let a poet, writer, philosopher or even artist explain what I feel. But even their words will fall short of what I feel._

_Love Letter #1 is from Nathaniel Hawthorne to his wife Sophia_

**_Dearest, - I wish I had the gift of making rhymes, for methinks there is poetry in my head and heart since I have been in love with you. You are a Poem. Of what sort, then? Epic? Mercy on me, no! A sonnet? No; for that is too labored and artificial. You are a sort of sweet, simple, gay, pathetic ballad, which Nature is singing, sometimes with tears, sometimes with smiles, and sometimes with intermingled smiles and tears._**

I love you now and always,

Edward

PS- Call me before you head to bed. I need to hear the melody and sweetness of your voice.

I felt the emotion behind his email and I couldn't stop the trail of tears from falling. Edward was the sweetest most romantic man in the universe. I didn't deserve a man like him, because he was just too perfect.

I was going to reply, but I knew I had to call him. Such a romantic gesture deserved more than just a reply. He had remembered something that I hadn't even said to him. He knew me all too well.

"Bella," Jacob called.

"Yes, Jake." I said. "You can come in." I added as I heard his footsteps before he walked in.

"The guys are heading over to get some dinner and then to buy some food. Do you want to come?" He asked as I nodded.

"Give me thirty minutes to shower and stuff. I'll meet you guys in the Dining Hall if you want." I answered as he nodded.

"I can wait for you, I still have to do some unpacking." He offered.

"It's fine, Jake. Spend time with the guys, I need to make a phone call first." I replied. I didn't feel comfortable with having him wait for me. It seemed too personal, something a guy did for his girlfriend.

"If you're sure." He shrugged reluctantly.

"I'm sure." I said with a smile as he left.

Once I heard the voices retreat I dialed Edward waiting for him to answer.

"My love." He greeted as my heart melted into more mush.

"I love you." I blurted out before giggling. "I can't believe you remembered."

"I take it you got my email." He stated and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smiling.

"I sure did, and you are the most wonderfully romantic person in the universe. I have no idea what I did to deserve you." I added.

"I'm just perceptive that's all." He answered. "What are you up to? How do you like Cambridge?"

"I just woke up so I haven't seen much. What I saw this afternoon is gorgeous. It looks like a Christmas postcard. Everything is covered in snow and the architecture is beautiful. Pictures don't do it justice." I explained my excitement rising.

"How about the rooms? Are they big?" He questioned.

"They're not huge, but I guess it could be worse. I'm sharing the common area with Jacob, but we each have our own room." I added the last part quickly. I didn't want him to get jealous.

"Be careful around Jacob." He warned with a slight possessive tone.

"He's just a friend, Edward." I corrected.

"To you, but guys don't think that way." He continued.

"I'll be careful." I conceded. I really didn't want to argue with him.

"What time is it there?" He inquired.

"It's almost seven, I'm about to go to dinner and then buy some food. I guess we need to find a supermarket type thing around here." I said as he chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll find one." He joked.

"What's on your agenda?" I questioned not ready to hang up just yet.

"I'm studying now, and then I'm going to the hospital for a few hours. Classes start tomorrow like they do for you." He replied. "I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up."

"I'll be waiting." I sighed.

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you, too." I finished before hanging up. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

A/N: Ever since I saw the Sex and the City movie, I've been dying to add the love letter thing to a story. It's just so romantic and perfect, and totally made me all mushy inside. For those of you who don't know what I mean in Sex and the City Mr. Big copies famous love letters into emails for Carrie as a way of winning her back. She doesn't get them until almost the end of the movie. It is by far my favorite part of the movie plus the whole proposal with the shoe. I love shoes so I'm biased.

I got carried away with inspirations and I had to post another chapter. I know nobody is complaining.

The letters I use will be bolded and italics to illustrate they are not my own. The parts Edward writes will only be in italics and not bold. The letters are actual love letters from the person I note. I will put the web site I am using on my author page.

Next Chapter: Bella explores

Muggleinlove


	21. Breaking Down

Chapter 21: Breaking Down

BPOV

The next few days passed by very quickly, and before I knew it the weekend had arrived. My first priority late on a Friday night was to organize my room. I would not be comfortable until I had hanged and folded my clothes, put up my pictures, organized my desk, and put up my calendar. Once I had everything done I realized that; I had everything in perfect order except my heart. Yet, I knew no matter how much I organized my heart will still be a mess without Edward.

It was just after one, and I needed some hot chocolate. We had found a supermarket not far from where we were, and we had loaded up on food. I had even promised to make some American food for the guys, not all of them were too excited about trying out English food. My stand on that was that I tried it at least once. You never knew if you would like something unless you tried it first.

I walked over to our small kitchen and began to prepare myself some hot chocolate. After grabbing a mug I curled up on the couch looking out the window. You couldn't see much, because it was dark. The only light that filtered in was the light from the moon.

"Not tired?" Jacob asked walking into the living area.

"Not really, I just organized my entire room. There's some hot chocolate that should still be warm." I answered as he served himself a mug. He was a great roommate; he even cleaned up after himself. Plus he was a good friend, and very easy to talk to. "How about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I don't need much sleep." He shrugged sitting next to me. "I usually sleep three or four every night. It's no big deal."

"That can't be healthy." I commented placing my mug on the corner of the wooden coffee table. There were a few books scattered from our study session earlier that day. Everyone had come over to work on our group assignment for a Shakespeare seminar. We were looking at themes and symbols in Macbeth.

"I don't see you running to bed." He pointed out as I rolled my eyes. I actually dreaded going to sleep. I barely got sleep, just enough to be able to pretend nothing was wrong. And even when I did sleep, I was plagued by nightmares.

"Not tired." I replied as he shook his head.

"You don't fool me, Bella. I hear your whimpers when you sleep." He admitted as my cheeks burned red. I had to look away from him and to the floor. Those damn walls were way too thin. It seemed like the emotions I buried during the day leaked through at night. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." I answered a hint of anger in my voice. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at myself. I wasn't strong enough. I missed Edward.

Thinking about Edward brought a waterfall of emotions down on me. I would've fallen if I hadn't been sitting down. The tears streamed down my face as my body shook with grief. I had tried to hold back my tears for so long that now I had no control over them

"Don't cry, Bella." Jacob said awkwardly patting my back.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I just miss Edward. We've never been apart for so long." I explained through my sobs.

Jacob allowed me to cry, and he eventually ended up holding me. He was very respectful, treating me like a sister. He had never done anything inappropriate to make me think otherwise.

"Why don't you call him?" He suggested. "It should be evening time over there. You'll feel better once you talk to him." He continued.

"I don't want him to worry." I sniffled straightening up.

"This isn't about being strong, Bella." He corrected as I shook my head. If I called Edward it was only going to make me sadder. It wasn't very noticeable, but I felt the depth of his pain when we talked. I couldn't call him, because I didn't want to worry him.

"I'm just going to head to bed." I sighed.

"Bella." Jacob stated.

"Drop it, Jake. I'm fine." I lied before going into my room and locking the door. I didn't want him to get involved.

I knew I wasn't fine, but what could I do? I walked towards my desk picking up the love letters Edward had sent. I printed them, because I liked to have them easily accessible. They reminded me of his feelings.

I held the letter reading it for the tenth time that night.

_My love, _

_I miss you more and more with each passing day. I count the days until I can hold you close once again. Know that I love and miss you dearly. _

_Love Letter #7 written by Gustave Flaubert, famous French writer, to his wife Louise Colet._

_**I will cover you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be amazed by me, and to **_

_**confess to yourself that you had never even dreamed of such transports... When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours, I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them.**_

_Until we're together again, "keep my heart safe I've left it with you."_

_With all my love and desire, _

_Edward_

I curled on my bed letting the sobs take over. I was stupid to have left, and I knew it. I held the letter against my chest as I cried. I felt alone, and the knowledge that Edward was just as alone as I was made my heart break.

A/N: Very short chapter, but I it has a purpose. I am considering doing the next chapter in Jacob's point of view. I am putting a poll on my author page. Go vote and let me know if you want the next chapter in Jacob's POV.

I know a lot of people want to know what he is up to...That will clarify his feelings/intentions. Go Vote!

Muggleinlove


	22. Jacob

The majority of you wanted a chapter in Jacob's POV. I hope you guys enjoy it…

Chapter 22: Jacob

JPOV

I watched as Bella ran off to her room in tears. I hated to see girls cry, but I especially hated it when Bella cried. I never realized just how much being separated from her fiancée really affected her. I never doubted she missed him, after all when you're with someone for over two years, you get attached. I just assumed that their relationship was less deep. Yet, I now knew that what they had was more intense.

I really liked Bella. She was a great friend, but I saw the potential for much more. She was smart, funny, witty, and very beautiful. I was instantly smitten from the moment I saw her in New York. She was one of a kind, I knew I would never meet a girl quite like her.

But she was taken. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have stopped me from pursuing something more with her. A boyfriend is not necessarily a permanent title. But Bella had much more than a boyfriend, she had a fiancée.

Part of me figured that an engagement was not marriage. It wasn't that permanent. Until she said "I do," she was fair game. She hadn't committed herself totally to the other man. Therefore, I was still allowed a chance to win her heart.

However, I knew deep down I could never do that. I saw the way she spoke about her Edward. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. I would give anything to have a girl smile at me like that. I was a good guy, and a good guy never tried to separate something so beautiful. It hurt to admit it, but I had lost the race for her heart. It wasn't fair, because I really didn't know her. I doubted I had a chance when we were five.

I heard her cries and sobs become louder, and my heart broke. She needed to talk to Edward, she always seemed calmer more put together when she did. He seemed to be the strings that held her together. Without him she fell apart. I had to something to help her.

I spotted Bella's cell phone on the coffee table, she had left it there while we were studying that afternoon. It wasn't really my business, but I had to do something for her. I personally couldn't make her feel better, but I knew who could. Hopefully, Edward would be able to calm her down over the phone.

I scrolled through her address book, thankful that Edward was listed under Edward. She didn't seem to have him listed under weird names like cupcake or pookey. Bella was a practical woman. I took a deep breath before calling. She may get mad, but as a friend I couldn't leave her the way she was.

"My love, to what do I owe such a surprising call? Did you get my email?" I heard Edward say. He picked up the phone on the second ring, and he sounded absolutely perfect. She wasn't going to leave him.

"Bella, angel, are you there?" He asked in concern, I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't said a word.

"Edward, it's Jacob." I said. I had heard Bella talk about what the group had done, so Edward knew who I was.

"Is Bella alright? Is she hurt? Where is she? What's wrong?" He questioned in obvious panic.

"She's physically fine." I answered taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean physically fine?" He inquired the panic still not erased from his voice.

"She broke down today, about half and hour ago. She just started crying uncontrollably. She really misses you, and I had no idea what to do. She wouldn't call you, so I decided to call for her." I explained hearing silence from the other side of the line.

"Why wouldn't she want to call me?" He finally said. It seemed like he wanted to get control over himself before speaking.

"She doesn't want you to worry. I think she's afraid of what you might do, and she's going to hate me for calling you." I continued.

"She's afraid I'll drop everything and catch the next plane to England." He added seriously, and I could tell he wasn't kidding. Apparently, money wasn't an issue just like Bella had said.

"I think that's it." I sighed. He was just as lost as I was.

"I have to take my MCATS later this week, but if not I would be there by tomorrow afternoon. Can you try to get her on the phone?" He replied.

"Why don't you call back, so that she won't suspect I called." I suggested, I didn't want her to get mad at me.

"I will, but just make sure she answers." He added.

"I will." I stated.

"Thanks for telling me, Jacob. You're a good man." Edward complimented catching me off guard.

"You're not too bad yourself." I added before hanging up.

The fact that I had spoken to Edward solidified the fact that Bella was taken. He no longer was just some guy she spoke about, but a person who cared and loved her. it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Edward loved Bella. It was plain to see through his voice. He was one lucky man.

The phone began to ring, and I had to pray and hope Bella would open the door. She needed to talk to Edward. She would never be mine, but I still cared for her. I couldn't stand to see her suffer. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and it seemed like she had found it in Edward.

It sucked to be the one left out.

A/N: Not a long chapter, and I know I'm late (I went to watch the Dark Knight). But Jacob is a lot harder to write than I imagined. But I wanted to let everyone know what Jacob feels. He likes Bella, but respects that she is spoken for. I will say that things with Jacob aren't done. I have quite the idea, and I can't wait to write it.

Please let me know how I did. This is my first time writing in Jacob's POV.

Next Chapter: The Phone Call (We will be returning to Bella and Edward's POV)

Muggleinlove


	23. The Phone Call

Chapter 23: The Phone Call

EPOV

I hung up with Jacob, and I was frozen with fear. I felt completely helpless. What could I possibly say for Bella to feel better? She was alone in a strange country, and I had nothing to offer her. I couldn't even hug her.

My hands shook with grief as I dialed her number. I had been concerned about Jacob intentions, but he seemed to be a genuine good person. It didn't take a scientist to figure out he liked her, it was obvious by the way he spoke. But he had won my respect with his actions. He knew the right thing to do. However, I didn't trust him completely.

The phone rang four times, and I felt my heart increase in speed. Why wouldn't she pick up the phone? Why didn't she want to talk to me? Why didn't she trust me?

"Hello," She finally said on the sixth ring. Her voice cracking with sadness. I could picture the tears spilling down her beautiful face. At that moment I was willing to do anything in the world to make her pain stop.

"Bella, are you crying?" I asked, I didn't want to let her know that I knew. I wanted someone to look after her, when I couldn't. She would push Jacob away if I told her the truth. She wouldn't see the good behind his actions.

"No." She lied sniffling.

"Tell me what's wrong, love? I know you're crying." I said holding back my own emotions. I was in just as much pain as she was, and I was angry at myself. Angry, that I hadn't gone with her.

"I'm just being selfish, Edward. It's no big deal." She replied in between her whimpers.

"Why would you say such a thing? And it's obviously a big deal if it has you crying." I scolded. "Now please tell me what's wrong."

"I miss you." She answered. "I miss your voice, your eyes, your body next to mine while I sleep. I don't know how much more I can possibly take, and it's only been a week."

"Bella, my love." I started before she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry that I'm putting both of us through so much pain. I'm selfish for leaving and selfish for wanting you here with me." She explained, and I could tell that she was still crying.

"Listen to me, Bella. You do not have a selfish bone in your body. I miss you just as much as you miss me. I haven't even changed the sheets since you left. I won't even let my mom do it, because I want to cherish your smell with me. But none of that is enough." I sighed.

"I want to go home." She admitted.

"Bella, as much as I want you to come home, I can't allow it." I added, even though my heart was pleading that she would.

"You don't want me to come home." She stated.

"I never said that. I said I can't allow it." I corrected running my hands through my hair.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Bella, if you leave you will regret it. You love studying there, I've heard the way you talk about it." I continued.

"But I love you more." She pointed out.

"I know you do, but look at it this way we have less than a month for Valentine's Day. We'll be together then, and as soon as these four months are over everything will be the same again." I added.

"I don't know what's gotten over me." She sighed, her crying appeared to have settled down a bit. "One minute I was fine and the next I couldn't stop crying."

"My love, I know how you feel. Please don't allow things to get this bad. You know you can call me at whatever time. I'm always here."

"I know, I just don't want you to worry. You have enough things to worry about." She added.

"But nothing, not even my test, is more important than you are." I pointed out for the tenth time since she had left.

"Have you studied?" She inquired.

"I have, and I think I'm ready. I had my dad test me this afternoon, and he says I'm ready." I answered relieved that she seemed to be back to normal. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to do much." She replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, what did you ask my family to do before you left?" I asked.

"To look after you." She answered leaving out the part I wanted her to say.

"And what else?" I urged.

"And to make sure you weren't a hermit." She sighed.

"Exactly, and I don't want you to be locked up in your room. Go out exploring, I know England is full of exciting things to discover." I stated.

"But it's not the same without you. I feel bad having fun without you, especially this Saturday when you're taking the test." She explained causing me to chuckle.

"Bella, my love, I will be in a better mood and be able to concentrate better if I knew you weren't locked in your room crying." I replied. "I'm sure your friends are going to be doing something."

"They want to go to London." She admitted.

"Then I want you to go." I ordered. She needed time to clear her head, and enjoy herself.

"But…" She began.

"But nothing, Bella. Explore London, it's quite beautiful." I urged. I had been to London a few times when I was small. "Do it for me."

"You know I can't resist that line." She sighed with a small giggle.

"There's the Bella I know." I added wanting nothing more than to hug and kiss her.

"I'm only doing it for you." She continued as I laughed.

"As long as you do it." I replied. "It's late over there, do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Would you?" She questioned.

"I love you, my sweet angel." I said a tear escaping my eye.

"I love you too, Edward." She said as I heard the shuffling of bed sheets.

I began to hum her lullaby letting the song fill my heart. I hummed for at least ten minutes telling her that I loved her every few minutes. I heard her breathing even out, and I knew she was asleep.

"Goodbye, my love. Sweet dreams." I whispered before hanging up.

I looked up at the ceiling of my room letting my tears fall. I wasn't ashamed to cry, because I knew what I felt. I missed my other half, I was incomplete without her. I had to express how I felt, because I would go crazy if I didn't.

A/N: Once again I have brought myself to tears, but there's only 1 or 2 chapters before Valentine's Day.

Does anybody have any suggestions over what Bella and the guys should do in London? I've never been there so any suggestions will be appreciated.

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock!

Muggleinlove


	24. London

Chapter 24: London

BPOV

After much insistence on Edward and Jacob's part I was on my way to London. All five of us had packed and boarded a train right to London. We had decided that it was best to get all our money, and rent a family hotel room. It had taken us a while, but we eventually found a hotel room with enough beds to fit all five of us. I really didn't want to share a room with just one of them.

"You seem worried." Jacob commented as we watched the scenery fly by through the train windows.

"Sort of, Edward takes the MCATs today. He's been preparing for them for a very long time." I explained causing him to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You two seem to be two halves of the same person." He added with a friendly smile. Jacob always seemed to know the right things to say. "And from what I have heard from you, he will pass with flying colors."

"I'm sure he will, but I'm not me if I don't worry." I replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a worrywart. Enjoy these two days in London." He suggested, and I knew he was right. I had always dreamed of visiting London, and I had two days to do it in. Which I knew was hardly enough.

"I'll try." I answered forcing myself to smile.

"That's not your smile." Jacob pointed out tickling my sides and causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "That is."

"That's not fair." I defended myself hugging my stomach.

"I don't play fair." He continued with a wink as I pushed him away.

"You're just jealous." I added sticking out my tongue.

"Extremely." He said seriously before walking away, and leaving me to my thoughts.

I had trouble understanding Jacob. He was a great guy, and very easy to talk to. However, I sometimes felt as if his feelings for me were deeper than they appeared.

"You shouldn't think so hard. You might hurt yourself." Jason joked, taking Jacob's empty chair. Besides Jacob I was closest to Jason. We had a lot in common in that we both had significant others back home. We related in a different way.

"Has that happen to you?" I teased with a smile as he laughed.

"Seriously, you seem pensive. What's up?" He asked.

"Just trying to figure Jacob out." I sighed as he laughed.

"That boy has issues." He said seriously in a tone that implied more than what he had said.

"Meaning?" I inquired.

"Not my story to tell, Bella, sorry." He answered causing me to bite my lip. I was missing something, and I knew it was going to come back and bite me eventually.

Surprisingly, we were able to find our hotel and check in without too much trouble. "Why our European hotel rooms so damn small?" Nathaniel protested as we entered our room.

I had to agree that the room was on the small side. It was made for five people, but it barely seemed big enough for two. "It's part of the European charm." I shrugged claiming the top bunk as my own.

The room had a double bed, bunk beds, and one single bed. I wasn't sharing a bed with no one but Edward. Therefore, I perched myself on the top bunk. It was going to be interesting to see who ended up sharing a bed.

"Shouldn't you share with one of the guys?" Alex questioned looking up at me. "It would make things a lot less weird for us."

"I only share a bed with one man, and he is on another continent." I protested. "Plus the double bed looks big enough for two of you. You guys won't even have to touch."

"It's just weird." Jacob protested looking up at me with meaningful eyes. I knew he was trying to have me share the double bed with him.

"You guys are wasting away our time." I pointed out looking at the watch. It was almost noon, and we hadn't seen a thing.

After fifteen more minutes of arguing they had decided. Jacob took the bunk under mine, Jason the other single bed, while Nathaniel and Alex had to share.

"Where to first?" I asked still from my bed a map of London spread out in front of me.

"Let's go see the guard change thing at the castle," Nathaniel suggested as I looked at my watch.

"We're kind of late for that. It starts at 11:30 and it's past noon." I replied as he pouted. "We can see that tomorrow."

"Let's do the big ferris wheel thing." Jacob interjected.

"The London Eye sounds like fun." I answered as everyone nodded.

Fortunately, we weren't far from the London eye and we were able to board our pod without much fuss. We had even bought a combination ticket that allowed us to also visit Madam Tussaud's Wax Museum and take a river boat tour with afternoon tea on the River Thames.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Jacob asked as I leaned against the little railing looking past the glass and to all of London.

"It is." I answered part of me still sad that Edward wasn't here to share this with me.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Bells." He added taking my hand in his. "I know you miss him, but you have to enjoy what you have here."

"Am I that obvious?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Painfully so." He answered as I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're here Jacob." I added with a genuine smile.

"Someone has to keep you in line." He teased as we returned our attention to the view around us.

We took a lot of pictures while on the London Eye, and before we knew it we were getting off and boarding our boat for afternoon tea. "I don't see why we can't just grab lunch." Alex complained as we sat down on a wonderfully made table.

"Stop complaining, Alex. If we're here we have to have the full experience." I explained as we ate small sandwiches and sipped English tea.

"I know, but tonight we do another time honored tradition." He stated with a huge smile that scared me. I knew we had decided to go see the We Will Rock You show. I personally enjoyed the music of Queen and couldn't wait.

"We go to the pubs." He added/

"I don't drink." I complained I didn't like much alcohol, and beer was even more disgusting than any other alcoholic beverage.

"What happened to let's try it all at least once?" Jacob asked as I rolled my eyes. I had been pretty persistent in having them try all the food.

"But I hate beer." I interjected.

"Don't knock it until you tried it." Nathaniel added with a grin.

"I have tried beer." I replied with a shudder. I really hated beer.

"Just one." Jacob pleaded looking at me with puppy dog eyes. It was very hard to say no.

"Fine, only one." I warned as they clapped and cheered.

"Someone has to make sure we all get back to the hotel." I answered as they laughed.

"Are you saying we are all going to get drunk?" Alex inquired.

"Not drunk, but plastered." I teased as they all rolled their eyes and laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking along the area taking in the sights. We visited Big Ben, and even took a trip over to Piccadilly Circus. It had been a lot of fun, and we had just enough time to shower, and get ready for show and dinner.

We were about a block from the hotel when my phone rang. I knew immediately that Edward was done with his test. He hadn't been allowed to call during breaks, but he had promised to call the moment he was allowed to use his phone.

"You guys go ahead and start getting ready." I said taking out my phone from my purse.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Jacob asked.

"She'll be fine." Jason answered for me leading him away. He knew just how important such calls were. He tended to sneak away to talk privately everytime his girlfriend called. He was counting down to Valentine's just as I was, because like Edward she was coming to visit.

"Hello" I said excitedly.

"I am so relieved to hear your voice." Edward replied and his voice did sound relieved.

"How was your test?" I asked finding a small bench where I sat down.

"It was a killer, nothing anyone says could prepare you for it. I don't think I can think straight right now." He explained as I laughed.

"You do sound tired." I commented.

"Very much so. I was so nervous last night I barely slept, and without you with me, it was that much harder." He explained. "How's London?"

"It's cold, but it's beautiful. Pictures and movies don't do it justice. I'll have to email you all the pictures when I get back to Cambridge. I didn't bring the computer." I answered.

"What are the plans for the night?" He asked.

"We're going to see We Will Rock You and then the boys want to go the pubs." I added knowing he wouldn't be fond of the pubs.

"I've heard good things about the show, but be careful in the pubs. I don't want you getting drunk." He warned.

"You know I hate beer." I protested as he laughed. "I'm only having one to get the guys off my back."

"I'm not worried about you, I trust you. I don't trust the men around you." He clarified as I laughed.

"I can handle myself, Edward." I stated confidently. I knew how to kick guys where it truly hurt.

"I'm sure you can, but it won't stop me from worrying." He said with a chuckle.

"How about you? What are you doing tonight?" I asked knowing they had to do something since he just took the biggest test of his life.

"Alice and mom want to take me out somewhere." He sighed and I noticed the reluctance in his voice.

"You better go, because I'm going to ask Alice and Esme." I warned. If he forced me to have fun, then he had to have fun as well.

"I'll go, only because you want me to." He answered. "I'll let you get back to London. Be careful."

"I will, Edward, I will." I assured him. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon. I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered before we hung up.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes before walking to our hotel. I was enjoying London, but it wasn't the same without him. I would make sure that during his spring break we had a chance to escape here just the two of us.

A/N: Thank you all for the ideas. I really wish I could use them all, but they really have only two days in London. I may save some for when Edward and Bella go alone much later in the story. Remember Edward is making the trip for Valentine's and his spring break in early April. Bella is going to Seattle in mid-March.

I know I said Valentine's Day is one chapter away, but it is looking like maybe 2 more chapters before Edward arrives. The next one plus one.

Next Chapter: Pub Crawling (Is that the term?)

Muggleinlove


	25. Pub Crawling

Chapter 25: Pub Crawling

BPOV

I left the show in a much joyful mood than I had gone into it. The show had been fantastic, and I had sang along to just about every song. "We will, We will, ROCK YOU!" It seemed that just about everyone was chanting the famous line as we exited the theater and made our way to a small pub not far away from our location.

"I have to hand it to you, Bella, it really was a lot of fun." Alex told me as we walked into the pub grabbing a corner table barely big enough to fit us all. I ended up practically sitting on Jacob and Jason.

The pub was sort of small, but it was packed tight. There was music and the crowd was mostly young. Everyone seemed to be having a good time eating and drinking.

"I told you it would be fun." I replied with a smile. Alex had been against seeing a show, and had wanted to skip straight to the drinking. Of all the guys, he was the one that I felt was most likely to get drunk.

We all ordered the classic fish and chips and had our first round of beers. While all the guys had ordered a pint, I ordered half a pint. I knew that even that was too big for me.

"You're such a sissy." Nathaniel joked as we waited to be served.

"I'm a girl, and more specifically I don't like beer." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Plus I'm not getting drunk in foreign country, that's not safe."

"Don't be such a party pooper." Alex whined.

"I'm not stopping you from drinking. You could drink all the beer in the pub, for all I care. I'm not carrying you to the hotel room." I answered. Alex really had a way of pissing me off, and I was not looking forward to dealing with him if he got drunk.

"Leave her alone, Alex." Jacob defended putting his arm around me. I was very quick to notice the glare that Jason was sending Jacob over my head. I really wished I knew exactly what Jason knew about Jacob.

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked watching my face closely as I took my first sip. I was surprised to find that the beer wasn't that bad tasting, but not something I would want more.

"It's better than I expected." I admitted as they group cheered.

"We've corrupted her!" Jason joked as we all laugh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Jason, but I've been corrupted for quite sometime now." I added much to the amusement of the boys.

"I guess Saint Edward isn't that much of a Saint." Alex interjected. They never seem to believe just how perfect Edward was, and they had fun by poking fun at our relationship.

"I'm not going to answer that one." I replied returning my attention to my fish and chips.

I began to get worried as the beer kept coming. After barely finishing one I had changed to soda, but all the guys had kept drinking. Jason seemed to be the only one who had stopped after two. "I think we should stop them." Jason spoke to me as I nodded. I had lost count of just how many they had each had.

"Guys, I think we're done for the night." I said as Jason paid. We would all figure out the check once everyone was sober.

"Why Bella? The party is just starting." Jacob answered with a laugh pulling me towards him and taking another gulp.

"Jacob, you have had enough." I added taking the glass from his hand. "It's time to head to bed."

"But I'm not tired. Let's go dancing." He suggested getting up and dragging me with him.

"Let's go pick up some chicks." Alex said to Nathaniel as they got up, Nathaniel swaying a bit on his feet.

"Can you handle those two?" I asked Jason who seemed a bit lost.

"Will you be fine with Jacob?" He inquired with a pensive stare. He seemed to be trying to figure out what to do.

"I'll be fine, just get those two back to the hotel, and I'll get Jacob." I assured him with a smile.

"Do you have your phone?" He questioned as I nodded noticing that Jacob had left.

"I have it don't worry." I called running after Jacob. The last thing I needed was to have him do something stupid. If it was stupid enough he would be sent home packing.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I ran after him cursing the fact that I had decided to wear heals.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked leaning against the wall of another pub.

"You just ran off by yourself." I replied trying to catch my breath.

"Let's go inside." He suggested pointing towards the pub.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake." I answered taking his arm and trying to move him away from the pub. The last thing we needed was more alcohol than he already had. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"You know something, Bells." Jacob spoke as we walked away and towards the general direction of where we were staying.

"Know what?" I asked walking by his side. He wasn't totally drunk, but he was obviously not thinking very clearly.

"I like you." He said confidently his arm snaking around my shoulders.

"I like you, to Jake, as a friend." I answered hoping he meant it as a friend and nothing more.

"I know you do, Bella. But I like you, like you." He clarified cementing something I had assumed before.

"Jake, I think you're drunk." I said trying to change the conversation. He knew perfectly well that my feelings for him where all non-platonic. There was no hope in changing that.

"I'm not drunk, I just want you to know the truth." He complained stopping to look at me. His dark eyes held a fire to them, letting me know that his feelings were genuine.

"Jake, don't do this." I whispered before continuing my walk to the hotel.

"Don't do what?" He asked taking my hand.

"You don't know what you're doing. Just drop it." I replied biting my lip.

"I know what I'm doing, Bells." He whispered before leaning towards me. I knew instinctively what he was going to do, but part of me refused to acknowledge that he was going to kiss me. It was as if the alarms in my head were all short circuited.

His lips touch mine, and I immediately pushed him away. He made no move to stop me, it was as if he had realized what he had done. "Bella!" He called as I ran away from him.

"Not now!" I yelled back needing time to clear my head.

I ran into the hotel room taking a seat in the lobby. I couldn't go upstairs, because I needed time to think. Why had he kissed me? Was he really drunk? Would he even remember? Did I tell Edward? I didn't know which question to ponder first.

The kiss had meant absolutely nothing to me. It had barely lasted a second, and it was like kissing my brother. It felt wrong, on so many different levels. I cared for Jake like a brother, and I was afraid of losing that friendship.

I ended up heading to bed just before four, and I was glad that everyone was asleep. I didn't feel the need to talk, and I hoped that having a few hours of sleep would clear my head.

Surprisingly I was able to get some rest. I woke up a little after ten, and I was surprised to find that the room was empty. The only one who was in the room was Jacob.

"Hey!" He said in a low tone from the chair.

"Hey!" I answered unsure of what else to say.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was an ass." He finally said looking down on the floor. "I really shouldn't have had that much too drink, and I know you probably hate me now. Not that I blame you. I'm sure Jason will switch rooms with me if you want."

"Jake." I said stopping his rant and climbing down from my bunk. "I care for you as a friend, and I know that you really didn't have much control over your actions last night. I didn't even think you would remember. But you're still my friend, and friends forgive one another."

"But Edward is going to kill me." He complained.

"I have to tell him, Jake. But I won't let him hurt you, he'll be mad but he'll get over it." I assured him. "But you better not do that again."

"Ofcourse not, Bells. I didn't lie last night. I do like you a lot, but I respect the fact that you're taken. You're happily engaged. Forgive me?" He said as I smiled.

"You know I do." I said giving him a hug. Things were going to be a bit weird for a while, but they would eventually get back to normal. Jacob was a great friend, who lost his inhibitions when he drank. Even Edward was guilty of that. It just reminded me of how much I truly hated alcohol.

A/N: This chapter just flowed. I couldn't stop writing. I was going to end it at the kiss, but I didn't want you guys to kill me. Plus the apology wasn't long enough to stand on it's own. And I really want Edward and Bella together again for a few chapters. Their separation is killing me as well.

A lot of you think Jacob has some deep dark secret, and I may have implied it last chapter. The secret Jason knows is that Jacob likes Bella as more than a friend. I hope none of you hate him too much, in his defense he was drunk.

Next Chapter: Reunited (I can't wait, seriously! I may even have it later today, depending on my workload)

Muggleinlove


	26. Reunited

A/N: I am on a roll...

Chapter 26: Reunited

BPOV

I woke up early on February eleventh, ecstatic that in twenty-four hours Edward would be with me. School had gotten very hectic, and through the stress and cold I had gotten the flu. Today was the first day that I woke up able to breathe through my nose. The antibiotics that the doctor had prescribed had done the trick. I was feeling better, and no longer looked terrible.

The last thing I wanted was for Edward to come back, and be unable to kiss me. Therefore, I had gone to the doctor, and had gotten medication. My nose was no longer red, and it was no longer running. I finally looked human again.

I climbed out of bed grabbing my toiletries before going into the bathroom. I didn't have class that day, because all classes had been canceled. The entire school was preparing for the Valentine's Day Formal which was taking place the following night. I was super excited that Edward was going to make it in time to be my date.

"Where are you off to?" Jacob asked after I had showered and gotten dressed. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.

"I need to return some books to the library, and take out the ones for next week." I answered with a bright smile. Things with Jacob had returned to normal. Edward hadn't been pleased, but he had accepted that it was a mistake. Plus Jacob had apologized profusely, and promised never to do it again. I was sure that Edward wouldn't kill Jacob when they met. "I need to make sure I'm all caught up."

"Have fun!" He called as I left the room and made my way across campus to the library.

EPOV

I had managed to escape a day early, and I was looking forward to surprising Bella. I had caught the red-eye flight in order to arrive in the early afternoon. Yet, the flight and train ride to Cambridge seemed to drag on forever. It seemed the faster I wanted time to past the slower it did, it was incredibly frustrating.

I arrived just after noon going straight to her room and knocking on the door. I really couldn't wait to surprise her. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I heard movement through the door before hearing the click of lock. All I wanted was to take my Bella into my arms, and kiss her. The distance had driven me crazy, and now I was so close I could taste it.

"May I help you?" A young man with dark skin and dark hair asked. I knew immediately it was Jacob who had opened the door. Part of me wanted to hurt him, but I did my best to control my urge. He was Bella's friend, and I had promised to be civilized.

"You must be Jacob. I'm Edward." I greeted extending my hand. "Is Bella here?"

"Nice to meet you. Come in." He said in a shaky voice as he moved out of the way allowing me inside. He probably thought I was going to hit him or something. "Bella left to the library about an hour ago, she should be back in a few."

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a grin. "You apologized to Bella, and if she forgave you then I guess I do to."

"I am sorry." He said in a serious tone, and I could tell that he really was sorry.

"I know you are. Just don't let it happen again." I replied forcefully.

"I can help you look for her, if you want. She didn't expect you until tomorrow." He offered as I shook my head..

"I want to surprise her. Maybe I'll wait in her room." I said looking around and trying to figure out which was her room.

"She's on the right." He pointed out as I walked to her room. I felt a sense of peace as I stepped inside her room. It smelled just like her, and it was full of her personal touches. The alarm clock across the room, in order to force herself to get up to turn it off. Her favorite books on the bedside table, and my jacket draped across the desk chair. There were also countless pictures of us scattered throughout the entire room. It all screamed Bella.

I put my bags in the corner before settling on her bed, and letting her sweet scent engulf me. It seemed almost cruel to have waited so long, and now have to wait some more for her to arrive. I could've called her, but I wanted to surprise her. I wanted to see the look of happiness when she found me an entire day early on her bed.

BPOV

I was sidetracked on my way to the library, stopping to turn in a paper that would be due while I was in Paris. My professors had been very accepting of letting me go without any issues, and I didn't want them to think I was slacking off. I ran up to my room to drop off all the books I had checked out, I wanted to catch up on some reading before Edward arrived. I was ahead, but I figured the further ahead I was the better.

I looked at my watch, it was almost one and Edward hadn't called. He always called near noon, and I really missed the sound of his voice. Could something have happened?

"Hey Jake!" I said with a smile as he took some of the books that I had in my hands.

"Hey, Bells! Did you check out the entire library? I don't think you left any books for anyone else." He joked as I rolled my eyes.

"Wait until you need them, Jake. You're not going to copy my work." I added with a grin as Jake pouted.

"I don't copy all the time." He whined as I pushed him playfully.

"Whatever, Jake. I'm going to call Edward, and then head out to have lunch." I said walking towards my room. "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Bells." He answered as I kicked the bedroom door open still facing Jacob. "I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" I questioned, Jake was always hungry.

He simply smiled before I felt two familiar arms encircle me from behind. Edward's scent surrounded me as he pushed my back into his chest. "Surprise." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my heart begin to beat frantically in my chest. I wanted to turn around, but I was afraid it was all going to be my imagination. I was missing him so much that I knew it could've been a hallucination.

I slowly turned around looking deep into Edward's green eyes. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt like screaming, crying, and fainting all at once. Edward's arms pulled me close holding me up as his lips met mine. My hands traveled up his arms before cupping his face and bringing my body closer to his.

We broke apart to breathe as I looked at him afraid of letting go. I never wanted to be apart from him again. "I missed you so much." I finally said before kissing him again. I faintly heard Jacob leaving the room to give us privacy. I would have to thank him later,

"Bella, you have no idea," He purred carrying me into the bedroom and laying me on the bed. "I have dreamed of this moment every night since you left, and nothing could compare to actually having you back in my arms."

"I love you, Edward." I said as my hands traveled the familiar path up and down his chest and stomach. I had forgotten just how wonderful his body really was.

"I love you, too." He whispered before kissing me deeply our tongues dancing together in perfect synchrony. His hands snuck past my shirt his warm hands exploring my back and stomach as our kiss became more frantic.

I reached for his shirt removing it in one quick movement. My entire body craved him, and I was going to have him. I hadn't had him in almost a month and a half, and that had been torture. No amount of phone sex could replace the real thing.

"If you continue, I won't be able to stop." He said his nose tracing my neck and jaw.

"Who said anything about stopping?" I asked seriously. I had no intention of stopping whatsoever.

"Bella." He moaned as my hand cupped his hardness through the rough material of his jeans. I had forgotten just how sexy he sounded when he moaned my name.

EPOV

As soon as she touched my arousal, I was a goner. I kissed her frantically removing all our clothing. I kissed her neck, but I found myself being attracted back to the sweetness of her lips. Our clothes were littered across the room, and neither one of us cared. We needed each other, we needed to be one.

My kisses began to trail down her neck and towards her chest, before she pulled me back up. "They'll be time for foreplay later." She stated looking into my eyes. The love, need and desire was written in her stare.

I looked at her my fingers entering her. I wanted to make sure she was ready. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but she was soaked. "Please, Edward." She pleaded as I moved my fingers within her.

"My Bella." I whispered kissing every inch of her face before kissing her lips and entering her slowly. I had to grip the sheets, to stop myself from losing control. She felt incredible, and I knew that neither one of us would last long.

I moved slowly cherishing every sound she made, and drowning out her pleas with my kisses. Until we both slipped over the edge together gripping each other, our lips never breaking contact.

I rolled over bringing her to rest on my chest as my fingers played with her hair. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms, to be able to do so much more than talk.

"That was incredible, Edward." She whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me.

"My love, I can't believe we're together again." I commented holding her tightly.

"Neither can I." She answered looking up to me with a huge smile. For the first time since we had been apart I was happy, happy that we were together. We held each other for a long time cherishing our closeness. A closeness we had both missed.

A/N: Edward is back!! (Does Happy Dance). I am so happy that they're together again, aren't you?

I know a lot of you brought up the thin walls, and honestly it will come into play. I just wanted their first time for them to be private. They have a lot of pent up frustration, and Jacob will get his earful. (lol)

There will be more descriptive lemons in the coming chapters. I just wanted a sweet lemon for their first time. I'm thinking Bella is going to get her long awaited payback. You guys probably thought I had forgotten.

Next Chapter: Dinner

Muggleinlove


	27. Introductions

Chapter 27: Introductions

BPOV

I watched Edward as he slept. I was still on top of him but I rested my chin on my arms, watching him. He was suffering from jetlag, and I could almost guarantee that he had gotten little or no sleep on the plane. He had to be exhausted.

I relished the fact that I was so close to him, not caring if he was asleep. Just having him near me was more than enough. I felt happy and complete, as if I could take on the world. I closed my eyes memorizing his heart beats and his breathing patterns, I felt as if I was discovering everything about him all over again.

I stayed there for a long time before getting up to pick up the mess we had made. I slipped on the shirt he had been wearing taking in his wonderful smell. There was clothes all over the floor and my bra was even hanging from my laptop screen. We had definitely allowed the moment to take us. Not that I had any complaints.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." Edward suddenly spoke, his soft voice sending shivers down my spine. "But I would rather have you without it."

I smiled taking his hand as he sat up. He pulled me into him sitting me across his lap. "Edward, I love you." I whispered kissing the corner of his mouth before I settled my head onto his shoulder.

"My love," He purred his hand tracing small circles on my outer thigh. "I'm so happy to have you with me again."

I smiled up at him before kissing him. "Why don't you take a nap? I know you must be exhausted." I suggested as he chuckled.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked pressing his forehead against mine.

"I was going to shower, and let the boys know I won't be cooking for them tonight." I answered.

"I forgot that it's Wednesday." He replied. Every Wednesday I would make the boys dinner, it had become a tradition. "If you're still up to cooking, I'd love some of your food, I've missed it. Plus I would love to meet your other friends."

"Am I selfish for wanting to keep you to myself?" I asked kissing him lightly. I seemed to being craving his kisses just like my lungs needed oxygen.

"A little, but I like you to be possessive of me, because I'm just as possessive of you." He answered in a whisper before his lips met mine in a searing kiss that made me moan into his mouth.

Our kiss was interrupted by a knock on the front door. I groaned to myself, not wanting to get up. Yet, I knew Jacob wasn't home to answer the door for us. "I really hate whoever is at the door." I said with a frown causing Edward to laugh.

"Go answer the door, my love. They'll be time for us to be together later, we have the rest of the week and the weekend." He added as I sighed in defeat. Edward was right, as usual, we had the entire week to be together. The least I could do was introduce him to my friends.

"Fine." I said kissing him before slipping from his grasp and grabbing my jeans. I kept his shirt on putting on my jeans before going to answer the door. I didn't dare look back, because if I did I wasn't going to be leaving my room.

"I'm coming!" I called buttoning my jeans as the person at the door knocked again. I opened the door finding Jason leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He said sheepishly with a blush as I figured that I totally had a bad case of sex hair. "I thought Edward arrived tomorrow morning."

"He surprised me a day early." I answered moving away from the door to look for something to hold up my hair.

"I'll just leave you two." He said moving to close the door.

"Nonsense, Jason. Come in, today is Wednesday and I'm making us dinner. I thought about making spaghetti. " I said picking up my hair in a pony tail.

"But don't you guys want to be alone?" He asked finally walking inside.

"I'll have her for the rest of the weekend. Plus I would hate to leave you all without her marvelous cooking." Edward replied appearing at the door dressed in jeans. I had obviously taken his shirt.

"Edward, this is Jason. Jason, this is Edward." I introduced as they shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you." Jason said causing me to blush. I did seem to talk nonstop about Edward.

"I hope it's all good." Edward added wrapping his arm around me and bring me to his side.

"Definitely, all good." Jason laughed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower before going to the supermarket to get food." I said slipping away from Edward. "Play nice." I warned with a smile before going into the bedroom.

EPOV

Jason turned out to be very nice and friendly. We related pretty easily, and we instantly became friends. I accompanied Bella to the supermarket, and now I sat on the table watching her move around the small kitchen. She was making spaghetti and meatballs, which was relatively quick to make. I watched as she checked the breadsticks bending down to look inside the small oven, my eyes couldn't help but study her perfect behind.

"You know it's not polite to stare." She said with a flirty smile causing me to chuckle.

I slowly got up and pressed my body against her back. My lips placing small kisses up and down the back of her neck, as my arms encircles her small waist. "I want to do so much more than stare, Isabella." I whispered huskily in her ear, smiling when I felt her knees get weak. I loved how noticeable of an effect I could have on her.

"Like what?" She asked trying to appear nonchalant, but I could almost feel the blood flowing inside of her.

"I want us to make love again and again. I want to feel myself sheathed in your warmth," I purred. I knew she enjoyed it when I talked dirty, even though I didn't do it too often.

"Edward." She moaned as I sucked on the delicate skin of her neck. I was careful not to leave a mark since she would most likely be wearing a dress that would expose it.

"Get a room!" Somebody said, and I instantly knew it was Alex. He was supposed to be the crude one of the group.

"We have one don't worry." Bella answered without breaking a sweat as I loosened my grip on her.

"It doesn't look like you do." He joked as we both rolled our eyes. We refused to acknowledge him with a response.

Dinner was delicious, and I found that all the guys were pretty easy to talk to. Even Alex wasn't a total prick once you got to know him. "Bella is here is very klutzy." Nathaniel joked as everyone laughed.

"I think we've all caught her at least once." Jason joked as Bella blushed.

"I'm not that bad." Bella complained studying her now empty plate.

"You fall at least twice a week." Alex stated as everyone nodded.

"Not to mention the amount of times you bump into stuff." Jacob added as Bella glared at him.

"She's the same way at home." I teased as she pushed me away getting up only to trip over her own feet. I ended up trying catching her, only to have her fall on me.

"Let me go, Edward." She demanded wiggling away from me as everyone laughed.

"Love, it's just a joke." I said reluctantly loosening my hold on her.

"Well, it's not funny." She said going into her room and slamming the door.

Everybody looked at me as I sighed. I didn't mean to get her mad, and now she was angry. "We'll let you settle this." Nathaniel said as everybody got up.

"We didn't mean it, really. It was only a joke." Jason added as I nodded.

"Good luck." Jacob called before they had left.

I slowly got up and knocked on her door. "Bella, love, can I come in?" I questioned. "It was only a joke, we didn't mean anything about it."

After a few minutes of silence I heard shuffling and click of the lock. "I didn't expect you to tease me. They do it all the time, but it hurts when you do it." She explained with a frown as I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I did." I answered kissing her forehead. "You know I find your klutziness endearing."

"I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." She sighed leaning up to kiss me.

"Does this mean, I'm forgiven?" I inquired with a grin as she kissed me again.

"You definitely are, Edward." She replied as I yawned. I hadn't realized just how tired I really was, I hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours. "Why don't we head to bed?"

"It's only eight." I complained as she laughed.

"It doesn't matter, you need to rest." She ordered leading me towards the bed. "If you don't catch up on sleep, then you'll be tired for the rest of the trip."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked not wanting to sleep without her by my side.

"Ofcourse, I will, dummy." She answered before we got ready to bed.

The television played softly in the background as I cuddled against Bella. I was just in my boxers, while she wore small boy shorts and my shirt. "Goodnight, my angel." I whispered before kissing her soft lips.

"Goodnight." She replied her fingers playing with my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Not much happens in this chapter, it's more of a filler. I just wanted Edward to interact a little with the guys.

A lot of you asked what I was talking about concerning payback. Reread chapter 28 of Learning to Live. That is all I have to say.

Next Chapter: Valentine's Formal (sorry their probably won't be a second chapter today)

Muggleinlove


	28. Valetine's Formal

A/N: The date this chapter takes place in is February 12, Valentine's Day would be the Saturday they are in Paris. I may have not been clear on that particular detail. The link to the dress Bella wears is in my author page, check it out before reading.

Chapter 28: Valentine's Formal

BPOV

The Valentine's Day Formal was one of the biggest events on campus. It had been a tradition that dated back almost to the onset of the college. I had decided against wearing red or pink, because Alice had pointed out that everyone else would be wearing those colors. Therefore, I had settled on a teal strapless gown with faint beading across my left hip. It fit tightly down to my upper thighs, were it flared slightly with a high slit.

I had flat ironed my hair curling just the tips before picking it up halfway with a diamond barrette. My shoes were higher than normal, but still low enough that I could appear stable. I looked in my mirror studying my reflection, I usually had Alice's help when getting ready for formal events. But I didn't think I had done a terrible job on my own. I looked presentable, and still completely natural.

"How do I look?" I asked Lisa. Lisa was Jason's girlfriend, who had arrived really early that morning. I knew instantly that she was madly love with Jason. They seemed just as much in love with each other as Edward and I were.

"You look fantastic, Bella. My dress pales in comparison." She said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes. Lisa had genuine black hair with bright hazel eyes, that looked almost green against her natural tan. She was taller than I was, but not by much, and was everybody's best friend. Her energy level rivaled only Alice's.

Lisa was wearing a simple blood red dress that was held in place by small strings that crossed her back a few times. It flowed to the floor dragging slightly even in her heals. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Nonsense, Lisa. If anybody is going to get all the attention is you." I assured her with a smile. I was thankful to have another girl to get ready with, while all the guys got ready in the dorm room next door. Edward and Jason had really become fast friends.

"I don't care about anyone's attention, but Jason's." She sighed, and I knew full well what she meant. The only eyes I wanted on me were Edward's.

"Knock, Knock." I heard Edward's voice outside my door, Jacob had no doubt used his key to let him inside.

"Come in, love." I said as he snuck his head inside his eyes shining with delight as he looked at me. I tried to stop the flush from creeping up on me, but I couldn't. Even after being with Edward for so long his gaze still made me blush.

"You look very pretty, Lisa. Jason is waiting for you in his room." Edward said kindly as Lisa slipped out the door leaving us alone.

I looked at Edward who looked dashing in his black tuxedo. I had to hold on to my desk to keep myself from falling. It had to be a sin to look as wonderful as he did. Edward looked great in everything he wore, or didn't wear, but seeing him in a tuxedo was my weakness.

I was able to fight my daze long enough to look into his eyes. He hadn't approached. He leaned back studying me, like he would study painting in a museum. I smiled weakly as his eyes sparkled with love. I didn't know what he saw in me, but it was obvious that it pleased him greatly.

"To say you look beautiful will be an understatement." He finally spoke still not walking towards me. I wanted to go to him, but found that my feet were stuck to the floor.

"Edward," I whispered biting my lip nervously.

"Yes, my love." He replied finally walking to my side where he gently pressed his lip to my hand.

"You look handsome." I complimented my hands roaming down his shoulders and arms. He leaned down to kiss my cheek careful not to disturb my makeup. Alice had trained him well.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He asked with his signature grin as he offered me his arm.

"I am." I answered taking his arm after I had picked up my small purse and shawl.

We walked the short distance from our room to the main formal hall where the celebration was taking place. The formal hall was only used for Sunday brunch, and for a variety of special occasions. Most students only ever saw it during the formals.

The hall was huge, and there were at least a hundred round tables surrounding a dance floor. The walls were painted a cream colored and accented in a variety of gold details that seemed to glitter through the soft light of the huge chandeliers.

"Have you been here before?" Edward inquired as he escorted me inside. He was just as stunned as I was at the beauty of the hall.

"I haven't." I responded as I try to take everything in. "We're table thirty-two."

We quickly spotted our table not far from the dance floor. The guys were already seated, and I was surprised to note that Nathaniel had brought a date. He tended to be the shy one of the group, but he had escorted one of the girls from our Shakespeare lecture.

The table linens were a soft shade of gold while the plates were stronger more vibrant gold. All the gold contrasted beautifully with the red of the long-stemmed roses that were centered on the table.

"They have a full orchestra." Edward pointed out as my eyes widened in shock. A full orchestra was very rare, and it only added to the importance of such an event.

Edward pulled out the empty chair next to Jacob, allowing me to sit before he did. "This is quite something." Jacob commented.

"It sure is." I added as my hand slipped onto Edward's lap where it met his hand. His fingers played with my engagement ring, the way they always did.

"It's a shame we don't have things like this back home." Edward added with a laugh.

We spent quite a while watching others settle onto the many tables. I hadn't realized just how many students and faculty members were a part of Cambridge. The entire school seemed to be in attendance.

A few important leaders of the school said a few words about the tradition that Valentine's Day held for the school. They also mentioned the importance of continuing a tradition that dated back for more than a century.

A delicious five-course meal was served after the speeches, to very soft music from the orchestra. After the last plates had been cleared, the dance floor was officially opened to everyone.

"Dance with me, Love." Edward said in the sweet tone, he knew I couldn't resist.

"Edward, you know I don't dance well." I answered. I had danced with him on multiple occasions, always after his pleads. Yet, I had never danced to this type of classical music in public.

"Bella, you know it's all in the leading." He stated kissing my bare shoulders. My resolve was cracking, and I was trying my best to keep it from falling. "Just a few songs."

"Don't let me fall." I warned as he smiled knowing he had won the battle.

We walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor. His hand rested on the small of my while the other held mine. My own free hand played with the ends of his hair. We swayed slowly to the music following the beta in perfect synchrony. I hated to dance, but I always ended up enjoying it while I was in Edward's arms. The only person who could dance remotely like him was Carlisle, but even he couldn't make me feel as secure as Edward did.

"I wish we could stay here forever." He whispered in my ear as he brought me closer his lips brushing my earlobe. "Being apart from you is horrific."

"Let's not talk about that." I stated firmly refusing to think about our impending separation. I wanted to enjoy what we had at the moment. I moved my hand from his to intertwine with my other behind his neck resting my head on his chest. His closeness was all I needed.

He didn't mention having to leave again, simply focusing all his attention on me. I lost track of the number of songs we danced to, until I could no longer feel my feet. The heels were relatively comfortable, but like all of them, they eventually become painful.

"Let's head back." I suggested giving him a gentle kiss.

He held my hand walking back stopping suddenly when he saw me wince in pain. "Love, what's wrong?" He inquired.

"My feet." I sighed not expecting his next movement. Before I knew it, Edward had lifted me effortlessly in his arms.

"Edward," I squealed glad that we had left the main hall and we're in a small foyer in the entry way. Not many people had heard my sudden squeal.

"Yes, love?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Put me down." I demanded as he hushed me with a kiss.

"I can't do that, Bella." He replied continuing the walk back to my room. In a way I was thankful to be in his arms, because his closeness helped keep the cold at bay and relieved some of the pain of my feet.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I can't allow your pretty little feet to get hurt. We're going to be doing a lot of walking once we get to Paris." He explained and before I knew it we were in my room and I was sitting on my bed.

Edward had removed his tuxedo jacket before kneeling in front of me and taking my sore foot in hand. He slowly worked the buckle on the shoe relieving it from it's torture cage. I couldn't help but moan once my shoes were off and his hands slowly massaged them. His touch felt like heaven. It was exactly what I needed.

Edward kissed each one of my toes before leaving a trail of kisses from my ankles to my knees. His eyes met mine in smoldering gaze, as he slowly covered my body with his. Thoughts about wrinkling my new dress or his tuxedo were the furthest things from my mind.

Our lips met in a kiss so passionate that I thought I was going to melt right into Edward. His kisses always left me light-headed, but I felt like I was going to faint. Our lips parted, but his only moved to my jaw and then my neck, his tongue darting out to taste my skin.

"You're so delicious." He whispered his hands reaching for zipper behind my dress.

While he unzipped my dress I fumbled with some of the buttons on his dress shirt. After all, it was only fair that if I lost close than so should he. I had to smile at his gasp. I hadn't worn a bra underneath my dress since it offered it's own support, and it would have been terribly uncomfortable to do so.

"You're my sexy little vixen." He purred showering my breast with kisses as he removed the rest of my dress. When his lips surrounded my peak, I lost total control of my actions. My hands fell flat against his chest and I had no strength to continue with the buttons. It hardly seemed fair, but I was in no position to compare.

"So beautiful, so perfect." He mumbled showering every inch of my torso with kisses as I moaned his name gripping the sheets for support.

"Edward." I finally cried causing him to look at me. "Please." I gasped. He complied with my unspoken request removing his shirt and pants. I was surprised to see him in black boxer briefs, instead of his usual silk boxers. It was a very nice surprise.

I pulled him towards me before pushing him onto his back. It was my turn to exert some control, and I planned on enjoying every second of it. I kissed his lips softly and quickly before turning my attention to the small portion of skin under his ear that was extremely sensitive. The softest of touches caused him to moan and say my name.

"Bella, love." He cried as I continued my assault with kisses down his chest and abs. I felt his arousal against my stomach, but I tried my best to ignore it. I only allowed my body the faintest of touches that I knew drove him mad.

I kissed his hardness through the barrier of his underwear before slowly pulling it down. No matter how many times I had seen him in all his glory, I never got past how perfect he was. Every inch of him was carved to perfection.

I ran my tongue down his length smiling when he gasped and moan. I prolonged the torture allowing him only the minimum of touches to know I was there. I didn't envelope him in my mouth the way he wanted me to.

"Stop, Bella." He pleaded before carrying me to him. "I need you."

"Please, Edward." I said the desire was consuming me as much as it was consuming him. Edward entered me as I cried out his name his hips moving rhythmically against mine. Like an old familiar trail, he knew exactly how to move to give me maximum pleasure. Somehow I ended up on top taking control of how we moved.

I couldn't stop the screams and groans, and I was ecstatic to note that some were coming from him. We exploded in ecstasy screaming each other's name before I collapsed on top of him. I was purely exhausted, but content.

"I love you." I managed to hear him say as I kissed his chest right over his heart. I had no strength for words. We needed to rest in order to be up early for our trip to Paris.

JPOV

I hated Valentine's Day. I usually never minded it, but I loathed it this year. I know I had no grounds to hate it, but seeing Bella with her Edward felt like a slap on the face. She was perfect, and she had found her perfect partner. At least I wouldn't have to actually see her on Valentine's Day. She was going to be in Paris with Mr. Perfect.

I walked into the dorm and into my room before changing into my boxers so I could head to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I heard what sounded like moans and loud whispers. My mind didn't understand what I was hearing. I just knew it was coming from Bella's room.

"Edward!" I heard her cry out and all I could do was cover my head with my pillow. But since I now knew what was going on next door, I couldn't stop from hearing it. The more I tried to muffle the sound the louder it seemed to get.

I heard his voice as well, and I thought I was going to go mad. Did they not realize how loud they were? Why were these walls so damn thin?

I wouldn't have minded so much if it had been anybody else, but it was Bella. The jealous part of me roared with anger, like a wolf. But the logical part of me was quick to silence it. As much as I hated it, I had no claim to her. She belonged to Edward.

I grabbed my IPOD cranking up the volume before closing my eyes. I refused to listen to the girl of my dreams make love to another man. Call me crazy, but it wasn't right.

A/N: What do you guys think? I added the last part, as many of you wanted to know what Jacob thought as he heard them. I really couldn't make him have raunchy thoughts about it. He really likes Bella, and it hurts him to hear her with another man, even if it is Edward.

I realized towards the end that the entire chapter was in BPOV. I didn't do it on purpose, it simply flowed that way. I promise to write the next chapter with some EPOV, after all they are going to Paris.

The whole shoe thing is something I had to add in. I know most of you girls will agree that dress shoes are torture devices. They look great, but kill your feet. I wish I had my own personal Edward to carry me on such occasions.

Check out the dress in my profile if you haven't already.

Next Chapter: Paris Day One (I may have it out later today, I have to do some research first)

Muggleinlove


	29. Arriving in Paris

Chapter 29: Arriving in Paris

EPOV

Paris is known as the City of Lights and Love, and I had every intention of living up to that name. Bella and I were seated on our first-class seats from London to Paris, her head resting on my shoulder. My hands were intertwined with hers on her lap as we sat in comfortable silence. Both of us were lost in the thoughts of what we hoped would be the perfect weekend.

Bella had purchased the airline tickets for us, but I had taken care of everything else. I had spent countless hours on the phone and on the computer planning out the perfect trip. I knew she hated it when I spent money, but I seriously couldn't help it. Bella deserved nothing if not the best. Plus my parents had a lot of connections that worked to my advantage. I had no doubt that this trip would be flawless.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I'm smiling over how perfect this weekend is going to be." I answered my nose brushing against hers.

"How do you know it's going to be perfect?" She inquired with a smile.

"Every moment that we're together is perfect. Therefore, I have no doubts." I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You're too corny, but I love it anyway." She added kissing me before settling into my side as I played with her silky chair.

"Edward," Bella suddenly started sitting up. She looked genuinely concerned over something.

"Yes, my love." I answered studying her face, which gave away nothing.

"Did you spend a lot of money?" She questioned causing me to laugh.

"And why do you think I would answer that question? You know money is no problem." I stated as she pouted. I couldn't help myself from leaning in and kiss her softly.

"This was supposed to be my Christmas gift from me to you." She complained, and I knew she had felt bad that didn't have enough money to pay for anything but the airline tickets. She had refused any help, relying simply on her saved up money.

"It is a great gift, Bella. But being with you is more than enough." I assured her as she sighed. The only thing that bothered me sometimes about her was her reluctance to accept gifts.

"You should realize that I feel the same way." She added. "I don't care where we stay or where we go, I just wanted this weekend with you."

"I promise you, Bella, that we'll be together every second of this weekend. But I take great pleasure in 'spoiling' you. Will you please not argue." I pleaded pouting slightly. I really didn't want her to argue over the amount of money I had already spent, and all I planned to spend.

"But Edward," She began, but I quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"No buts, Bella. It's Valentine's and I plan on treating you like the queen you are." I said as she sighed.

"Fine, but you let me plan Valentine's night." She compromised as I looked at her skeptically. I hadn't actually planned anything yet, hoping to get inspired while on the trip.

"That's fine." I agreed kissing her passionately. "Remember not one peep over anything."

"I promise." She sighed, settling back into my arms where she belonged.

BPOV

When we finally walked out of the airport, I felt like I was going to scream of excitement. I had always dreamed of visiting Paris, and now I was here with the love of my life. My life couldn't get any better.

I looked at Edward noticing that he was looking for something. "What's wrong?" I asked as he laughed.

"Nothing, love. I just found our ride to the hotel. I was going to rent a car, but I figured it would be best to walk around Paris. But I think a limo will do for the trip to our hotel." He answered as my eyes settled on an elegantly dressed man with a sign that read "Cullen."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The man greeted with a heavy French accent as I stood stunned. Nobody had ever called me Mrs. Cullen, we weren't even married.

"Call me Edward, and this is Bella." He answered squeezing my hand.

I was in a daze as I boarded the limo unsure of what to say. The reality that I was going to be Mrs. Cullen had suddenly hit home, and I didn't know what to think. It had been unexpected.

Edward followed me inside as I looked around, not surprised by the fact that there was champagne and two glasses with a variety of cheese and crackers.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I inquired as he smiled brightly.

"I had to fib slightly to get everything the way I wanted." He admitted with a sly grin. "I sort of said it was our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" I questioned as he chuckled. "Did you like book the honeymoon suite?"

Edward looked away and I immediately knew his answer. It didn't surprise me, but it was still unexpected. I knew he would go over the top, but I never imagined that he would book the honeymoon suite.

"So, Mrs. Cullen." He purred opening the champagne bottle. "Why don't we make a toast?"

I caught some of the bubbles with our glasses before he poured us a little. "To a wonderful weekend, and a lifetime of happiness." He offered as our glasses clinked. I drank a few sips while I looked out to the streets of Paris. It all seemed surreal, I couldn't believe I was actually really there.

Our hotel was in the center of what was known as the Golden Triangle of Paris. It was walking distance from all the upscale shopping and monuments. We were staying at the Four Seasons George V. We pulled up to the front of the hotel were we were met by an attendant who was ready to take us to our room.

I could've sworn that I was in a dream as I walked through the hotel and up to our room. We were staying in the Honeymoon Suite on the eighth floor of the hotel. Everything was decorated in gold and white, in a way that made me think of home. The gold seemed to match perfectly with the gold that adorned our room in Seattle.

"You can see the Eiffel Tower!" I practically yelled as I ran to the window. From our window we had a perfect view of Paris's most famous landmark. I knew I should argue over the insane amount of money he had spent, but I couldn't. It was perfect.

"Do you like it, love?" He asked snaking his arms around me looking out towards the view with me.

"No." I answered feeling him tense.

"Why not?" He inquired softly as I smiled.

"I love it, thank you," I answered kissing him. As our kiss deepened I had to stop myself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Did I do something?"

"Ofcourse not, Edward. I just realized something." I said while giggling uncontrollably.

"Realized what?" He questioned.

"We are French kissing in France." I replied in fit of giggles as Edward began to laugh as well.

"You're incredible, Mrs. Cullen. And I plan on doing a lot more than French kissing. " He said before his lips returned to mine. Hearing him call me by my future name sent shivers down my spine. I would one day be Mrs. Cullen.

A/N: Just an introduction to Paris, they will go sightseeing in the next chapter. This chapter is not really long, because I am still doing some research for the upcoming chapters.

I originally had not planned on having them in the Honeymoon Suite, but I just had to when I saw that it viewed the Eiffel Tower. Who wouldn't want to look out their window and see that? Anyway I think it makes the trip a little more romantic. There is a link on my page to the room which they are staying in. You have to check it out, it's gorgeous.

Next Chapter: Sightseeing

Muggleinlove


	30. Sightseeing

Chapter 30: Sightseeing

EPOV

Bella and I walked hand in hand out the hotel and onto the streets of Paris. I loved the look of wonder and amazement on Bella's face as she studied our surroundings. We had no particular agenda to follow for the afternoon, though I was mindful of the time. I had prepared a spectacular evening.

"Where do we go?" I asked Bella who was studying her small map.

"Let's go see the Eiffel Tower." She suggested as I laughed.

"But you already saw it, Love." I teased referring to the view from our hotel window.

"You know what I mean, silly." She complained with a laugh. I knew she was itching to see the famed Tower, but I had other plans for that. It wasn't the right time.

"We'll go later, I promise. Let's do something else." I urged as she turned to me with an expectant face. She was trying to read me, and I was trying my best to stop her from doing so. I couldn't let her ruin her own surprise.

"You're up to something." She stated biting her lip, her eyes never leaving mine.

"What makes you say that?" I asked trying to feign innocence, but knew it hardly ever worked.

"You're hiding something, and it has to do with the Eiffel Tower." She stated confidently as I kept a neutral façade. "But I'm not going to argue, I will find out soon enough."

I stood stunned as I heard her last comment. It wasn't like Bella to simply drop something like that. She liked to get to the bottom of things, not minding if a surprise was ruined or not.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked taking the map and finding the course I wanted to take. If she wouldn't pick where to go, I would.

"I figure I should enjoy my surprise." She explained stepping on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "If you worked hard for it, the least I can do is enjoy it."

"That's my girl." I purred snaking my arm around her as we walked toward Les Champs Elysées Avenue. I was really looking forward to seeing the famed avenue and the Arc de Triomphe. Plus we would be able to get some shopping done. I knew Alice had sent quite the shopping list to Bella.

We were so caught up in each other, that we were astonished when we practically stumbled upon the Arc. It stood in the middle of Place Charles de Gualle or Star Square. It was absolutely gorgeous, and I knew Bella was just as stunned as I was.

"Go stand for a picture." I urged as she shook her head.

"I'm not very photogenic." She complained as I rolled my eyes.

"That is nonsense, my angel. Now go." I replied emphasizing the last part by lightly swatting her behind. She pouted before running towards the center of the square for the picture.

"Pose," I ordered as she pretended to fly and I snapped a picture. She really looked carefree as if nothing in the world mattered.

We studied the Arc's intricacies even climbing to the top where an older gentleman snapped a couple of pictures of us together. "Congratulations, you both look to be very much in love." He said in a surprising American accent.

"Where you're from, sir?" I asked since I could've sworn he was Parisian or at the very least French.

"I was born in New York, but I came to Paris on a vacation and never left." He explained with a wistful demeanor. "I met my Evelyn here, and I couldn't leave we were married in a week. We have been inseparable from that day forth. You two remind me of us."

"John," An older lady called as he excused himself walking towards his wife leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.

"They are very much in love. I hope to one day be like them." Bella commented as I kissed her.

"You'll always have my love." I assured her as she leaned her head against me enjoying the view on top of the Arc de Triomphe.

BPOV

We spent most of the rest of the afternoon walking along Les Champs Elysées Avenue sneaking into some of the shops. We ended up buying a lot more things than I wanted. Edward used Alice as a scapegoat claiming that she had told him to buy this or that. I didn't believe him, but I didn't want to argue.

"Edward, that's more than enough." I said sternly stopping mid stride. I was not going into any other store. We had bought more than enough things, and it really wasn't necessary.

Edward simply laughed before turning back towards the hotel. "Are you mad?" He asked knowing how much I hated money being spent. At least we were able to send everything to our hotel and some of it ship it to Washington. I hated carrying so many bags.

"Not completely." I answered. "Most of this isn't mine. It's funny how the majority of it still belongs to Alice even when she isn't here."

"You know my sister. If shopping was an Olympic sport she would win gold." He stated causing me to laugh. "But now we must get ready for our dinner reservations."

"Where are we going?" I asked not expecting a definitive answer, but trying anyway.

"You'll see." He replied giving me a kiss as we entered our hotel and rode the elevator up to our room.

"What should I wear?" I asked a few minutes later as I looked through my clothes. Since I didn't know where we were going, I had no idea what to wear.

"A dress." He stated with a grin as his hands roamed down my sides. "You know we can save time and water by showering together." He added with a sly grin as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't think that will save us that much time." I teased causing him to laugh.

"I believe it will." He finished picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the bathroom. I wasn't one to argue, and I did my part to help the environment.

It obviously took us a lot longer to get ready than we had originally planned, and we hadn't conserved much water. I looked over at Edward as he slipped on his sports jacket over his white dress shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie, but had a few buttons of his shirt undone. Leaving the top part of his chest exposed. His eyes met mine before he smiled, I had been caught staring.

"You look as the French say magnifique." He complimented as he approached me. I was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline. It bordered on the very short side, but it fit snuggly enough to not ride up. I had worn it on purpose to give Edward the maximum view of my legs. The dress cinched together tying in a bow at my right hip.

"You look very handsome, my love." I added giving him a small quick kiss before wiping away the lipstick smear.

"Let's go, because we're already a bit late." He urged grabbing my coat and helping me into it.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked with a playful smile as we exited our room and walked towards the elevator.

"I believe it was yours." He answered seriously as I rolled my eyes.

"And why would that be?" I questioned as we stepped into the elevator.

"Because you are so tempting, that I can't stop myself. We may be late, but we helped the environment." He replied his arm wrapping around my waist.

I didn't answer him, but simply allowed him to guide me towards our destination. We walked for about five minutes when I realized we were headed towards the Eiffel Tower. "Edward, where are we going?" I inquired. I had a very distinct feeling that I knew just where our dinner reservations were at.

"To dinner." He simply said as we approached the entrance to Le Jules Verne, the restaurant that sat in the Eiffel Tower.

"Edward, this is too expensive." I complained knowing that a simple meal at the restaurant was very pricey. It had to costs hundreds of dollars, and I knew it took months to get reservations.

"Isabella." He scolded. "You promised me that I would get to spoil you this weekend, and I plan to take full advantage of that. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner."

"I'm sorry." I apologized not really sure what I was apologizing for. I was sorry I had agreed to the spoiling, because I knew Edward would go overboard. I appreciated the gesture, but I had been brought up in a family where we had to save our money.

"Let me do this for you." He pleaded as I nodded making our way to the restaurant's private entrance.

We took the private elevator upstairs, and were immediately led to our table. The table was located by the large windows, and the entire restaurant was bathed in dim lighting. It gave the feel of romance and seclusion, as if we were the only two people in the restaurant. The waiter took our order and brought us our wine extremely quickly in order to give us time alone.

"The view is beautiful." I commented as I looked out the window.

"I heard it's even better from the top." Edward added taking my hand in his. "But I must say I have the best view in the entire restaurant."

"Why is that?" I inquired diverting my attention to him.

"Because I can watch you." He said bringing his lips down to my hands. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward." I replied.

EPOV

Dinner was exquisite, and I was glad that Bella had stopped arguing over how expensive the restaurant was. In all honesty, I had wanted to eat in the restaurant ever since I had first heard of it. But I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her. After paying the bill, which I made sure Bella didn't see, we rode the elevator up to the very top of the Tower.

Bella looked stunning in her dress, and she seemed to glow in the lights that shined around us. "What do you think?" I asked as we approached the railing to look out onto the city.

"Now I know why they call it the City of Lights." She added as I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her back to my chest.

"It is very beautiful." I commented kissing her cheek. "I don't think I could be any happier right now."

"I don't think that's possible." She replied laying her arms on top of mine. "Thank you."

"For?" I inquired surprised by her sudden statement.

"For being perfect." She whispered.

"I only strive to be perfect for you, my love." I corrected turning her around to kiss her.

As I kissed her on top of the Eiffel Tower, I felt as if I could rule the world. I saw everything I have ever wanted or could want in Bella. Two halves of the same whole, and that would be together for all eternity. She would always be my one and only.

A/N: To say I am having fun doing all the research will be an understatement. I have always wanted to go to Paris, and I am giving them my dream trip. There is so much to do and see that I am having trouble narrowing down the choices.

There's a picture of Bella's dress on my profile. Go check it out! Besides shoes I have a weakness for dresses, and love searching the web for them. I personally have so many that I have no more space for them. I just love them!

Next Chapter: Valentine's Day (Edward's plan, and the chapter after that will be Bella's plans)

Muggleinlove


	31. Valentine's Day

Chapter 31: Valentine's Day

EPOV

I made sure that the all the roses were perfectly arranged in the vase. I had set up a small table with two chairs near the window that overlooked the Eiffel Tower all in preparation for our Valentine's Day breakfast. I hadn't arranged much, just breakfast and transportation to our day destination. I didn't do more, because Paris was naturally romantic. To do any more would be to take away from the ambience that is Paris.

I had allowed Bella to plan our night escapade, because I knew she wanted to do something special for me. I usually never gave her the chance, but I had conceded for the night. After all, I had prepared most of the rest of the trip. The least I could do was give her one night. Everything was in place just the way I wanted it. All I had left to do was wake her up.

I tiptoed into the room smiling brightly as my eyes fell on my Bella. She was draped across the bed her arms holding my pillow close to hers. I could barely see her face because it was buried in my pillow.

The dark blue silk of her negligee was visible since the covers were bunched down around her waist leaving most of her uncovered. We hadn't done much last night other than kiss, and I hadn't mind. I loved just holding her and kissing her. I liked it when we did more, but I cherished the innocence of just kissing.

I walked towards the bed placing a small kiss on her cheek, since her mouth was against the pillow. "Bella, love, time to get up." I said assaulting her neck with kisses and nibbles.

"Edward," She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered in her ear before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She answered, her hand caressing my cheek before she kissed me again.

"Breakfast is ready." I announced as she sat up.

"I have your gift." She added with a small grin.

"Breakfast first. Gifts later." I interjected picking her up and taking her towards the table. "And you didn't have to get me a thing."

"I could say the same thing." She complained with a sassy smile.

"But you promised not to complain." I reminded her with a kiss before sitting her on her chair.

BPOV

Leave it to Edward to use my words against me. I make one promise and he takes complete advantage of the situation. But since I did promise, I had to accept it. Plus I had spent a lot of money on his gift as well.

We ate breakfast in mostly silence just watching the view. The fact that I was in Paris with Edward was still hard to believe. My mind couldn't comprehend that I could be so incredibly lucky to have such a great fiancée.

"Time for gifts." Edward said with a smile as I laughed.

"I thought you didn't want a gift." I teased leaning towards him.

"I get a gift everyday actually." He added with a sly grin as he kissed my nose.

"You do." I commented my fingers brushing his knee.

"I have you every single day, and that in itself is a gift. Therefore, I love gifts." He reasoned giving me a kiss before disappearing into the bedroom to retrieve my gift.

I got up opening one of the bottom drawers of a cabinet set and taking out his gift. I had made sure to hide his gift well, because I didn't want him to find it by mistake. I moved the plates gently placing it in the middle as I waited for him to return. Edward returned with a small box red box.

"Did you get me jewelry?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I thought I told you no complaining." He scolded kissing my lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." I said slowly opening the pretty box. The box did hold jewelry as I had suspected. Inside the black velvet box there was a charm for my charm bracelet. It was a globe with some of the continents, but in the middle was a heart with an E and B locked with a C in the middle.

"Edward's it's beautiful." I cried giving him a very passionate kiss.

"It has a meaning," He clarified picking it up and putting it on my bracelet. "It has a temporary clasp so you can wear it until we get back home. But I bought, because our time apart has shown me something. No matter where we are in the world we belong together, Bella. The globe signifies that wherever you go I will go, we will never be apart again. We will travel the world together as one."

I felt the tears streaming down my face as I jumped on him. "I love you, Edward. It's beautiful, It's perfect." I gushed.

"No, love, you are." He added with a gorgeous smile that made me melt.

"Time for your gift." I said with a bounce after a few minutes. He looked at his present with a curious smile.

"What is it?" He inquired causing me to laugh.

"If you open it, you would know." I answered as he finally tore open the paper. I bit my lip hoping that he would like it.

EPOV

I opened my present, not really knowing what to expect. I never knew what Bella would buy me, and the anticipation drove me nuts.

I lifted the box cover revealing a leather clad album, and I knew what it was. Bella had gotten me a sheet music holder for me to write songs. The outside was black leather with my initials in engraved in the middle with subtle music notes all around the edges.

"Bella." I said before kissing her. "It's wonderful."

"It has no meaning." She said with a sigh playing with her new charm.

"It has all the meaning in the world. It came from you." I corrected kissing her. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Edward." She said with a smile as our lips met yet again.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day, our driver will be here in an hour." I announced causing Bella to pout.

"Driver?" She questioned as I nodded.

"No complaining." I warned as she laughed.

"You know me all too well, Edward. But remember we need to be back by six for my portion of the night."

"It's all planned out, Bella. Now hurry up and get ready." I urged.

"Where are we going?" She asked making sure to bat her eyelashes.

"Well, I didn't plan much." I admitted as she rolled her eyes. "I just thought we could spend a quiet day in the Louvre. I know you wanted to see some of the famous exhibitions. It's not much."

"Edward, it's perfect." She assured me with a kiss before disappearing into the bedroom.

A/N: Writer's block is a pain in the behind. I have been battling it since last night. It took me a while, and I figured out the cause. I was trying to decide how to get into details about the Louvre, which is hard. I've never been there, even though I am dying to go.

Therefore, I decided in the interest of my sanity to just skip it over. I'm sure you can all understand that I won't do it justice. The stories I've heard and what I have researched isn't enough.

On a separate note I got the Twilight calendar…And only ONE WEEK TO BREAKING DAWN!! (Collective Squeals)

Next Chapter: Bella's Turn (things are going to get steamy)

Muggleinlove


	32. Moulin Rouge

Chapter 32: Moulin Rouge

BPOV

My idea had seemed brilliant when I had first made the reservations. I wanted to take Edward some place he would never go himself, but that was typically Parisian. It had taken me a while, but I had decided to take Edward to see the Moulin Rouge.

However, suddenly I was afraid. What would he think of me? Would he like the dancers more than me? The dancers do go topless, and I was suddenly feeling self-conscious. My body would never be able to compete with theirs. And with Edward's good looks, they would all be lining up for him.

I fidgeted with the hem of my dress as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a short red dress that finished just above my knees with a slit slightly higher than mid-thigh. It had a halter neckline that gave my breast just the extra push they needed. My make-up was a little darker than usual, but it seemed to fit the occasion.

"You look divine, love." Edward commented wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. His white dress shirt still had a couple of buttons undone and his black tie was undone hanging around his neck.

"You look sexy, Edward. But I think you should finish getting ready." I said turning around to help him fix his shirt and tie.

"I would rather you do it." He teased kissing me lightly careful not to smear my lipstick.

I quickly finished with his tie my hands roaming down his chest. "You look ver handsome." I added as he smiled.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asked as he slipped on his jacket and I buckled my red stilettos. After years of hanging with Alice, my balance had improved just enough to wear the torturous shoes. Though, I still depended on Edward to hold me up.

"It sucks not knowing right?" I questioned playfully as he laughed. I was giving him a taste of his medicine.

"Tell me, love." He pleaded helping me up and pressing his body into mine. "You know you want to."

"Edward," I moaned as he playfully ran his teeth down my neck. "I won't tell you." I said moving away from him and leaning on the dresser for support. I would never understand how he could manage to still make my knees weak and my body pulse with desire.

"If you don't tell me that means I need to plan even more surprises." He warned as I laughed.

"Like anything would ever stop you." I answered with a smile walking towards the door, which he amazingly already had open.

I had arranged for a limo and driver and he was waiting for us as we stepped into the lobby. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He greeted as I blushed, I found it hard to respond to that title. I had to change the name on the reservation for it to fit with Edward's small fib.

"We shall be at our destination in a half hour." He explained as he held the limo door open for us.

"Thank you." Edward said with a smile before helping me settle into the seat.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I gathered my thoughts. I needed to warn him, because the Moulin Rouge wasn't in the best part of town. It was located in the red-light district of Paris.

"You seem particularly quiet." Edward commented draping his arm around my shoulders.

"I wanted to do something for you, something that was out of the ordinary. But now I don't know if it's such a good idea." I started biting my lip.

"You know I will love anywhere you take me." He tried to assure me as I played with the hem of my dress.

"We're going to see Moulin Rouge." I finally admitted as he chuckled.

"Why do you think it's not a good idea? It's a great musical, I've heard the music is great." He answered causing me to laugh.

"You're the only guy I know who would talk about great music when referring to the Moulin Rouge." I stated as I rolled my eyes. "Most guys would talk about the pretty topless girls."

"Bella, they may be very pretty, but they're not you. Plus you should know I'm not most guys" He answered kissing me lightly. "As pretty or as beautiful as they can be, to my eyes you're the most beautiful woman in the entire universe."

"Why do you always know what to say?" I asked leaning on his shoulder. Edward always knew how to assure me.

"It's a gift." He purred lifting my chin with his finger to kiss me.

EPOV

I held on to Bella as we continued to drive towards our destination. When Bella had insisted on planning our night, I didn't know what to expect. I certainly never would've guessed that we would be going to the Moulin Rouge.

I helped Bella out of the limo taking everything in. The Moulin Rouge was in a part of town very different than the area we had visited. It wasn't dirty or anything, it was just different. The ambience screamed sex, and the people surrounding the area were the type of people found in the red light district.

Bella held on to my arm as we walked towards the end of the line. Bella had the tickets, but there was still a short line before walking inside. I noticed the stares she was receiving and I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her in close. I wanted no one to doubt that she was mine.

"I didn't know this was like this." She whispered as we stood next to a sex shop. It was obvious that this was outside both our comfort zone. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, this is a great show, and the environment is part of it. I'll keep you safe." I assured her kissing her temple. She held on to me tightly as she looked around.

The line moved relatively quickly, and we were soon escorted to our seats to enjoy dinner and then the show. There were no private tables, but rather long tables shared by many people. Bella visibly relaxed the moment we were inside.

The dinner was great, and the show was even better. It was very loud and provocative, but it was all done in good taste. It was a great show and it lived up to my expectations. The music, costumes, and stage all brought everything to life.

The girls were pretty just as I had expected, but they weren't Bella. I was male, so I did notice their beauty and sex appeal. But it wasn't the same. They could've been very nice girls, but the amount of makeup they wore made them seem fake. As if the beauty was part of the act, and not something they carried within. Bella was beautiful both inside and out, and that was one of the things I loved about her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Bella asked me as we walked outside to find our limo.

"It was interesting." I vaguely replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Meaning?" She inquired as I kissed.

"I enjoyed it, but I still felt like the prettiest woman was sitting next to me." I explained as we boarded our limo back to hotel.

"Well, I have a surprise for you when we get back." She suddenly announced catching me off guard.

"What kind of surprise?" I questioned curiously as she laughed.

"One you will enjoy." She teased kissing my lips as her hands worked on loosening my tie.

I kissed her passionately and rougher than I usually would outside the bedroom, but the show had done its trick. It had lowered my inhibitions that much more. I was also very interested in finding out what exactly Bella had planned.

My hands rested on the outside of Bella's upper thighs as we kissed. Her fingers unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt removing my tie. "Bella," I moaned as her lips wrapped around the pulse point of my neck.

My hands moved on their own accord higher up her legs causing her to laugh. "Edward," She scolded in a husky voice as I hushed her with a kiss.

"We're almost here." She added when we broke apart to breathe.

"I don't care." I said as the limo came to a stop outside our hotel.

I groaned in frustration as we tried to straighten our clothes, though nothing seemed to fix the obvious wrinkles. After thanking our driver we took the elevator up to our room where I softly pushed Bella against the wall kissing her.

"Edward," She moaned trying to push me away.

"What?" I asked in a breathless sigh.

"I need to get my surprise ready, go wait in the bedroom." She ordered as I sighed in agreement. I would let Bella do as she pleased, even though my body felt like jumping on her. She could give me the surprise later.

BPOV

Sending Edward to the bedroom was a lot harder than I had imagined. But I had quite the evening planned. I grabbed a small black duffel bag going into the bedroom and then the bathroom making sure that the the door was locked.

I stripped off before working myself into a tight red satin corset that was covered in black lace. It made the red look darker and sexier. I pulled on a small lace black thong, putting black tight panties over it. I had decided against stocking, because I had a tendency of breaking them, and had opted for black stiletto boots that hit just under my knees.

I refreshed my make up, making my eyes darker and more mysterious. I also made my lipstick blood red, to make my lips look like they were pouting. My hair already had that sexy look, thanks to Edward's fingers. Therefore, I had to do very little to it.

I studied myself in the mirror, hoping that I had not gone overboard. Edward and I tended to keep things sweet and romantic in the bedroom. Though, we did indulge in a little risqué action from time to time. I just hoped that I hadn't pushed the limit too far this time.

"Edward, can you please turn on the music." I called through the door trying to appear calm cool and collected. It was very hard to do so when my heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest.

I heard Edward's footsteps and then the slow rhythm of the music began. With one final deep breath my hand reached for the door knob, to let the night begin.

EPOV

I turned on the music my eyes turning to the bathroom door just in time to see Bella's leg pop out of the door. I had to bite my lip and hold on to the dresser to keep from running to her. She was wearing stiletto boots, and her milky white leg only seemed to look longer and more enticing.

I vaguely heard the beat of the music as the door slowly opened revealing my Bella. She was wearing a skin-tight corset that made her breast appear as if they were going to fall out of their cups. Her makeup and clothes, and just about everything about her screamed sex appeal.

"Bella," I found myself calling, though I never consciously decided to call her.

"It's Isabella, tonight." She clarified in a tone that oozed sex.

I mustered enough strength to walk to her, but stopped when she signaled me to do so. "Tonight you are to sit on the chair." She ordered pointing to a straight-back chair with gold cushioning. "You are allowed only to look and not touch."

"But," I began to protest knowing I would never have that much self-control.

"No arguments." She scolded with authority. "No touching, until I say so. Only I can touch."

She moved the chair to the center of the room right in front of the bed. I sat down on the chair wearing only my shirt and pants. Both my hands were on my lap trying to hide my obvious excitement.

Bella studied me for a minute before her hips began to sway to the beat of the music. She moved around the chair her fingers dancing across my shoulders and collarbone until she stopped right in front of me.

She parted my legs with hers as she began to move up and down. Her body inches away from mine. I had to struggle to keep from grabbing her. "Are you enjoying it?" She whispered in a husky tone.

I couldn't find the words to answer, as she moved her body down giving me a great view of her cleavage. As she slowly lifted her body her fingers brushed my arousal causing me to squirm.

"Please," I pleaded as she shook her head causing her hair to brush across my face.

"Not yet," She warned moving away and slowly swaying her hips as she removed her panties.

I let out a groan as I realized she was wearing a lace thong. I couldn't control my actions, and before I could realize what I was doing I had grabbed her. I held her body against mine, crashing my lips to hers.

"Edward." She scolded, but I could hear the hesitation. She was just as turned on as I was. "I said no touching." She added moving away from me.

She walked to a bag picking up a red silk scarf. "If you can't behave, I will make you behave." She explained straddling my hips and tying my hands behind the back of my chair. "Maybe next time you'll learn." She finished returning to her dance.

BPOV

I knew I was doing something right when Edward lost control. He always valued his self-control, but I took great pleasure in trying to shatter it. Having him tied to the chair was a great turn on for me.

I kept moving to the rhythm of the music ever so slowly working the ties of my corset. I knew he was struggling to get loose, but I had made sure that it was impossible. Only I would be able to set him free.

I moved against him as he groaned, before letting the last tie of the corset fall. I removed the corset as his eyes roamed my body. I smiled sexily pressing myself against him, licking a trail from his ear down my neck.

"Do you want me?" I asked my fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He was definitely wearing way too much.

"Yes, Please." He pleaded his frustration was very noticeable.

"Are you sure?" I inquired my lips centimeters from his. His shirt was unbutton completely and my hands were working down his arms touching the scarf that bounded him.

"Positive." He gasped as I untied his the scarf.

Edward immediately kissed me roughly pick. His hands exploring my torso and breasts.

"You're evil, Isabella." He commented carrying me to the bed.

He dropped me on the bed wearing only my boots and thong as he removed his shirt, pants, and boxers. I was given no chance to look at him, before he was on top of me removing the tin barrier that was my underwear.

"My boots" I managed to gasp.

"Leave them on." He answered entering me.

I gasped and moaned at the sensation of having him inside me. He rocked his hips to the rhythm of the music as I met each and every thrust. We were both very close to the edge, and I had to grip his arms as my climax rocked my body.

He kept moving within me until he climaxed falling on top of me. I tried to breathe, but no amount of air seemed enough for my lungs. I played with his hair as his hands traveled down the sides of my body.

"That was incredible." He said after minutes of silence.

"You were incredible." I corrected as he chuckled. He kissed me before moving down my body and unzipping my boots.

He lay next to me bringing me close to his body. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too." I managed to say before my exhaustion took over.

A/N: This is one long chapter, but I have been working on it for two days. I hope it lived up to your expectations. It really was challenging but fun to write.

I will try to get another chapter out today, but there are no guarantees. I am not up for another goodbye scene so the next chapter will take place about a few weeks after Edward left back to Washington.

Please Review!

Muggleinlove


	33. Sick?

A/N: This chapter takes place in early April, after Edward's second visit. He went to England in February for Valentine's and during mid-March during his spring break. Bella has a week before her break when she is heading back to Washington.

Chapter 33: Sick?

The weeks seemed to pass quickly. Going to school was taking over my days, and Edward was bombarded with schoolwork. We talked on the phone daily, and now I had about a week before I was going back home for spring break. I really couldn't wait. I hadn't seen Edward in almost a month.

I tried to get myself out of bed, but found that the room was spinning yet again. I groaned grabbing the pillow and covering my head. I had been waking up feeling dizzy and sometimes nauseous for the past couple of weeks. But it seemed worse at the moment than it ever had been.

I had to be at my lecture in an hour, and I no strength to get up. I felt as if I hadn't slept in days, but I had been sleeping more than normal. It felt as if I was always tired.

"Bella, are you up?" Jacob called knocking on my door.

I tried to answer, but no words formed. Technically, I was awake but certainly not up. "Bella," I heard Jacob call again. We always made sure the other was up to avoid being late for class. We both had a bad habit of oversleeping from time to time.

"I'm coming in." He warned as my door opened. I saw Jacob come in through half opened eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. He looked at me walking towards my bed.

"Are you alright, Bella? You look a bit green." He said touching my forehead no doubt trying to feel for a fever.

"I feel like crap." I managed to mumble.

"You don't look too good." He joked. Jacob always tried to make every situation lighthearted. I loved that about him.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically as he laughed.

"I think you should see a doctor." He suggested as I rolled my eyes. I hated doctors, which was weird since Edward was studying to be one. Yet, the only doctor I usually allowed to see me was Carlisle. That was partially only due to his and Edward's insistence.

"I'm fine." I lied as he rolled his eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are definitely not fine. You've been getting sick practically everyday for the past two weeks. I am going to call Dr. White for an appointment this morning. You are in no shape for class." He replied authoritatively as I groaned throwing the blanket over my head. I

Dr. White's office was located on campus, and he tended to only see students. He was the doctor I had gone to see when I had the flu. "But Jacob." I whined as he shook his head.

"No arguments, Bella." He finished getting up to get the phone.

"You suck." I called trying to sit up, but sliding back down. I definitely needed to see a doctor, and I had no strength to argue.

After many tries I was finally able to put on a pair of jeans and a shirt with one of Edward's sweat shirts. I felt like crap, and had no energy to really put much effort to the way I looked.

Jacob had insisted on coming along with me. He had pointed out that I was in "no shape to go anywhere by myself." Jason had agreed to turn in our papers, and before I knew it we were on our way to the medical clinic.

"Do you feel better?" Jacob asked as he held my arm. I had tripped four times before even leaving the building.

"Not really." I admitted as we made it to the small two-story building, which was the clinic.

The clinic wasn't very big, but it was one of the more modern buildings of the campus. Jacob sat me down on one of the chairs in the waiting room before going to sign me in. I was extremely thankful to have such a great friend like Jacob. He watched over me, and I over him. I felt as if he was my brother.

I looked around the room cringing. They had obviously made an effort to make the room looking welcoming, but it still reeked. The smell of medicine permeated every corner of the room, and even the bright yellow paint did nothing for my mood.

"The doctor should see you in a few minutes." Jacob added sitting next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was usually not that open with him, because I knew he liked me. But I felt too tired and sick to care.

"Isabella Swan," a young nurse, I knew as Ellen, called from the door.

"I'll wait here." Jacob assured me helping me stand.

"Thank you," I whispered before following the nurse into the room.

After they took my temperature, blood pressure, weight, and height, I was left to wait. I reclined down on the small bed, because I felt as if I was going to fall otherwise. I had explained my symptoms, but the nurse had not said a word. She had simply written everything down.

"Ms. Swan," Dr. White greeted as he walked in. Dr. White was an older English man in his sixties with white hair and piercing blue eyes and a thick British accent. He was very nice, and made you feel comfortable. It wasn't unusual for him to be around campus talking to students. He was very approachable and friendly.

"Doctor." I said sitting up with a weak smile.

"What can I help you with today?" He asked taking a seat on one of those black, rolling stools.

"Honestly, I feel like crap." I admitted as he laughed.

"That's one way of putting it." He joked studying my chart.

"How long have you been feeling fatigued, dizzy, nauseous?" He asked taking out his pen.

"For a few weeks. It comes and goes, and some days I'm fine." I answered as he jotted down some notes.

Dr. White conducted a routine checkup before speaking. "Well, I can't tell you exactly what you have without running some tests." He said in a pensive tone. "I'm going to have Ellen come in here for some blood tests, and we should have the preliminary results in less than an hour." By having a lab right on site, they tended to blood tests results pretty quickly.

I cringed at the mention of blood tests. I hated needles and I despised blood. "Do we have to?" I asked the horror apparent in my voice.

"I'm afraid so, Bella." He answered. "If you brought someone with you they can come in to hold your hand."

I nodded knowing that Jacob didn't flinch at the site of blood, he found all of it to be fascinating. "Can you call Jacob Black inside?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit, once I have the results." He finished before leaving the room.

Jacob came in a few minutes later taking the chair Dr. White had vacated. "So what's up?" He asked with his typical Jacob grin.

"They're going to take blood." I said with a shudder as he nodded. He knew just how horrified I was of needles and blood.

"I'm here." He said quietly just as Ellen walked in. I held on to Jacob's hand hiding my face in his shoulder as his hand moved up and down my back. It wasn't as bad as I had hoped, and all I had left to do was wait for the results.

"You look better." Jacob said breaking the silence and taking my attention away from the Band-Aid that now decorated my left arm.

"I feel better, it's almost as if it passes. Sometimes it takes hours before it comes back, and other times it's gone for the rest of the day." I explained with a shrug as I moved my dangling feet back and forth.

"I'm sure you're fine." Jacob added. "It's probably some type of bug or something. Just make sure you don't pass it on to me."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "If it is some type of contagious virus, I'm going to make sure to cough all over your bed and make you sick." I teased causing him to laugh.

After a total of forty minutes, Dr. White returned with my chart and the result papers. "I have the results." He stated looking over at Jacob and then me.

"You can say it in front of Jacob." I said with a smile. It seemed kind of stupid to send Jacob outside, when I would probably end up telling him anyway.

"Ms. Swan, Bella," He started.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a feeling of dread washing over me.

"Nothing is wrong." He assured me. "You're pregnant."

I heard the words and I became dizzy. Everything around me started to spin, and I hear voices talking to me. Yet, I wasn't able to reply before everything turned black.

A/N: I know only a few of you three actually saw this coming. There is going to be a further explanation next chapter as well as more reactions.

I am open to suggestions as to how she should tell Edward. So if you have any, please send them my way. I have a few ideas, but none that really stand out.

The whole fear of needles is something I relate to. I can deal with blood, but not needles. I have three fears: needles, clowns, and roaches. Anything else I can probably deal, but those three things are my worst nightmares.

Please Review, I would love to hear your reactions. And I will aim for another chapter today.

Muggleinlove


	34. Dealing

Chapter 34:

Chapter 34: Dealing

JPOV (Jacob)

I heard the doctor announce that Bella was pregnant, and I felt like all the air had left my lungs. I looked at Bella, but she seemed to have a glassy look to her. Almost as if she had escaped to her own world. She simply stared out into nowhere.

"Bella?" I called taking her hand, which I found was cold as ice. When I received no answer, I felt my heartbeats increasing. "Bella?"

"Bella?" The doctor spoke before she collapsed on the small bed.

"What's wrong with her?" I screamed getting up from the chair.

The doctor was taking her vitals before grabbing a cotton ball with alcohol for her to smell. "She's just in shock." He assured me. "I take it you're the father." He stated matter of factly as I shook my head.

I would give anything to be the father, but I was a hundred percent sure I wasn't. I would never be. Bella and Edward belonged together, and I was just the friend. I had made a vow not to get involved, and ruin what they had.

"I'm just a friend." I clarified holding Bella's hand as she began to stir.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked taking her pulse and his stethoscope.

"I'm not sure she answered." She looked a bit dazed and confused, almost as if she were lost.

The doctor asked a host of question to Bella to make sure she was just in shock. I sat and watched her, hoping I could help her through this. I knew that once she thought it through she would be ecstatic. She would make a wonderful mother, and Edward would help her every step of the way. She just needed time.

The only thing that surprised me was the timing. In reality, I knew they were headed in that direction. I would be there for her, for as long as she allowed me to. I planned on being Uncle Jacob and spoiling the child rotten.

BPOV

I sat back up on the bed with Jacob's help, my hands resting on my flat stomach. I had a million thoughts rushing through my head, and it was hard to just concentrate on one. My emotions were just spilling everywhere. I felt like crying, laughing, and screaming all at the same time. I had no idea what I should have been feeling.

"How did this happen?" I finally asked as Jacob chuckled. I simply glared at him, he was trying to play the smart ass card. "I know how it happened, but I was on the pill."

"Have you ever skipped a day?" Dr. White inquired as I shook my head. I took my pill every morning before breakfast. It was part of my routine.

"I never do." I answered softly as he looked through my file.

"When was your last cycle?" He questioned and I knew he was trying to estimate how far along I was.

"First week of February." I replied gripping Edward's hand.

"You were on antibiotics in mid-February, right?" He asked as I nodded.

"You prescribed me them, because of the flu." I said biting my lip nervously as a sudden realization hit me. Antibiotics and birth control don't mix.

"Antibiotics erases the effect of any birth control pills. You should be close to two months along, and should be due November." He explained closing my chart. "Bella, do you know who the father is?" He continued seriously catching me off guard.

"Ofcourse." I answered almost in outrage. Who did he think I was? "It's my fiancée, he's in the states. He was visiting during Valentines."

"That's good, I would recommend you tell him soon. There are options, and the sooner you decide, the better." He added as I looked at him. Why did he say options? Did he think I would ever get an abortion? Or give my baby up for adoption?

"There are no options." I clarified sliding down the bed to stand up. Jacob took hold of me to keep me from falling.

"You should set up an appointment with our resident OB/GYN, they will be able to give you a more concrete due date and start the prenatal care." He added before I was out the door.

"I'll set something up for next week when I go home." I answered as I walked out of the room, I needed time to think and process everything. I needed to get away from the clinic.

Jacob took my arm walking back to our room. He didn't say a word, and I was grateful for the silence. When we finally reached the room, I had to make sure one thing. I wasn't ready to talk, but I needed to say something.

"Jacob." I finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Bella." He answered.

"Can you please not tell anyone? I don't want to let anyone know before Edward." I stated in barely audible whisper.

"If you don't want me to." He said with a small smile. "I'm very happy for you, Bella. I'm here for whatever you need me."

"Thank you, Jacob." I replied giving him a hug before turning to my room and closing the door.

I sat down on my bed looking down at my stomach. I removed Edward's sweatshirt staying in my jeans and thin green shirt. I slowly lifted the shirt placing my hands on my stomach. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I slowly moved my hands around.

I found it hard to believe that there was a small human growing within me. A little baby that Edward and I had created, a true symbol of our love. I wanted to be happy, I wanted to call Edward and share the wonderful news. But I wasn't sure whether the news was good or not.

I was only twenty years old, and didn't turn twenty-one until September. I had a year left of school, and Edward had five plus his residency. It wasn't the right time for a baby. I didn't want to drop out of school, but I knew I wanted this baby more than anything in the world.

The tears continued to fall as I stared down at my stomach. "I'm not sure if you can hear me." I whispered. "But I do love you, and your daddy loves you too. I'm just scared."

I curled up in the bed one hand resting on my stomach as I closed my eyes. It was too early to call Edward, and I didn't want to tell him over the phone. News like that deserved to be told in person. I wanted to see his reaction, and just not hear it.

I fell asleep rather quickly, and it was no doubt due to information overload and exhaustion. My body needed to cope with the new revelation.

I had barely closed my eyes when I heard my phone ringing. "Hello," I said not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Bella," I heard Alice's perky voice chime on the other line.

"Alice, why are you calling it's like five in the morning over there." I said. "Is Edward alright? What happened?" I suddenly began to ask my heart beating furiously in my chest. Alice would only call so early if there was an emergency.

"Everything is fine, Bella. I just suddenly woke up with the sudden urge to call you. And you know my premonitions tend to be always right." She replied as I remained quiet on the line. "Bella, are you there? Is something wrong?"

I took a deep breath deciding that I needed my best friend now more than ever. I couldn't call my brother, because he was going to flip. My mother would hate Edward even more, it would be weird to talk to my dad, and Edward's parents were Edward's parents. Edward should be there when Esme and Carlisle found out. Alice was his sister, but she was my best friend. I knew I could trust to keep my secret, and give me advice.

"I'm here." I answered with a sigh.

"You don't sound alright." She pointed, acting had never been my strong suit.

"Alice, I need to talk to you, but I need your solemn promise that you will not tell a soul what I am about to say." I stated seriously, hoping she would promise.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Please promise me, Alice." I begged.

"I promise." She replied.

"Not a soul, not even Jasper." I clarified.

"I promise, Bella. Now please tell me what's wrong." She urged as I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I simply stated figuring it was better to get to the point than dance around it. Like a Band-Aid the quicker I said it the less it would hurt.

"You're what?" Alice asked on reflex.

"Pregnant." I whispered a new wave of tears crashing down on me.

"When did you find out? Does Edward know? Did my brother do something stupid?" She began to fire questions as if oxygen wasn't necessary.

"Alice, slow down." I said. "I just found out about three hours ago, and nobody but you, Jacob and I know."

"Why Jacob?" She questioned.

"He took me to the clinic when I couldn't get up this morning." I explained playing with the loose string of my comforter.

"Are you going to tell Edward soon?" She inquired.

"I don't know, Alice. What if he doesn't want the baby? I know it sounds weird, but I already love this baby. It's almost like I can't remember not loving him or her." I replied hugging my pillow.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Bella." Alice scolded.

"What?" I inquired.

"Edward is going to be thrilled. It's no secret that he wants to build a family with you. You two are even engaged." She added and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"But what about school?" I asked looking down at my engagement ring.

"You won't be the only couple who has a child and go to school. Plus you have everyone single one of us to take care of him or her. There's no reason to worry, you should be happy." She replied.

"I have to tell him in person though, I just can't just text him 'I'm pregnant' or just blurt it out over the phone." I continued wanting to voice all my concerns.

"Bella, I don't think Edward would care if you send him a telegram. I think he would be too happy to think of much else." She assured me.

"I just feel irresponsible, Alice. We should've been more careful. Now I may have ruined both our lives." I stated.

"Bella, if I hear you say one more stupid statement like that I'm getting on a plane and going to Cambridge to kick your ass." She warned. "You don't realize just how inconceivable are your statements. You are giving Edward the best gift a woman could ever give the man she loves. Sure it's sooner than either of you expected, but it doesn't change the fact that it's a miracle."

I listened to Alice letting her words register. She was right, the baby growing inside me was a miracle, our little creation. It was a blessing, and not a curse.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered wiping away my tears.

"I love you too, Bells." She replied and I could almost see the smile on her face.

"Remember not to tell anyone." I reminded her as she giggled.

"I promised, Bella. Your secret is safe with me, this is your announcement to make. Let me if you need help planning how to tell Edward." She answered.

"I need to think, but thank you Alice." I replied.

"You're very welcome. I'm going to head to the mall now, I need to explore a whole new section of stores." She added with excitement.

"What section? You have traveled every inch of practically ever mall within a two hundred mile radius." I said as she laughed.

"The baby stores, Bella. My niece or nephew is going to be the best dressed baby in the entire universe." She finished before hanging up.

I reclined myself on my bed staring out into space. Maybe having a baby wasn't exactly in our immediate plans, but it was in our plans. I was terrified of the prospect, but I was happy. I was going to be a mother.

"Bella, can I come in?" Jacob asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jacob." I called as he opened the door with a sandwich and a cup of milk.

"I brought you some healthy food." He stated with a grin. "I made you a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk."

"Thank you, Jacob." I said with a small smile as I took the sandwich. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was.

"You're welcome." He said sitting on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, but excited." I admitted as he smiled.

"Edward is a lucky man, and I know he'll be thrilled." He added squeezing my hand.

"I hope you're right." I sighed closing my eyes. I really did hope Alice and Jacob were right.

A/N: So work got in the way, and I couldn't get the chapter done. Ideas were roaming my head begging to be written, and I was stuck in meetings and do paperwork. It sucked.

I had to have Bella tell Alice, because she needed someone to knock sense into her. Plus most women have a friend, they can trust through anything. Alice is Edward's sister, but the bond she shares with Bella is just as strong. They are sisters of the heart.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, it was mind boggling. I loved it, and I especially like all your suggestions. I am still debating how to do it, so I'm still open to suggestions. On a related note, Bella will not be having twins. I did that last story, and I want this one to be different.

Next Chapter: Bella goes home for Spring Break

Muggleinlove


	35. The Meadow

Chapter 35: The Meadow

BPOV

I stared down at the book in my hand and laughed. I had been on the same page for the last two hours. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, and the family we were building. It had been hard not to tell Edward, and Alice had an even harder time keeping all the things she had bought away from prying eyes. I had been tempted to tell Esme, but I had held my tongue. I knew Edward would want to tell her together.

I had everything planned out over how to tell him. It had taken me a while, but Alice and I had formulated the perfect way. It wasn't elaborate, but it was perfectly simple. My best friend had set everything in motion, and she had assured me before I left London that everything was a go.

I was both nervous and excited. I knew Edward would be shocked, but I also knew that he would be happy. It was going to be challenging, but the challenge will be well worth it. I just wanted him to know, because I hated keeping things from him. I wanted him to share my joy.

As the plane began to land, I felt my nervousness increase. Would he know just by seeing me? I hadn't gained weight, but my pants were a tiny bit tighter. Would it be obvious? I wanted to tell him in the perfect way, and not have him guess. I wanted to prepare him, yet I knew there was no real way to prepare him.

I grabbed my purse and carry-on bag making my way out of the plane and through the terminal. Edward would be waiting near the baggage claim area, and I was dying to see him. I was nervous, but my excitement over seeing him overshadowed everything else.

I spotted Edward through the crowd with a bouquet of red rose in his hands. I smiled brightly, tears welling up in my eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark blue shirt and faded jeans. I saw his face light up as our eyes met, and I couldn't stop from running to him.

"My love." He whispered as I dropped my bag to hug him properly.

"Edward," I said before kissing him. I felt completely whole as we kissed and held each other. His arms were wrapped around my waist lifting me off the floor as we kissed. All doubts over my pregnancy were gone, I was with Edward.

"I've missed you, so much." He added as he placed me back on my feet handing me the roses. "For you."

"I love you." I answered my fingers brushing his cheek. I was so happy to see him that I didn't want to stop touching him.

"I love you, too." He replied kissing me again before picking up my carry-on bag. "How was your flight?"

"Lonely and boring." I answered leaning into him as we walked towards the luggage pick-up. I hadn't brought a lot, but it was still too much to carry on board with me.

"My life is boring and lonely without you here." He added kissing the top of my head. "Are you tired?"

"Not really I slept a little on the plane. If I go to sleep now I will never adjust to the time change." I answered knowing things were working the way they were supposed to.

EPOV

I felt like I was in heaven with Bella by my side. I grabbed her suitcase, rolling it behind me with one hand as the other held on to Bella. I was glad that she wasn't tired, because I wanted to take her to our meadow.

I hadn't thought about taking her anywhere, but Alice had insisted. She wanted me to entertain Bella long enough for them to prepare the house for a special dinner in honor of welcoming her home and celebrating my great results on the MCAT.

We drove in silence my hand never leaving hers. "How's England?" I asked.

"The same old thing." She replied. "The classes are really challenging, but very interesting. I got the best grade in the class on my last paper."

"That's my girl." I added with a smile kissing the back of her hand. "You don't mind that I steal you for a little bit, do you?"

"Ofcourse not, Edward." She added with a grin as I pulled over to the side of the road. We had to walk the rest of the way into our meadow. "I've missed you and our meadow."

I held Bella's hand tightly as we moved through the trees. I made sure to catch her when she tripped, and was glad that my reflexes hadn't changed. The meadow was just as beautiful as I remembered. I hadn't ventured into the meadow without her, because it was too painful to do so. This was our spot, and it didn't seem right without her.

"Is it me or is it more peaceful and beautiful than I remembered?" Bella asked her eyes sparkling with excitement. She let my hand go walking to the middle and looking around.

"It's only more beautiful, because you're here." I added walking towards her and kissing her lightly.

We ended up sitting on the floor. Bella sat between my legs, with her head resting on my chest. I held on to her, my arms wrapping around hers. My fingers playing with her engagement ring. I was in total peace as I cradled her against my body. Everything in the world was perfect when she was with me.

"I got my MCAT scores two days ago." I announced as she gasped.

"How did you do?" She asked turning to me.

"I'm in the ninety-nine percentile rank, according to my dad and the doctors in the hospital I can have my choice of any school. With my grades, volunteer work, and now my scores I should be accepted to every school I apply." I explained as she hugged me.

"Congratulations, Edward. I knew you could do it." She said kissing me. "I'm so proud of you. Do you know where you want to apply?"

"I want to keep my options open, plus I want you to help me. I mean we're getting married and it's about the two of us." I answered kissing her nose.

"I can work on my writing from just about anywhere, Edward." She pointed out.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered in her ear as she settled her back into me.

"We love you too." She stated as she moved my hands from hers to her stomach.

"We?" I asked. Had she said we? Did she mean plural? Why were my hands on her stomach? What was she talking about?

"We." Bella assured me her face turning up to me as her hands kept mine on her stomach. "We're going to have a baby."

Those six words washed over me in a wave of emotions. I felt her remove her hands on mine as my thumb stroked her stomach. I was going to be a father. Bella had our baby in her. We had created a baby. I had no idea what to think, say, or do. I was frozen like a statue.

"Edward," She said softly wiggling free of my grasp. I suddenly felt empty as my hands left her stomach. I looked into her brown eyes that were filled with tears and I kissed her. I didn't trust myself to speak. I couldn't voice the excitement and joy rushing through me. Nothing I said would remotely explain how I felt.

BPOV

I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes. Edward looked dumbstruck, like a statue. I should've waited to tell him, but I wanted to tell him in our meadow. It seemed right, but now I knew I was wrong. He wasn't ready.

I had moved away, and wasn't prepared for when he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back as he brought me to his lap. I sat across his lap my fingers intertwining in his hair. One of his arms held me against him as the other strayed to my stomach.

When we broke apart I saw tears glistening his eyes as his hand rubbed my stomach. "Are you sure?" He inquired kissing my cheek, his forehead resting against my temple.

"I took a blood test last week." I replied as he smiled brightly, my heart soaring. He was just as happy as I was.

"How far along? Do you know when you're due?" He questioned laying small kisses along my cheek and neck.

"Dr. White estimated that I would be due in November, but I have an appointment with Dr. Stanley later this week. She will be able to tell me a more concrete date." I answered. "Are you mad? Disappointed? I know we didn't plan this."

"Bella, love, it's unexpected, but it's still great news. We created this baby. I couldn't be happier." He added taking my hand and kissing it.

"But what about school? I don't want the baby and I to get in your way. You can probably get into an Ivy League school you want." I complained wanting him to understand the type of sacrifices we would be making.

"Bella, you and now our baby come before anything. Wherever we decide to go, we will go as a family. And neither one of you will ever be in my way." He assured me with a kiss. "Do you know how? Did you miss a pill or something?"

"I was on antibiotics a few days before you came over for Valentine's Day." I answered holding his hand. "Antibiotics negate the effects of the birth control."

"I should've remembered, but I am ecstatic." He added kissing me.

"I'm scared, but I'm happy." I admitted. "I was a wreck last week when I found out."

"Did you tell everyone?" He asked. I dreaded that question, because I knew I had to be honest with him.

"I only told Alice and Jacob." I answered biting my lip. "Jacob made me go to the clinic when I had morning sickness. I thought I had the flu again. And you know I hate needles and blood, so he held my hand. I wanted to tell you first, but he was already there." I rambled as he chuckled.

"Bella, calm down." He urged running his fingers through my hair. "I'm not mad, I'm glad you had somebody there for you when I wasn't."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm sure, plus I know you see Jacob as your brother. I'm going to have to thank him." He continued. "But as for Alice, that sneaky little pixie knew and didn't say a word."

"I made her promise." I interjected, defending my best friend.

"But I'm her brother." He pointed out with a laugh.

"But she's my sister." I stated giving him a kiss. "She's already gone shopping."

"Doesn't surprise me." He chuckled bringing me close to him. "I love you both." He said his fingers playing with my stomach.

"We love you too, Daddy." I whispered a single tear escaping my eye as I saw the huge smile on his face.

A/N: I had a million ideas on how to get Bella to tell Edward, but none of them fit, Bella is more likely to do something simple than some extravagant thing. I hope you guys enjoyed Edward's reaction.

A lot of you pointed out that I said that Edward was Bella's boyfriend instead of fiancée. It was an oversight on my part, and I have fixed it. I really meant fiancée. I'm sorry for the confusion.

Next Chapter: Everyone else's reactions (Out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	36. Reactions

Chapter 36: Reactions

EPOV

I never wanted to leave the confines of our meadow. Bella had fallen asleep on my lap her head resting against my chest. I knew she was tired, and since we still had her party she needed her rest. I found it hard to believe that I was going to be a father. The idea having created a new life scared and excited me all at the same time. Was I ready to be the man I had to be?

I had a million doubts about being prepared, but I knew I had never been happier. A baby wasn't in our immediate plans, but it was part of them. I always knew I wanted kids. Ever since I could remember I pictured myself getting married and having a house full of kids. I always though I'd be older, but our child was an unexpected gift.

I kissed Bella's hairline softly humming her lullaby. She appeared to be incredibly peaceful, and I knew it was a relief to have told me. How could she ever doubt that I'd be anything but happy? I understood her fears, because I most likely shared them all. But I knew that together we could face anything.

I looked down at her engagement ring, my mind taking a different path. We had planned to get married next year right after graduation, but I didn't want our baby to be born to unwed parents. But I also wanted to give Bella the wedding of her dreams. I knew this was a subject I needed to discuss with Bella.

I looked at my watch and sighed. It was time for us to be heading back home, even though I didn't want to. "Bella, love." I whispered kissing her softly. "We have to head home."

"Not yet." She mumbled her arms wrapping around me as she snuggled closer into me.

"Everyone is waiting for us." I urged as her eyes fluttered open a small frown on her face.

"Promise me, that we'll come back before I leave." She answered. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on me, Bella had to go back. Selfishly, I didn't want her to. I wanted to be with her every step of the way.

"I promise." I replied keeping my voice neutral. I really had no choice in her leaving again.

We walked back to the car silently. I held her against me as we walked before helping her into the seat. "Do you want to tell everyone tonight?" She asked looking up at me.

"I think my parents would want to know sooner rather than later, but it's up to you, my angel. Charlie and Emmett are going to be there, and Renee was invited. I'm not sure if she is coming or not." I explained.

I knew my parents would be surprised, but they would be happy for us. My mom had been hinting at the fact that she wanted grandchildren while she was still young. But Bella's parents and her brother were a different story.

Her brother knew the extent of our physical relationship, and I was sure her parents could guess. After all, we had been sharing a room for almost three years. However, I was certain that they would all be disappointed in us. They would think we acted irresponsibly. I most feared Renee's reaction, she hated me enough as it was. Getting her daughter pregnant was probably the worst of insults.

"I think we should tell them." She spoke after a few moments of silence. "It's no use in hiding it, and I want them to be happy for us."

"Then we'll tell them." I added kissing the back of her hand as she smiled.

BPOV

I wanted to tell everyone as soon as possible. I wasn't ashamed that we had gotten pregnant, and I didn't want to make it seem like I was. I knew my father and Emmett were going to be upset, but I knew they would come around. My mother was a different story, she would probably be outraged beyond words.

"You're very quiet." He mentioned as we drove closer to the house.

"I'm just thinking." I answered squeezing his hand. "My mom is not going to be happy."

"I would change that if I could." He replied as I nodded. We had no control over my mom and her crazy reactions. She was going to scream and get mad, because that was what she did.

We pulled up to the house, and I couldn't help but smile. There were lights everywhere, sparkling white Christmas lights adorned every tree and small lights marked the path up to the house. There was a big sign over the door that said "Welcome Home." I couldn't help the tears forming in my eyes, and I wasn't even done with the program.

"Are you ready?" He inquired as he turned off the car.

"I am." I replied smiling at him.

Edward walked around the car opening my door. "No matter what happens, Bella, I am happy." He assured me kissing my cheek and his hand lightly caressing my stomach. "I love you both very much."

"Bella!" Alice yelled happily appearing at the door and running to me and giving me a hug. Her hug meant a lot more than just welcome home. She squeezed me tightly, and I knew she was congratulating me.

"Alice, I think there are other people who want to say hello." Emmett commented tapping her shoulder.

I smiled at my brother who picked me up in one big huge bear hug. "I've missed you, Bells." He whispered as I hugged him. I hoped and prayed that he would be just as happy with me in a few hours.

I said hello to everyone before taking Edward's hand and walking inside. I was relieved to see that my mom had not accepted the invitation.

There were streamers and balloons covering every inch of the enormous living area. "You guys didn't have to do all this." I said, as I looked everything over. It felt great to be back home.

"But we've missed you, Bells." Charlie added giving me another hug.

"We all have." Esme chimed in with a huge smile.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starved." Emmett stated as everyone laughed.

"Leave it to Emmett to only think about food." Rosalie added as we all made our way to the dining room.

Esme and Alice had cooked a whole feast, and everything was delicious. However, my nerves made it hard for me to eat much. I squeezed Edward's hand notifying him that we should let everyone know. Edward leaned over giving my temple a kiss as a sign of agreement.

"We have an announcement to make." Edward said for me his hand holding mine under the table.

"They are already engaged so it's not that." Jasper joked as everyone laughed.

Alice gave us a bright smile urging me to continue. "Well, as you know Edward came to visit me during Valentine's and we took a trip to Paris." I began as everyone looked at us curiously.

"We saw the pictures, they were beautiful." Rosalie added as I smiled.

"We have a souvenir that's not quite here yet." Edward continued as Carlisle turned to us realization hitting him.

"Is it coming by mail?" Emmett asked.

"It'll be delivered in nine months." Edward clarified as Charlie sat back in shock.

"Seven actually." I corrected.

"Bella?" Esme said as if she was asking a silent question. I simply nodded, and in less than a second she was at my side hugging me.

"When did you find out?" She asked smiling brightly, but with tears in her eyes.

"Last week." I answered looking over to my dad and brother who were both very quiet. Through the corner of my eye I saw that Carlisle and Jasper were congratulating Edward. Rose was trying to get Emmett to talk, and Alice was trying to get through to Charlie.

"Isabella, can we speak with you in the next room?" My dad stated neutrally motioning for Emmett and I to follow him.

"I'll go with you." Edward offered as I shook my head. I needed to talk to them first.

I walked into the living room where they both stood against the window. "Are you pregnant?" My father asked as I nodded. I had no idea what to say and how to say it. He looked upset, but not angry.

"I should kill Edward." Emmett seethed as I touched his arm.

"It's not his fault. If it's anyone's fault it is mine." I defended. I would not let Edward take the blame for something he had no control over.

"It takes two to tango." Charlie pointed out as I sighed.

"Dad, I got the flu while I was in Cambridge and I got put on antibiotics a few days before Edward came to visit." I started to explain.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Emmett inquired angrily. I knew it was taking all his strength for him not to be hurting Edward.

"Antibiotics and the pill don't work. The antibiotics negate the effects of the birth control." I explained crossing my arms over my chest.

"You both could've been more responsible." Charlie added. "You're both so young. What are you going to do about school?"

"We're not giving up on school. We're just going to work around it. I don't know the specifics, but were both determined to make this work." I replied. "I want you to be happy for me, for us."

"Bells, I am happy for you, but I'm worried." My dad stated giving me a hug and kissing the top of my head. "It's just a lot to take in so fast. My baby is going to have a baby."

I hugged my dad relief washing over me. I knew he wasn't in agreement with what had happened, but he still loved and supported me. I looked over at Emmett and I could tell he was in turmoil.

"Emmett?" I said in a question as he looked over to me.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" He inquired shuffling his feet.

"That you love me, and I accept my decision." I answered hesitantly as he smiled.

"You know I love you, nothing is going to change that." He assured me as I walked towards him. "I guess I better get my baseball and bat ready."

"Why?" I questioned as he laughed bringing me into a hug.

"Someone needs to teach my nephew how to play ball." He replied with a chuckle.

"I was planning on it." Edward interjected from the door.

"You may be young, but I think you'll be great parents." Charlie suddenly said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward added taking me from Emmett's arms and wrapping me in his embrace.

He held me for a long time, and when we broke apart I noticed we were alone. "Everyone is happy for us." He whispered as I hugged him tighter.

"My mom doesn't know yet." I pointed out with a sigh.

"She'll come around." He said trying to sound hopeful, but the doubt in his voice was still noticeable.

"I somehow doubt it." As much as I wanted Edward to be right, I didn't think he was. Renee had a very bad temper. The worst news I could possibly give her was that I was pregnant. Sparks were going to fly when she found out, and we were both going to be at the epicenter.

A/N: Everyone but Renee knows about the baby! I am saving the anger for Renee which should come up in the next couple of chapters.

There is a poll on my author page in regards to whether Bella and Edward should get married before the baby is born. Please go vote! I want to see how many of you are on my same page. If you want you can explain your answer in a review or PM.

I hope you all enjoy Breaking Dawn! Here's to Team Edward! I am hoping that Bella gets her one human experience and becomes a vampire. I want them to have their happily ever after! Enjoy the book and I hope you will all still be here next week!

Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk with Esme and Carlisle and maybe some Renee (out hopefully on Wednesday)

Muggleinlove


	37. Contemplation

A/N: No Breaking Dawn Spoilers…

Chapter 37: Contemplation

EPOV

Everyone left not long after our announcement. I sat on the bed in my room as I waited for Bella to finish in the bathroom. My life had changed so fast in such little time that I was unsure of what was going on in my head. I was thrilled beyond belief that Bella was going to have my baby, but I was scared.

I knew Bella felt the same emotions I did. She was just as happy, but she was just as scared. We were both young, and having a baby came with a lot of responsibility. I had plans to go to Medical School, but I was afraid of how much time that will take from me. I wanted our baby to be raised equally by both of us. I was a firm believer that a child needed a father as much as he or she needed a mother.

"Edward, Bella, can we come in?" I heard my dad ask as he knocked on the door. I was expecting them anyhow.

"Come in." I called just as Bella came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and my shirt.

My dad and mom both walked in. I tried to read them, but found it impossible. They seemed happy to be grandparents, but they seemed concerned. Not that I could really blame them.

"Can we talk?" My mom inquired as I motioned to the bed. Bella sat by me her hand instinctively finding mine.

"We didn't plan this," Bella began as my parents smiled. She probably felt like she needed to explain herself.

"Bella, we are not here to accuse any of you of anything." My dad interjected, Bella sighing in relief.

"I am thrilled at the prospect of becoming a grandmother. We both are very happy." My mom assured us with a huge smile. She loved children, and spent a lot of time playing with the sick children at the hospital my dad worked in. She adored children.

"We are worried about both of you." My dad clarified. "Becoming parents is a big step for a relationship."

"We are not going to try to sugar coat it." My mom added. I could always count on my parents to be honest with me. "It will be filled with challenges, but it's also immensely rewarding. I want you two to be prepared."

"I have a question." I stated turning t o my dad. "How did you balance medical school and two of us?"

I always remembered that my dad made time for Alice and I. Even when he was swamped with work, he always made time to play with us. We were never second fiddle to his schooling or work. I wanted to give my son and daughter that same type of attention.

"It took a lot of sleepless nights, but if you strive for it, you can do it." He answered with a small smile. "I would never trade those early years for anything, I think that Alice, you and Esme were what kept me sane."

"We'll help you both in any way we can, but we do ask one thing." My mom continued looking at both of us. "We want you both to finish college."

"Of course," Bella interjected. "Dropping out was never an option."

"That's what I want to hear." My mom added taking Bella's hand. "We want you to know that we support you and love you both. We will be here to help."

"We are very happy for both of you." My father finished giving us both a hug. "Now get some sleep."

BPOV

I curled up into Edward the moment the door closed. I was happy that his parents, Charlie, and Emmett were happy for us. But I was concerned over what my mother was going to say. I had to tell her, because she was going to find out anyhow. Secrets never lasted long in Forks.

"What are you think about?" Edward asked me as his fingers ran through my hair.

"I'm scared my mom is going to ruin our happiness." I admitted as Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"No one could affect our happiness." He assured me with a smile.

"You know I am going to do the two worst things in my mom eyes." I complained. "I'm getting married and having a child all before I'm thirty."

"Are you happy?" Edward asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course, I am." I answered. How couldn't I not be happy?

"Then what's the problem?" He questioned settling next to me so that our faces were inches apart. His mere scent and presence bringing a smile to my face.

"I'm scared." I added closing my eyes and curling into him his hands rubbing my back.

"I am too, but I do know that this baby is going to have more love than he or she will know what to do with." He replied kissing the top of my head.

"I guess I'll feel better once I tell my mom." I said weakly looking up at Edward. "Get the bad over with so that we can concentrate on the good."

"Whatever you want." He replied kissing my forehead his hand slipping to my stomach.

"I'll go tomorrow." I added softly as my eyes began to close. The jet lag was finally catching up to me.

"We'll go." He corrected.

"No, Edward." I said my eyes darting open. "I think it's best I told her myself. Phil will be at work tomorrow, and it will be just the two of us."

"I don't want her to upset you." He complained as I stopped him with a kiss.

"As much as I hate saying this, having you there will only aggravate the situation." I explained. Part of me wanted Edward to be there with me, but part of me knew that it would only make things worse.

"I know." He sighed in defeat.

"I wish it were different, I want you to come." I added as he smiled.

"Sleep, my love. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He answered.

I kissed him ignoring my exhaustion. He kissed me back passionately his hands roaming my body. "You're exhausted." He pointed out. He always knew how to read me so well.

"But," I started to complain as he kissed me.

"You need your rest, Bella. We have the whole week." He assured me before humming my lullaby.

I wanted to make love to Edward, but my body was exhausted. I was running on very little sleep, and it wasn't healthy for me or for the baby. I allowed sleep to take me over in Edward's arms. It was no use in worrying over Renee, because there was nothing I could do to change her reaction.

EPOV

I watched Bella sleep, and my body complained. I had wanted to make love to her, but I could feel her tiredness. Sleeping on planes was never restful, and she definitely needed her rest.

I though about what my father had said, and how he had managed to be part of our lives. He had Alice right after receiving his bachelor, and I was born only a year into medical school. I remember bits and pieces from the time I was three on, but I did remember he made an effort to always be there. Through his residency and everything, my dad made it work. If he could do it, I was confident I could as well.

I hated sending Bella to tell her mom alone. I felt like a coward, but she was right. I would not be welcomed in her house once she found out that Bella was pregnant. I hoped that I was mistaken about Renee, maybe a grandchild would soften her. Yet, I seriously doubted it.

I had a lot to consider and a lot to discuss with Bella. I wanted to marry her, preferably before the baby was born. Plus I wanted to discuss where we would go after we graduated.

I softly kissed Bella's lips before tightening my grip on her. "I love you." I whispered to my two angels. One, which I still hadn't met, but that I loved more than life itself.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope all of you have enjoyed our time off. I will be posting my thoughts on Breaking Dawn in my author's page. I will not discuss it here, because I know some of you may not have finished. But check the author's page for my thoughts, and feel free to PM with yours.

I hope to go back to normal updating schedule. Expect a chapter a day, and I hope you all will continue to read even now that Breaking Dawn is here.

Next Chapter: Renee

Muggleinlove


	38. Planting Doubt

Chapter 38: Planting Doubt

BPOV

I drove around Renee's block at least five times before parking the car outside her house. My hand instinctively caressed my stomach. I knew it was still flat, and I had been reassured by Edward, Esme, Alice and Carlisle, that I did not look pregnant. I would have time to soften her up before dropping the news. She just wouldn't guess.

I slowly walked out of the car paying close attention to each step. I was walking very slowly almost as if I was prolonging the inevitable. I softly knocked on my mom's door biting my lip as I waited. I felt like I was walking to my death.

"Bella!" My mom squealed hugging me tightly as she led me inside. I knew she was only happy, because I was alone. She was never perky when Edward was around.

"Hi, mom." I said forcing a smile as I followed her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I have taken up cake decorating." She answered with a huge grin and I couldn't help but smile. The kitchen was covered in cake things. There were tubs of fondant, flour, eggs, milk, and pans. It seemed like bakery had thrown up all over the kitchen.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked settling one of the stools and tasting the batter. It surprisingly tasted good. My mom wasn't a bad cook, and baking had always been a strong point for her.

"Two weeks." She answered moving around the kitchen. "How's England?"

"Busy," I answered playing with the roller. I still hadn't figured out just what to say.

"I heard that Jacob is with you." She mentioned as I nodded. Apparently news traveled very quickly. "I never liked that boy."

"Mom, last time you saw him he was four." I pointed out as she shrugged. My mom hated anyone that was associated with my dad. Jacob being my father's best friend son qualified as being associated to my dad.

"He's not good news." She added turning to put one of the pans in the oven.

"He's a great friend." I defended as she rolled her eyes.

"Friend, right. Just be careful around that one." She warned washing her hands before settling across me on the other empty stool. "So what brings you here? Where's your sad excuse of a boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." I corrected as she rolled her eyes. "He had to do some stuff, and I wanted to talk to you. Just some girl talk." I answered with a smile trying not to appear nervous.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did he hurt you? Are you in an abusive relationship?" She asked in outrage.

"No, mom. I'm fine, Edward will never hurt me." I assured her hating the way she jumped to wrong conclusions.

"Then what's wrong? You look edgy?" She questioned as I took a deep breath. She seemed to be able to pick up on my nervousness.

"I have something to say, mom. I would really appreciate it, if you would listen. Please hear me out." I started as my mom looked at me curiously.

"Is this about the wedding? Did you get married? Are you running off to Vegas?" She began to shoot questions not giving me the chance to reply.

"Don't be silly, mom. I haven't gotten married yet." I assured as she sighed in relief. "But I do have an announcement."

"Are you leaving that boy?" She asked in a hopeful tone that made me boil with anger.

"No, mom. I assure you that my relationship with Edward has never been stronger." I answered keeping my temper. I knew I was going to loose it eventually and I was trying my best to keep it under control.

"Then what is this announcement?" She asked in frustration, almost as if I had taken too long to say it.

"If you would let me finish you would know." I added as she motioned for me to continue. "Mom, there's no way to beat around the bush so I'm just going to say it. Edward and I are going to have a baby."

My mom looked at me for a second. Her eyes darting down to my stomach and then to my face. Her eyes seemed to burn with anger, and I was extremely thankful that Edward wasn't present. He wouldn't take kindly to her glare.

"That is not happening." She finally said getting up.

"What do you mean?" I asked for the first time afraid of the stillness in my mother's voice,

"You will not ruin your life the way. You will not repeat the same mistakes I did." She replied staring at me as she went to the drawer to her address book.

"So Emmett and I ruined your life?" I questioned fighting back my tears.

"In a way you both did. I couldn't live the life I wanted. I became saddled with two kids at twenty-two." She explained flipping through the book.

"Thanks, mom. That's what every person wants to hear from their mother. I'm sorry for ruining your life." I spat a single tear escaping my eye. I always thought that I was wanted. Like Emmett and I were the only two positive points of my parent's marriage.

"That is not what I mean, Isabella." My mom corrected, but the damage had already been done.

"Save your breath, Renee." I stated, she no longer deserved to be called mom. "What are you looking for?"

"A friend of mine knows a doctor who can settle all of this, by the end of today you won't have to worry about a baby." She explained heading to the phone.

"What?" I screamed in disgust. "Do you think I will kill my own baby?"

"You are certainly not going to have it. Are you going to ruin your figure and then give it up for adoption?" She continued as I stared at her in disbelief. It was as if my brain wouldn't register what I was hearing.

"No, Renee. I plan on having this baby." I stated with authority my hand going to my stomach. "I plan on marrying Edward, and we will raise it together, like a family. In a house full of love and care."

Renee laughed as she dropped the phone. "I thought I taught you better than this, Isabella. I thought you didn't believe in fairytales. But I guess you're weaker than I thought. Don't you see what is happening?"

"What's happening?" I questioned still keeping my distance from her.

"He'll leave you the moment you get fat. Being pregnant isn't all that it's cracked up to be. You'll get fat, bloated, your ankles will swell, your face will break out. You will hardly be attractive." She explained as the tears fell down my cheeks.

What if she were right? Would Edward still love me, when I wasn't pretty? I felt the doubts begin to creep on me and I banished them to the back of my mind. I would think about them later. Edward loved me for who I was, and not only for my looks.

"He would never do that." I whispered venomously.

"Think what you like." My mom answered in a sing-song voice. "And if he does keep you, he'll keep you locked up. He'll make you leave school and keep you barefoot and pregnant. You will never be your own person again."

"That's not true," I said my anger causing me to cry. "I will finish school, and I will become a writer."

"A writer, how sweet." She said with a roll of her eyes as I grabbed my purse.

"Think what you like, Renee." I stated looking for the keys. "You're going to be a grandmother, whether you like it or not. If I were you I would decide whether you want to be a part of his or her life. If you choose to be part of his or her lives, you will treat all of us with respect. Including Edward and all the Cullens."

"They don't deserve it." She continued as I headed to the door.

"They deserve it a whole lot more than you do. Goodbye, Renee." I finished rushing out to the car.

I was in no shape to drive, but I had to get away from my mom. I drove the few blocks to my childhood home relived to see my dad's cruiser parked outside. He would've worked the night shift, which explained why he was home on a Monday at noon.

I parked the car running to the door and knocking. The tears were coming down like waterfalls, and I immediately collapsed into my father's arms once he had opened the door. He carried me inside asking me what was wrong. But I couldn't answer all I could do was cry.

I felt weak and vulnerable. I had let Renee down, and now I was letting Edward and everyone else down. My irresponsibility a few months ago would haunt me forever. Would I grow up to despise my child the way my mom despised me?

I loved the baby I carried more than words could explain. Yet, I was terrified of hating it one day. Would I feel like he or she ruined my life? Would I become my mom?

I cried for what seemed like hours, but it could've been minutes. I heard my dad on the phone, and felt him trying to soothe me. But it all seemed like a million miles away. I clung to the pillow on the couch and cried.

A/N: Renee's reaction is harsh, but it's done on purpose. She is the villain of this story, and every story needs drama.

I have a new story that should be out later today. The premise revolves around Edward being a famed architect that is working on a new project on the Las Vegas strip. Bella is the host of a fancy Las Vegas hotel which Edward stays at. The attraction is immediate and sparks will fly. The characters will be in their mid-20s, and the story will definitely be M. I have no title as of yet, but put me on your author alert. It will be out today.

Next Chapter: Edward (Out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	39. Shattered?

Chapter 39: Shattered?

EPOV

I sat at home on pins and needles. I hated the fact that Renee hated me. I had never been anything but cordial, and she still treated me like I was the scum of the earth. I tried to pay attention to the video game that Jasper and Emmett were playing, but nothing registered. I wanted to be with Bella, and tell Renee the good news. Yet, the news will be anything but good to her. I would be the less welcomed person in her house.

So I waited and waited some more. The suspense was killing me. My mind was going through all the possibilities and none seemed pleasant. Would Renee hurt Bella? Would the idea of a grandchild soften her heart? I didn't care that she hated me, but I wanted her to love my son or daughter. He or she deserved the love of all four of his or her grandparents.

"You need to relax, man." Emmett urged sitting down next to me. Jasper had obviously won for the tenth time in a row, and he had become bored.

"You know how your mom is." I pointed out as Emmett shrugged.

"Maybe a baby will be a good thing." He tried to think positively.

"I hope you're right." I sighed as my phone began to ring.

"Hello!" I said not bothering to look at the number. I was on edge, and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Edward, Bella is having some sort of break down." I heard Charlie's panicked voice, and I knew things were bad. I could even hear Bella's sobs through the phone.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" I asked rushing up the stairs to get my keys. I had to get to Bella as soon as physically possible, she needed me.

"She hasn't said a word, she just collapsed into my arms in tears. Did you guys get in a fight?" He explained. I could tell that he was at a complete lost over what to do. Bella always said that Charlie wasn't good with handling emotions.

"No, we didn't. She went to go speak to Renee." I answered grabbing my things and heading to the car. What had Renee done?

"That explains it. Can you come over? I don't know what to do." He added. "She needs you. Renee could be very blunt."

"I'll be there in an hour." I said cursing the fact that Forks was so far away. "Call me if anything."

"I will." Charlie finished before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as I raced to my car.

"Renee." I simply stated as Emmett followed me to my Volvo.

"Somebody needs to have a few words with Renee." He said as he took the passenger seat of my Volvo. The anger was clearly displayed in his face. Nobody messed with his sister.

I pounded on accelerator racing out of my house and onto the highway. I didn't care about the speed limits, all I cared about was Bella. I had no idea what Renee had said, but she would be doing a lot of listening. She couldn't continue hurting my Bella.

Emmett and I didn't speak the entire way to Forks. We were both angry and concerned. What would we find when we got to Charlie's? Would I be able to piece Bella back together again?

BPOV

"Bells, please tell me what's wrong?" My father pleaded awkwardly putting his arm around me as I cried. I knew I shouldn't throw all of this on him, but I didn't trust myself enough to drive back home.

"I'm sorry." I apologized over and over again as the tears kept falling.

"Sorry for what, Bells?" He questioned pulling me close to him. I clung to him in a way I hadn't since I was a small child.

"I ruined your life." I explained in a sob.

"How can you possibly say that?" He inquired with a sad tone. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Renee, she said that Emmett and I ruined her life. We were mistakes, or at least I was." I added moving away from him. I couldn't take another confirmation of the truth. I was a mistake, and I had ruined my parent's life.

"How could she say such a thing?" He asked in anger, but I couldn't look at him.

"It's the truth." I whispered my voice cracking.

"Far from it, Bells. You and Emmett are the best things that have ever happened to me." He assured me pulling me towards him.

"You're just saying that." I interjected. He didn't want to tell me the truth. My father thought I was weak, and couldn't handle it.

"Isabella, I never want you to refer to yourself as a mistake." He scolded lifting my face so that I could look at him. His brown eyes, so much like mine, held a very deep pain. He was suffering as much as I was.

"But, Renee said I was?" I pointed out.

"Renee is off her rocker. The two happiest days of my life are the days you two were born." He explained touching my face. "I remember that day perfectly. The day my little angel was born."

"But I wasn't planned. I should've figured it out sooner." I complained.

"You're right you weren't planned, but that makes you my little miracle. I will never trade a single thing about it." He continued as I hugged him.

"Then why does she hate me? Why does she want to make my life a living hell?" I questioned hugging my father with all my strength. He really did love me.

"I don't know, Bells, I don't know. My only guess is that she sees you getting everything she wanted. Your relationship with Edward runs deeper than anything she will ever know. As much as it hurts to say, I think she's jealous." He spoke with sadness his hand running down my back in soothing circles.

"I just wish she could accept my decision." I stated. "She wanted to schedule an appointment for an abortion."

"Bella," my dad said holding me. "She'll regret everything one day."

"I just wish I could hate her." I added. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Even after everything she had done and said I still loved her. She was still my mother.

"Of course, you can't. I can't." He admitted kissing the top of my head.

EPOV

We made it to Forks and forty-five minutes. I was furious at Renee, and I had to stop myself from going straight to her house. Bella needed me more than I needed to talk to Renee. It would not be helpful to aggravate the situation, but I was going to get my say. Renee had no right to upset Bella, and I was going to make sure she knew that.

I knocked on Charlie's front door my anxiousness increasing with every passing second. "Where's Bella?" I asked in panic once Charlie opened the door.

"She's outside in the yard. She's a bit calmer." He answered as I made a move to go outside. "Be gentle, she's in a delicate state. Renee has shattered her."

I nodded making my way through the house and towards the backyard. I found Bella sitting in the middle of the green grass staring out into the woods. She looked very pale, and her face was red from her crying. She looked shattered, just as Charlie had said.

"Bella," I whispered walking slowly to her side. I really didn't want to scare her.

"You came." She said weakly. How could she ever doubt I would?

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I come?" I questioned sitting down next to her reaching for her hand. I felt my heart break as she pulled her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"How can you love me? How can you be with me when you know I'm going to end up like my mother? I'm going to end up hating you and our child. I can't let that happen, Edward. I just can't." She explained a new round of tears falling from her eyes.

"Bella, love, who put those crazy thoughts in your head? You're nothing like your mother. You will never be like her." I assured her reaching for her as she pulled away yet again.

"It's better this way, Edward. I don't want to risk it. I love you too much, and I love our baby. I'll give birth, and you can raise our child. You'll be better at it than me. Just make sure you tell him or her how much I love them." She continued her body shaking in grief.

"Isabella Swan, you will do no such thing." I scolded my own eyes watering. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What had Renee done?

"It's for the best, Edward. I'm sure you'll understand." She added still not turning to me.

"I can't understand how you can let that women make you believe such things. You will never be like her, Bella. You're a hundred times a better person than she is. We will raise this baby together. I love you, Bella, and I will not allow you to do this." I replied moving so that I was sitting right in front of her.

"I just don't want us to end up like my parents. I don't want you to get tired of me, or stop loving me when I get fat." She continued.

"My love, we will never be your parents. I can assure you of that. I can never love anybody more than I love you. I love you for who you are inside. You can be five hundred pounds and disfigured and you will still be the most beautiful woman to me. Please don't ever doubt that." I pleaded touching her hair.

"But Renee is right. I'm going to get fat, break out, and become cranky." She complained.

"And if you do, I will only love you more for it." I assured her.

"That's what you say now." She interjected.

"Bella, please believe me." I implored.

"I want to, Edward, I really do." She answered.

"Then believe me." I ordered crashing my lips to her. "I love you, Isabella Swan. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I'm scared." She admitted clinging to me. "I want to be with you and be happy, but I'm afraid."

"We'll get through this together, love. I promise." I held her for a long time rocking her back and forth.

I waited for her to fall asleep before carrying her inside. As much as I hated to leave her, I was going to give Renee a piece of my mind. She had hurt Bella for the last time. I would never allow that to happen again.

A/N: I am in tears right now. I hadn't planned on writing such an emotional chapter, I actually wanted to include Edward's confrontation with Renee. But I got carried away. I hope you all understand Bella's state, she is terrified of becoming her mom. She is not thinking straight.

On a brighter note I have gotten nominated for the Twilight Awards for my story Camp Wilderness under the Category Best Human Edward (complete). It is a great honor to be nominated especially beside some great stories, which I read myself. Voting starts on August 14, so I will be sure to remind you then.

My new story has also been uploaded it is called What Happens in Vegas. It will be much more mature story than what I usually write, but I think it will be fun. Make sure to check it out. One chapter is posted, and another should come later today.

Next Chapter: Edward confronts Renee (out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	40. Confronting Renee

Chapter 40: Confronting Renee

EPOV

Charlie pointed me up to Bella's old room when I walked in with her sleeping in my arms. She clung to me tightly barely letting me move. I gently placed her on the bed kissing her forehead before covering her with the extra blanket. She seemed so fragile, that I was almost scared to leave her side. What if she woke up before I got back?

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked when I got back downstairs.

"She's deeply scarred." I answered. "Renee said some pretty hurtful things, and she bought them. She wants to give me the baby to raise it on my own. She's terrified of ending up like Renee."

"Bella will never be remotely like Renee. There's too much love in her heart. She will never do that, Edward. She's not really thinking." Charlie protested. "What has Renee done?"

"I don't know, but she is never going to hurt her again." I said forcefully.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett inquired.

"I'm going to give her piece of my mind." I replied heading towards the door. "I want to be back before she wakes up."

"I'll go with you." Emmett and Charlie both said simultaneously.

"Somebody has to stay." I pointed out. "Bella can't wake up in the house by herself."

"I'll stay." Emmett offered. "I'll speak with her later, I have my own bone to pick with my mother."

"Are you sure, Em?" Charlie asked.

"Go on, dad. She needs to hear you more than she needs to hear me. I'll stay with Bella." He added as Charlie and I headed out.

"Call me if anything." I stated as Emmett nodded.

The drive to Renee's house was very quiet. I could feel Charlie's anger radiating off him, much the same way it did off me. He loved his daughter dearly, and I knew that he wished he would've been a better father. We were both lost in our thoughts deciding just what to say. I wanted to say a million things, but none of it seemed harsh enough.

Thankfully, it appeared that Phil hadn't arrived. Charlie and I walked side by side until we reached the door where Charlie knocked. I faintly heard music coming out from the house. How could Renee listen to music after all she done?

"Charlie, Edward." Renee said with disgust when she opened the door. "What brings you two by?"

"We need to talk, Renee." I said balling my fist to control my anger.

"Talk." She said leaning against the doorframe her arms crossed in front of her.

"Are you going to let us inside?" I asked.

"Why should I?" She questioned with a frown.

"Renee," Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Fine, come in." She replied moving to the side to allow us inside.

We walked in and I stood in the middle of the living room. My patience was wearing thin. "What do you have to say?" She asked not bothering to offer us a seat. Not that I would've taken it, anyway.

"What did you tell Bella?" I inquired wanting to give her the chance to explain before I lost my temper.

"Only the truth, and I what I tell my daughter is none of your concern." She replied.

"I believe is, Renee. Do you know the damage you have caused?" I asked feeling the anger rising.

"Do you even love your daughter?" Charlie interjected.

"You know I love Bella." She stated matter of factly. "Somebody has tell her the truth, she can't keep living in fairytales."

"So you want to shatter her self-conscious, and make her feel unloved and unwanted." I yelled startling both Charlie and Renee.

"You don't get accuse me of what you don't know. She needs to be prepared for the inevitable. For the day you walk out and break her heart." She explained back.

"What the hell are you talking about, Renee?" Charlie stated. "Edward loves Bella, and I know she will never break her heart."

"Are you going to be there to pick up the pieces of her heart when he breaks it?" She added with a glare at both of us.

"That won't be necessary, since I will never consciously hurt her." I corrected in a forceful tone. "Unlike you, I love Bella and want what's best for her."

"If you really wanted what's best for her you would've never gotten her pregnant. You have officially ruined her life." She continued as I gripped the top of the sofa to stop myself from hitting her. I was always taught to never hit a woman, and I wasn't going to let her change that.

"I think that's a matter of perspective." Charlie interceded. "Just because things didn't work out between us, doesn't mean it won't work out between them."

"There's a good chance it won't. And I do not appreciate you telling me how to raise my daughter." She said venomously.

"And I don't appreciate the way you treated her." Charlie replied. "What did you tell her?"

"Only the truth. Everything is all fine and dandy now, but when she gets fat and emotional she'll be alone." Renee continued.

"I will never leave her or my baby, Renee. No matter what happens, because I know what love is. I'm not a selfish bitch!" I added. "But I will tell you one thing, and I hope you listen to me carefully. If you so much as say one more negative thing to my Bella, I will personally hurt you."

"Are you threatening me?" She questioned.

"Take it as you will." I answered as she turned to Charlie.

"You're a police officer are you going to let him threaten me?" She asked as Charlie shrugged.

"He's not doing or saying anything I wouldn't say." Charlie said.

"The nerve!" Renee shrieked.

"Do you understand me, Renee? If you want to support Bella and I, than you're more than welcome to be a part of our lives. However, if you are only going to bring her down and speak lies, than you are no longer welcomed." I warned.

"You have some nerve, Edward. You won't stop me from contacting my daughter or being part of her life." She replied.

"If I were you, I would listen to Edward." Charlie said seriously. "We can take this legally if you would prefer."

"Would you really put a restraining order on me?" She inquired with a hint of fear.

"Don't tempt me, Renee." He warned turning to me.

"The choice is yours." I finished walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancée needs me."

I took one final look at her before walking away. I would be the higher person, and not sink myself to her level. There was plenty I wanted to say, and names I wanted to call her. Yet, I decided against it. I had my chance to warn her, and Charlie was willing to make it legal. The choice was hers, and for Bella sake I hoped that she would come around. I would hate to see Bella cry anymore for her mother.

A/N: Not a very climatic fight, but I don't think Edward would disrespect her that way. He got his say and warned her. What do you think Renee should do? I would love to read your ideas.

Make sure to check out my new story What Happens in Vegas, and check out the nominees for this round of Twilight Awards. Camp Wilderness has also been nominated for Most Creative Story (Complete). The link can be found in my page, nominations are still open but voting doesn't begin until August 14th.

Next Chapter: Bella and Edward talk (should be out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	41. Moving On

Chapter 41: Moving On

BPOV

I opened my eyes finding myself in my old room. Everything that Renee had said came crashing back to me. Why did she hate me so? I had never done anything to her, and she was making my life miserable.

I had it all. Edward loved me in ways words couldn't express, and I had a family who supported me. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme all stood by me. They already loved their grandchild, even though they had never met him or her. Why couldn't Renee be reasonable?

I heard my door open and saw Emmett stick his head in. "You're up." He said with a sad smile walking inside. "Do you want anything to eat?"

I shrugged I wasn't really hungry. "You need to eat." Emmett urged coming to sit on my bed.

"Not hungry." I replied as he reached for my hand.

"Bella, why do you let Renee get to you?" He asked.

"How can I not, Emmett. She's our mother, and as much as I hate to admit it, I care about what she thinks." I admitted a tear falling from my eye.

"You know nothing we will ever do will make her happy." He added with a sigh.

"I know, but I still hold hope. I want her to be proud of me." I answered my hand dropping to my stomach. "But now I think it's impossible."

"Everyone is proud of you, Bella. It doesn't matter that she's our mom. People like that aren't worth the effort." He said in a mature tone. He sounded a lot older and wiser than I ever remembered.

"It's just hard." I replied with a frown. "Where's Edward?" I suddenly asked as fear wrapped my heart. Had I scared him away? Would he expect me to give up my baby? I wouldn't blame him, but it was still painful.

"He went with dad to give Renee a piece of his mind. I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore. I plan on having my say later." He explained.

"He shouldn't have gone." I started. "She'll hate me even more now."

"Isabella, listen to me." Emmett ordered. "I highly doubt that Renee hates either of us, and if she does that is her problem. Edward is a great man, and he wants to protect you and his son or daughter. You should be happy."

"But what if something happens?" I inquired clutching my pillow. How could I live with myself if something were to happen to him?

"Dad went too, and I know Edward is not going to do anything but talk. They should be back soon." He continued.

"I hope you're right." I finished. Emmett was right. I should be happy, and not let her ruin my happiness.

EPOV

The next few days proved to be challenging. Bella was trying to get past everything, but she still experienced moments of depression and hopelessness. We had gone to the doctor, and they had confirmed the Bella's due date was November 10. Everything was healthy, and she should experience no troubles with her pregnancy.

Emmett had spoken to his mother, and had pretty much echoed my sentiments. He warned her to stay away, and was much more colorful with his choice of vocabulary. He pretty much cut all ties with her, until she learned to be a caring human being. Needless to say, she wasn't very keen on loosing Emmett and Bella. She hadn't dared contact Bella, but had called Emmett a few times. Phone calls that he had not accepted.

Bella rested her head on my chest as I played with her hair. I had a pressing matter on my mind, I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I wanted to marry Bella before our baby was born. I know it probably didn't matter, but I was sort of old-fashioned. It seemed weird to have our baby actually present in the wedding.

"Bella," I started kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, Edward." She replied shifting her head to look up at me.

"Have you thought about moving the wedding day up. Getting married now instead of next year?" I asked.

"I don't know, Edward." She answered biting her lip. Was she having second thoughts about marrying me?

"I don't mean to rush you." I clarified softly. I didn't want to upset her, because she was very sensitive. Part of her sensitivity was normal pregnancy hormones, the other part was Renee's fault.

"Edward, I would marry you this instant." She corrected with a smile. "I just don't want to wear a maternity wedding dress. I know it sounds vain, but I don't want to look pregnant."

"We can get married when you get back from England." I suggested my heart constricting at the idea of saying goodbye to her again in three days. "You still won't be showing."

"How can we get a wedding together in a month? I'm going to be stuck in England, and wouldn't be able to do anything." She pointed out causing me to laugh.

"You obviously haven't seen my mom and sister work. They can get a wedding together in a week if we ask them." I added as she giggled. "They can run everything by you on the phone or online. Plus I'll be here."

"Do you think it'll work?" She whispered with a hopeful grin.

"I know it will." I added leaning down to kiss her.

"You're one of a kind, Edward." She sighed her hands dancing across my chest. "Most guys run away from commitment, and you seem to be sprinting towards it."

"I know what I want. You're the only woman I will ever love and need. Why do I need to run from fate?" I replied kissing her again.

Our kiss quickly deepened causing a small moan to escape her lips. My lips trailed down to her neck and shoulders as I moved away the thin strap of her tank top. Her small hand stopping just above the waistband of my boxers.

"Edward?" She said in a question.

"Yes, love?" I answered breathless.

"This is going to sound stupid and maybe even naïve," She started as I attacked her neck with small kisses.

"Nothing you say is stupid." I corrected in between kisses.

"If we're going to get married in a little more than a month, I want us to wait." She said biting her lip and blushing slightly. "I want our wedding night to be extra special."

I kissed her neck one more time before stopping to look into her eyes. Her brown eyes were shining, and for the first time since her mom had hurt her I saw happiness. The sadness and doubt were still present, but I could see the silver lining of happiness. I was starting to break away at her doubt.

"If that's what you really want, then I'm not opposed." I replied kissing her lips. My body screaming at me to continue.

"I love you, Edward." She said with a smile.

"I love you too, my love. Forever and always." I added bringing her closer.

BPOV

All my doubts and fears were pushed away. I still had moments when all I wanted to do was sit in the room and cry, but I was stronger than that. Everyone was super supportive, and Alice, Rose, and Esme all jumped into planning our wedding.

We had decided to have our wedding in the Cullen's living room and have the reception out back. It gave us the freedom to design anything we wanted, and also saved us the hassle of looking for available locations. I loved the Cullen's house, my home, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

My plane was leaving in a few hours and I the sadness was starting to creep up on me yet again. I was pretty good at holding off my fears and doubts when Edward or the rest of my family was around. But could I do it in England?

"I hate to see you sad, Bella." Edward said walking into the living room where I sat. I was surrounded by bridal catalogs. I was trying to pick the style of dress for my two bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie. But I couldn't concentrate.

"I don't want to leave," I admitted sinking into his embrace.

"I don't want you to go either. But it's only two and half more weeks. After that we have two days, and then we'll be husband and wife. Are you ready to be Mrs. Cullen?" He replied making me smile.

Mrs. Cullen had grown on me, and I really couldn't wait. I was going to marry the love of my life. "That will be the only thing keeping me going." I added kissing the corner of his lips.

"Did you pack the CDs I made you?" Edward asked as I laughed and nodded. He had created a new CD of his music, and one of his voice. There was a whole hour, of him talking to our baby. I was suppose to put the ear pieces near my stomach for the baby to hear him.

"You know I did, Edward." I replied. "And before you can ask, I will make sure to play it at least twice a day. Our baby will not forget you."

"Just making sure." He added with a chuckle bringing me close to his body.

A/N: There you have it! The wedding will take place before the baby is born. How many of you like Edward's idea to keep the baby from forgetting him? I thought of it, and I just had to add it. It was a total aw moment for me.

The majority of you wanted a wedding before the baby's birth. And after some thinking, I agree. It is the Edward thing to do.

Things with Renee are not quite over. But we will have some happy time first. I can only take so much drama. I need my share of fluff.

Next Chapter: Back at England (out tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	42. Away

Chapter 42: Away

EPOV

I was going out of my mind. Bella had only been gone for three days, and I was a nervous wreck. I wanted to be with her, and experience every moment of her pregnancy. Nothing had changed, she experienced the occasional morning sickness, but other than that she felt fine. However, nothing could stop my worries.

She also hadn't mentioned anything about Renee. She seemed happy enough when she spoke to me on the phone, but I couldn't tell whether she was always happy. The thought of her suffering alone killed me inside.

"If you keep running your hands through your hair, you're going to be prematurely bald." Jasper pointed out with a laugh. He was waiting for Alice who had gone with my mother to order the flower arrangements for the wedding.

"I'm just worried." I admitted dropping my hands. I hadn't even realized that I had been doing that. I was really loosing it.

"About? Bella is in perfect health, even your dad said there was no risk in her finishing the program." Jasper replied sitting down across from me on the dining room table.

"Physically I know she's fine. I'm just worried about her emotions. What if Renee calls her or something?" I answered. I hadn't even realized how worried I was about Renee. This was the perfect opportunity, if she knew Bella was back in England.

"Honestly, I don't think Renee is that stupid. She won't dare contact Bella, at least not for now. She's not really alone in England, that Jacob guy seems to care for her." Jasper replied as I sighed. I knew Jacob will look after her and even Jason will, as well. It made me sort of jealous. They were there for her when I'm couldn't.

"I guess your right. I shouldn't worry." I sighed knowing nothing could really stop it.

"You're worrying about nothing. Just relax." He urged. I would have to relax, because if I didn't I was going to be crazy by the time she came back. Worrying would do nothing for either of us.

BPOV

"I feel exhausted." I mentioned to Jacob as we returned from class. No matter how much I slept, I always seemed to be tired.

"I'm going to call you a koala from now on." Jake joked as I sat on the couch curling my feet under me.

"Why a koala?" I inquired picking up one of my books. I wanted to start my work, because I needed to call Alice to go over some wedding things. I needed to approve the invitations and start looking into caterers.

"They sleep all day, and if you could you would too." He explained beginning to prepare himself a sandwich. "Do you want anything?"

"Is there any ice cream?" I inquired in a hopeful tone. I seemed to always have a craving for ice cream that had some sort of chocolate.

"Again?" Jake laughed. "You have gone through half a gallon in three days."

"But I'm eating for two." I pouted as he rolled his eyes taking out the Rocky Road ice cream and scooping two scoops into a bowl.

"You're the best, Jake." I said with a smile grabbing a spoon and digging in.

"Edward is going to kill me." He teased taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why would he?" I questioned turning my attention to him.

"I'm going to make you gain ten pounds." He explained as I stared at him. Was I getting fat? Would Edward not want me when I got back?

"I'm fat?" I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"Ofcourse not, Bella. It was a joke." Jake quickly added reaching for me as I moved away dropping the bowl of ice cream in my rush.

"You wouldn't have said it, if you didn't mean it." I yelled running into my room and almost tripping over my own feet. "He's going to hate me when I get back."

"Bella," Jake called knocking on the door I had slammed. "I was just teasing. I'm sorry, you're very beautiful."

I heard Jake's pleas, but I knew he was just saying that. He was trying to make me feel better, but I knew the truth. I was getting fat, and would be huge by the time Edward saw me. Renee was right. How could Edward want to marry me when I looked like a whale?

"Bella, open the door." Jake continued banging on my door.

"Go away, Jake. Leave me alone." I replied curling onto my bed.

"Bells, come on. I'm really sorry." He continued.

I didn't respond there was no reason for me to respond. It was the truth I was getting fat. There was no denying the truth. Jacob gave up after a few minutes and I heard him move away from the door mumbling to himself.

I allowed myself to cry as I clung to my pillow. I allowed all my emotions to drain out. I felt like I had been bottling everything in over the past few days. But it was Jake insignificant comment that had caused me to go over the edge. It was stupid, but I had no power to stop it.

My cries were stopped when I heard my cell phone ringing. I reached for it, knowing that not answering the phone would worry Edward more than hearing me cry. He would understand either way. Yet, selfishly I longed to hear his voice.

"Hello," I answered my voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, love. Are you crying?" He asked with a panicked voice.

"No," I lied biting my lip. I knew he would see right through it, but I didn't want to admit that I was.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He inquired. "What happened?"

"It's not important, I'm just overreacting." I explained. "Jake said something that sort of sent everything over the edge. I feel better now."

"Love, what did he say? Do I need to talk to him?" He questioned.

"No, Edward. Everything is fine. I'm just overreacting, I've been having too much ice cream. Jake made a comment as a joke, and I exploded." I added.

"Ice cream?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Our baby likes ice cream, more specifically chocolate ice cream." I continued with a giggle.

"He or she has a sweet tooth." He joked.

"Definitely, how are things going with the wedding over there?" I said shifting the conversation. It wasn't important, I would apologize to Jake later.

"Everything is great. My mom and Esme ordered the flowers today, and Alice is psyched about going to Paris." He replied as I rolled my eyes.

I had agreed to get my dress from France after much persistence on Alice's part. She was right, if I was doing it once I wanted to do it right. Plus I was already on the right hemisphere, and she was only a plane ride away. Therefore, I was going to be getting a wedding dress from Paris.

"Shopping with Alice sounds exhausting." I sighed.

"I have warned her that you need your rest. My mom is going too, and she won't let you over exert yourself." He answered causing me to laugh. Edward was ultra-protective normally, and that had only doubled since he found out that I was pregnant.

"I know, I wouldn't be able to keep up with Alice. I need my naps." I joked.

"Are you that tired?" He questioned.

"A bit, I make sure to sleep at least eight hours every night. Plus I take naps after class before doing any homework. I find that works best." I replied.

"I wish I could be there, Bella. I miss you." he added.

"I know, love. But we have only a few weeks until it's over." I said pointing out the positive.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight once you come back." He answered in a serious tone causing me to laugh.

"We have class, Edward. I need to go to class if I want to take the fall semester off." We had spoken and had decided that I would take only one online class during the fall, since I was due in November. Edward would also take a lighter load to be with me.

But that also meant that we had no chance to take a honeymoon. We were getting married on a Friday, and we both had class on that Tuesday. Therefore, we only had a three days to getaway on our honeymoon.

"You know what I mean." He teased.

"I know." I laughed.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife, I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." I said with a sigh.

A/N: Sort of a filler chapter. I want to show Bella's mindset. She's dealing with everything, but it builds in her. Pregnancy hormones and her own personal problems all contribute. Small things make her burst.

There is about two more chapters left in this story before we jump to the fourth and final part of our series.

Next Chapter: The Wedding

Muggleinlove


	43. Preparations

Chapter 43: Preparations

BPOV

I sat in my room taking deep breaths, today was my wedding day. In less than an hour I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. The thought both thrilled and scared me. I always knew I was going to marry Edward, there was no doubt about that. I knew it from the moment I met him, but the nerves were wreaking havoc on me.

I had my wedding night lingerie on, and was waiting for Alice to bring in the dress. She had kept it in her gigantic closet to keep it away from Edward. The dress was beautiful. It was made of French lace, and it hugged my body just right. It had a small train, but nothing too elaborate. I would not risk falling down the stairs by tripping over my own feet.

"Are you ready?" She asked walking in ahead of Esme. They were both already dressed. Alice in a spectacular off one-shoulder blue dress that ended above the knee, and Esme in a gold gown that made her look like Alice's sister instead of her mother.

"You two look beautiful, I'm a bit jealous." I admitted as they both laughed.

"My darling, Bella." Esme began cupping my face. "You will be the most gorgeous woman out there, and I know that Edward will start hyperventilating the moment he sees you."

"You're just saying that." I sighed biting my lip. I would never be as beautiful as the Cullen women, any of the Cullens for that matter. The only bright side was that my child would have the chance to inherit their genes.

"Isabella, stop talking nonsense and stand up. You are very beautiful, and anybody who thinks otherwise is mad." Alice stated as Esme helped her with the dress.

I stood in front of the mirror as they worked the corset ties on my back. I had decided to go with a corset type dress, because it would give me leeway if I were to get a slight pregnancy bump. It was there, not very noticeable, but I knew Edward would notice it tonight. You had to really look to see it.

As expected the dress fit like a dream. It gave me just the right amount of cleavage, and since it was strapless my shoulders would be exposed to Edward's attention. That was the only request he had made was that my dress leave my shoulders be bare for his kisses.

Just thinking about Edward made me shiver. Emmett and Jasper had taken him away after my welcome back/rehearsal dinner, and I hadn't seen him in two days. I knew they were behaving, and had only gone to Emmett and Jasper's place for some bonding time. Rose had joined us, and she was now making sure that Edward didn't rush the stairs. He was just as anxious to see me as I was to see him.

"Your brother wants to talk to you." Alice whispered giving me a hug. "I'll be back to get you when it's time."

"Thank you, Alice, Esme." I said grabbing a tissue as a tear started to form. "Thank you for everything."

"Bella, my daughter." Esme said giving me a hug. "Thank you for making Edward so happy."

I smiled at her giving Alice a hug before turning back to the mirror. I vaguely heard Emmett enter, but I was entranced by my reflection. My brown hair was picked up halfway in loose curls. I had a small diamond barrette holding my hair in place. For the first time in my life I felt like I looked beautiful, it was as if all of Edward's compliments had worked. I was finally seeing myself clearly, I saw what Edward saw.

"Bells," Emmett whispered in awe as I turned to him. I blushed slightly biting my lip as I waited for him to continue. "You're all grown up."

"I think I am." I added looking up at my brother who looked like he was going to cry.

"Please don't cry." I pleaded knowing that if he cried I was going to cry.

"I can't help it. I always felt like this day would come years down the line, and here you are. You're going to start a new life and a new family." He added touching my stomach.

"You know I love you." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you too, Bells." He said kissing my forehead.

"Is dad ready?" I asked since I knew he was probably a nervous wreck.

"He's pacing outside. I think he's afraid of coming inside. He keeps mumbling something about his little girl." He explained as I laughed. I knew that moving up the wedding date had been a good and bad thing for my dad. Like any dad he worried that Edward would leave me alone and pregnant, but he also didn't want to loose his baby girl.

I took Emmett's hand heading to the door. There was no risk in Edward seeing me, since he had been confined to only the first floor of the house. As I stepped outside I could already hear the low mumbling of the gathering guest. The wedding was small. We had only about fifty guests compromised of close friends and family. All of my new friends that had been with me in England were invited and had accepted, including Jacob.

"Hi, dad." I said a low tone as he turned to me his eyes slightly glassy with tears.

"Bella," He stated reaching out to stroke my cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I answered biting my lip to stop my tears.

"I need to ask you, are you sure?" He said in a serious tone.

"Completely." I assured him as he laughed bringing me into a hug.

"You never do anything halfway, Bells. Just know that I love you, and I know your mother does too." He stated as he held me. I hadn't given much though to my mom, I had sent her an invitation much to Edward's displeasure, but she had told my dad that she would not be there. I didn't know the exact words, but I knew they weren't nice.

"It's time." Alice said appearing at the stairs with Rosalie. "Emmett you need to get take your place." She ordered as Emmett laughed.

"As the pixie commands." He replied with a wink before kissing Rose and rushing down the stairs.

I took a deep breath before taking my dad's arm. It was time.

EPOV

I was in my father's study pacing like a maniac. I was excited, my heart was beating frantically in my chest. It was taking all my willpower not to rush the stairs. But I controlled my urge, if I had made it through two days I could make it through a couple more minutes. Yet, my nerves were starting to act up. Was I ready?

"Edward," I heard my mom say entering the room and closing the door behind her. She looked stunning in her gold dress, and I knew my dad would die when he saw her. "Are you alright?"

"Just anxious." I admitted as she walked towards a small couch motioning me to join her.

"How's Bella?" I inquired.

"Beautiful and nervous. She can't wait." My mom answered. "I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. Your dad and I both are."

"Were you this nervous? Was dad?" I questioned gripping the couch's arm.

"Your dad threw up ten minutes before the ceremony." My mom added causing both of us to laugh.

"You just had to tell him." My dad chuckled joining us.

"It's the truth, Carlisle." My mom teased.

"You do look ten times more put together than I did." He added. "Alice ordered me to get you in place, I believe that I am supposed to escort you to your chair."

"I love you, Edward." My mom said giving me a hug.

"We both do," My father corrected giving me a hug before we made our way outside and to our positions.

"How are you holding up?" Jasper inquired as he took his place as my best man.

I simply nodded with a smile not trusting myself to say another word. I just wanted to see her walking down the stairs. Once I saw her I knew everything would be perfect. We would be husband and wife, and start our journey together.

I spotted Emmett making his way to his position on Jasper's other side with a huge smile and I knew it was time. I, Edward Cullen, was going to marry, Bella Swan.

A/N: Not actually the wedding, but we're getting there. I promise that it's next chapter. Once again the characters took over, and I let them have their say.

Next Chapter: The Wedding

Muggleinlove


	44. The Wedding

Chapter 44: The Wedding

EPOV

Rosalie slowly walked down the aisle and was soon followed by my sister. They both looked very beautiful, but they couldn't compare to Bella. She took each step down the stairs carefully, and I had never seen her look more graceful. I smiled brightly the moment our eyes met all my nervousness disappearing. The only two people in the entire world were Bella and I.

Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears, and I felt like I was going to cry. I had never been happier in my entire life. She seemed to take forever to make it down the huge aisle, and I had to stop myself from retrieving her. I had to wait patiently when all I wanted to do was have her by my side.

After what seemed like decades, Charlie and Bella arrived at my side. Charlie shook my hand, his eyes full of approval, as he kissed Bella's cheek. Slowly he placed her hand in mine, smiling weakly. I took my eyes away from Bella momentarily to assure Charlie, in unspoken words, that I would care and love his daughter.

He took his seat, and I heard the vague mumbling of the minister. Bella and I looked at each other, our eyes communication all our feelings. I felt the love radiating off of her, and I couldn't help but smile. I remembered every moment we had ever spent together. The first time I saw her in cabin in Camp Wilderness, the first time we kissed and made love, until the moment she returned from England and into my arms. Each and every moment was special in its own way.

I felt Bella turn to me, and I knew it was time for our vows. I had found that writing my vows was the easiest thing I had ever done, but also the hardest. I had so much to say, but no words to say it with.

"Edward, I often wonder how I ever lived without you? How I ever made it one day without hearing your voice? My life held no real meaning until I met you. The past three years have been full of ups and downs, but they have made us stronger as persons and as a couple. I promise to love you, and be with you from this day forward. There is no life for me without you. I love you now and always." She said her tears falling freely as I gently wiped them.

The minister gave me the signal, and I felt my first tear fall. "Bella, my love, my life, my everything. You mean so to me much that words fail to describe the depth of my feelings. You brought color and light to my dark, black and white world. With you I know I can face anything, because our love will see us through. I take you as my wife, my lover, my best friend. I promise to love and care for you from now until the end of time."

As I finished, I leaned over softly kissing her tear stained cheeks. I heard the claps and aws of the crowd, but none of it mattered. Bella was all that mattered. We exchanged rings, and I was kissing Bella before the minister had pronounced us husband and wife.

BPOV

I always thought that I would hate my wedding day. I never actually thought I would even get married, but I was extremely calm and exceedingly happy to be standing there with Edward. We exchanged vows, and before I knew it Edward's arms were around kissing me softly. I kissed him back my hands wrapped tightly around him.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as we broke apart his lips lingering a little on my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. My heart danced in my chest as I looked at his smiling face. He was just as excited and in love I was.

I heard the claps and the whistles as we kissed again before turning to our family and friends. I smiled at my dad, and at my new parents. Esme was crying softly as she held on to Carlisle. Yet, Carlisle looked like he was about to burst with pride. I was about to take the steps down the aisle, when Edward stopped me. I looked over at him practically screaming as he carried me instead.

"What are you doing?" I squealed as everyone laughed.

"Nothing." He said playfully kissing me yet again. "At least not yet." He clarified in my ear causing me to giggle.

"If you don't put me down nobody is going to be able to congratulate us." I pointed out as he kissed me yet again.

"They can wait, we have time to make up for, Mrs. Cullen." He added before softly and reluctantly placing me on my feet.

"I have a sister." Alice yelled rushing towards me and giving me a huge hug as I hugged her back. I always looked at her as a sister, but now it was for real. I had gained an entirely new family, who loved me like their own.

"My children." Esme cried bringing us both into a hug as Charlie and Carlisle watched on both with smiles.

I hugged each of them as Edward did the same. "Welcome to the family, Bella." He said proudly kissing the top of my head.

I smiled before being ushered over for pictures with Edward. I took the pictures in stride smiling brightly for each and every picture. I felt myself jump as Edward's hands rested on my stomach my back pressed against his chest. Nobody but our family and very close friends knew I was pregnant, and it had caught me off guard. The picture was quite common for all married couples, but it was extra special for Edward and I.

After what felt like a few hundred pictures, Edward and I were given a few minutes to ourselves before we were expected at the reception. "Are you happy?" He asked as we walked towards his piano.

"More than I can describe." I replied kissing his lips lightly as he began to play. I rested my head against his shoulder letting the music fill me, he played a wide selection of songs. Some were written by him, and others were old classics. We simply enjoyed our time together.

"I hate to interrupt, but everyone is waiting for you guys." Jasper said at the door with a huge smile.

"We'll be there in a minute." I answered as he nodded leaving us alone again.

"Why don't we skip the reception and head for the honeymoon, just the three of us." He said his hand caressing my stomach.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to disappoint your mom or Alice. They work very hard on everything." I explained as he kissed me yet again.

"As my bride commands." He added with a huge grin taking my arm and leading me out the back door to the huge white tent.

The reception area was covered in freesias and roses lit up by candles scattered throughout the backyard. But it was the dance floor that took my breath away. It was outside the tent with a perfect view of the setting sun. We were greeted with a standing ovation and were soon on the dance floor sharing our first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear as he held me close.

"I love you." I added kissing him as everyone clapped.

The wedding was perfect. We smashed cake into each other's faces, and laughed as Rose caught the bouquet. I shared a dance with my father and my brother, and even Carlisle. Everything seemed to fit.

The party was coming close to an end as Jacob approached Edward and I. "Can I steal Bella for one dance?" He asked Edward with an expectant smile.

Edward kissed me softly before nodding. I smiled at Jake as he led me. "You look very beautiful."

"You look handsome." I added straightening his tie.

He laughed, "I'm surprised you noticed, you two only seem to have eyes for each other. It's quite sickening." He joked.

"It is my wedding." I protested.

"That's why you're forgiven." He added with a wink. "But I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm transferring to the University of Seattle. I start in the Fall." He mentioned with a big smile. We would be going to school together.

"Why the sudden change?" I questioned. "You love California."

"I sort of have a girlfriend. We reconnected over spring break." He explained as a big smile appeared on my face.

"And you didn't tell me!" I complained. He had met her over a month ago, and didn't tell me.

"We weren't really together until I came back. Anyway she goes to school in Seattle, and I want to be closer to my dad. So it all works out." He added.

"Why didn't you bring her? I wouldn't have gotten mad." I protested hurt slightly than he didn't bring her.

"She's had to work, and couldn't get the day off. She wants to meet you, though." He replied a dumb grin on his face.

"What's her name?" I inquired wanting to no more about this mystery girl.

"Leah Clearwater, her father used to be a friend of Charlie's before he passed away two years ago." He answered as I tried to remember, but drew a blank. I had probably seen her, but didn't remember. My mom had made sure I had very little contact with my dad's friends.

"I would love to meet her, and I am happy for you." I stated just as the song finished Jake leading me back to Edward.

"Take care of her." He warned giving me a kiss on the cheek as Edward nodded.

I leaned into Edward breathing in his scent. I was incredibly happy, and couldn't have asked for a better wedding. After bidding our goodbyes, Edward took me to the awaiting Vanquish to speed us off to our honeymoon. I had no idea where we were going only that we were driving. Yet, I didn't care as long as I was with Edward, my husband.

A/N: Thoughts on the Wedding?

I was asked whether or not I had a picture of her dress, and sadly I don't. I am still looking, but nothing quite fits. I have a very specific design in mind which probably doesn't exists. If I find one I will post it, but all the ones I see aren't quite up to par.

There is one more chapter in this story, before we jump to story 4. There is no question about what is next, and I hope to have it out tomorrow.

Next Chapter: Wedding Night/Honeymoon

Muggleinlove


	45. The Beginning of Forever

Chapter 45: The Beginning of Forever

BPOV

We drove for a long time, and the only thing I knew was that we were driving South. I had no idea where we headed or when we would arrive. But as each tree flew by and with every mile that brought us closer, the anticipation grew.

I was nervous for our wedding night, because Edward hadn't seen me in over a month, and I no longer had the same body. My breast were slightly bigger, my hips a bit wider, and my stomach had a small bump. I wasn't the same Bella.

Would Edward like the new changes? Would it disgust him? Would he even want to touch me? Doubts seemed to stir up in my mind from time to time. I tried to fight them, but sometimes I couldn't. The internal battle was very hard on me, but I never gave up.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked reaching for my hand. "Aren't you happy?"

"I am, Edward. I guess its just nerves." I answered as he grinned.

"There are no need for nerves, my love." He assured me his eyes shifting to me.

"I'm just being silly." I added taking a deep breath as we continued down the highway.

We drove for at least two hours at Edward's high speed, ending up in front of the beach house we had escaped to nine months before. The beach house where had reconnected, and had reorganized our priorities. "I would've taken you somewhere else, but we only have a weekend." He said looking at me with an expectant stare.

"It's perfect, Edward. I wouldn't want to be any place else." I assured him as he smiled walking around to open my door.

"I'll make it up to you." He promised even though he didn't have to. This was more than enough for me. We walked up the steps to the white beach house the breeze from the ocean already hitting us. We were completely secluded from the world. We would spend the entire weekend enjoying each other's company.

He picked me up bridal style carrying me under the threshold and up the stairs to the bedroom. Even though I had been here before everything looked just as new. The seaside decorations the distinct smell of the ocean all blended together to make everything a fantasy come true. We made it upstairs to the bedroom feeling the warm breeze flow in through the open porch doors.

"I have a wedding present for you." Edward said with a smile.

"A present?" I asked in shock. I didn't know that I had to get him a present, and I didn't have anything for him. I began to protest, but was silenced with a kiss.

"I wasn't expecting anything, I just had to buy it when I saw that it had gone on sale." He explained retrieving a small envelope from our suitcases, which were already there. "This is for both of us and for the family we are about to start building."

I had no idea what to expect as my hands began to trembled. I slowly opened the envelope revealing a legal document with Edward's signature and a space for my own. I read the title my heart beginning to beat faster. He had bought land under both our names. "Where is this?" I asked not understanding the specifications written out on paper.

"It's our meadow and the land directly surrounding it." He said with a huge smile. "I couldn't let anybody else buy it, and I figured that once I'm done with schooling we can move back here to where it all started."

"I love you, Edward." I replied finding no other words that were good enough.

Edward kissed me passionately as I removed the jacket of his tuxedo. His lips covered me with kisses as he slowly removed my dress and I his shirt. Edward's eyes feasted on me as I stood before him in white lace underwear. I smiled nervously as his eyes looked me over. I knew he could see every imperfection.

His eyes bore into mine and down my body, his lips curving in a smile. He walked towards me, and with every step his smile grew. The love he had for me washed over me, and I understood that he was happy. I had not disappointed him, he loved me and that was all that mattered.

EPOV

Bella was even more beautiful than I could remember. I noticed small changes in her breasts, hips and stomach. However, that only made her more beautiful. It was an unreal feeling to know that she was carrying my baby in her. I smiled up at her catching her nervous glance, and instantly wrapping my arms around her.

"You have never looked more beautiful or sexy, my wife." I assured her with a gentle kiss.

She smiled up at me, and I was thankful she didn't argue. She sometimes didn't see herself too clearly. I carried her to the bed that had been covered in white sheets. The contrast of her dark hair and eyes against her skin and the sheets made me shiver in anticipation.

We kissed for a very long time, rediscovering each other. Everything seemed new and different, almost as if being married had given us a new depth to explore. Our clothes were slowly lost, and as I entered her I felt my world come together. All fears and doubts were gone replaced by love and assuredness. Bella was my wife, and we would forever be one.

We made love all night. We savored each moment of our togetherness, continuing past sunrise. We stopped only when it was impossible to continue, and even then I still held her as close as possible. She was the most important person in my life, and I couldn't wait for our baby to join us.

I watched her sleep with a smile on her face as my fingers traced the outline of her body. I didn't know what I had done to deserve her, but I knew I was exceptionally lucky to have her. I would never be good enough for her, but I would work my hardest for her. I kissed her again before allowing sleep to overcome me. I knew I would dream of Bella and I knew that we would always be together.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I don't want to get into much else in this story. I also didn't do a full lemon, because I wanted it to be sweet and loving,

The next story should start in two or three days. I want to take some time to situate where I am going, and get the complete plot together. I also want to move ahead and have a few chapters written ahead of time. I really don't want to slow down my updates, and with school starting at the end of the month I want to have leeway. I want to continue my daily updates. However, my Vegas story will continue updating regularly during this time with an update everyday. The next one woould be tonight.

Voting begins today for the Twilight Awards. Please go to my Author Page and use the link to vote. My story Camp Wilderness is up for two awards: Most Creative (Complete) and Best Human Edward (Complete). Please go vote and make sure you read the rules for your vote to count!

I will keep you updated through my other story, and I will post an Author's Note on this story when the fourth part is up! Expect it sometime during the weekend.

Muggleinlove


End file.
